


最好的一天

by hydrviolence



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley, Fight Club (1999), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brave New World, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一锅（美丽新世界+搏击俱乐部+一无所有+Equilibrium+The Giver）的大杂烩AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	最好的一天

01

  
珂赛特趴在床上。书摊开来，铺在眼前。手边的黑色立方体播放器里传出歌来。  
她刚洗完澡，换上绸睡衣，等着头发干透。身下垫着新买的小毯子，珍珠白色，毛绒绒，绝不会掉毛，柔软顺滑得可以融掉铁石心肠。  
以前用的草莓色毯子正躺在楼下垃圾桶里，等着垃圾车把自己接走。它没什么问题，只是旧了，毛变硬了，不够柔软，颜色也不再鲜艳。该说再见。  
扔掉总比修补好，扔掉总比修补好。我们爱新衣服，我们爱新沐浴液，我们爱崭新的小毯子。  
她漫不经心地捋了捋一绺湿漉漉的金发。本可以用烘干，但感觉到头发自己慢慢变干让珂赛特感到愉快，像只不必担心晚饭牛奶的猫。也许她只是喜欢等在头发干透的时候读书。在所有时间都被浪费并只可能被浪费的时候，创造出没有时间会被浪费的错觉。她在等头发干透，她在读书，全面利用，没有什么被浪费掉。错觉，错觉，错觉。  
头发凉丝丝滑溜溜，她从发梢里捻出水珠来。用食指、中指和拇指搓着那点水，感到水珠蒸发，指尖的感觉由凉湿变干暖。书页有粗糙的手感，小腿蹭着的毯子毛茸茸，绸子睡衣是顺滑的。晃着双脚，脚指甲上涂了甲油，介于淡粉和藕色之间的裸色，在黑暗处会有夜光，黄色荧光。钻在被子底下，看起会有趣。爱潘妮喜欢红色，血红，新鲜的血和凝固的血，还有干透的血。但那就不能被称为红色了，该是黑色。爱潘妮还喜欢深紫、中毒一般的浓绿，和把自己伪装成星空的加闪粉墨蓝。  
再翻过一页。楼梯里传来脚步声。  
珂赛特听着钥匙在锁眼里转动。  
门关上的声音。爱潘妮扔掉鞋子的声音。她换上了拖鞋。  
“你听的是什么？”她在门口嚷嚷。  
“一首歌。”珂赛特没有从书上抬起头。  
“难听死了！”  
珂赛特把两分心思从那书上分出来，模模糊糊地想着，觉得音乐难听是否是爱潘妮接受的条件反射教育和睡眠教育的成果？她又分心听了听那歌。倒也不一定，歌确实挺难听。  
“是挺难听的。”珂赛特又翻了一页，“你今天用的是什么香水？闻起来不同了。厂里新进的？”  
“没有。这味道是巴纳斯山的。他在成吨地往自己身上抹香水，味道浓得能让大象呛死。”  
珂赛特抬起头来，看着。一双蓝眼睛，从颜色到毫无情绪流露的特点都让它们像是镶嵌在瓷器上的宝石。轻轻敲一下就会发出让耳朵无法忍受的噪音，还有一地白色碎碴，把人光着的脚扎出小洞来，扎出血来。血红和惨白总是很般配。  
“你嫉妒了！”爱潘妮咧嘴笑起来，“珂赛特小姐，嫉妒不是健康得体的感情。它是属于旧世界的毒虫，得踩死才好。你该去心理辅导。”  
“我当然没有嫉妒。”珂赛特把一绺金发拨到耳后，“何况我知道你为什么见他。猫咪们把毛线布下了？”  
“是的。一切顺利。已经做完了信息中转，就差总控中枢了。”爱潘妮解开围巾，“这是什么歌？难听死了。”  
“不知道。就是首歌。”  
“你在干什么？”爱潘妮脱掉外衣。  
“等头发干。”  
“看的是什么？”她把外衣挂起来。  
“一本书。”你在盒子里看到的，是真正的现实。  
“什么书？”  
“不是什么书，就是一本书。”把物体化为人，把人化为物体。她是个玩具娃娃，有着塑料的手臂。如果他们卸下她的胳膊，珂赛特想，也许她不会流血不会疼痛，轻轻松松卸下手臂，露出一个塑料关节。  
爱潘妮蹦上床，把珂赛特撞翻。“别闹！你看的是什么书？快告我！”  
“噩梦之匣和出埃及记。”珂赛特扔下书，笑着和爱潘妮扭成一团。被冷落的书趴在小毯子上，像只被主人抛在一边的宠物。  
“读书是错误的！珂赛特小姐，我的辅导员老师。你会扭曲孩子们心灵，给花盆里浇毒汁。”  
“我在做审查工作。”  
“不许开脱！我会惩罚你。”  
“你？别忘了谁是老师。”  
爱潘妮终于闹够了，两个人都心情愉快。  
“今天过得怎么样？”爱潘妮在床上坐直了身子，“你去见你那个，呃，那个什么。我忘了那词怎么说。”  
“养父。”  
“对。我总忘了这词。毕竟你和其他人不同。你今天去见养父了？”  
“是啊。”珂赛特把书收进抽屉里。  
“他在过渡院怎么样？”  
“挺好。他和那别扭老头居然发展出了一种非常融洽的关系。简直难以置信。”  
“哪个老头？”  
“以前是警务人员的那个。特固执特别扭那个。我忘了他叫什么。今天去的时候，我养父在读书给他听。两人一人一把摇椅，中间是张桌子，摆了热茶。我带了蛋糕去。我父亲就给他读“碟形世界”。但他就是不承认自己在听。难以想象。我父亲临死之前居然还会和他成为朋友。”  
“别这么说。”  
“别怎么说？死？”  
“这是已经废止的词。”  
“当然，当然。撤销，我该这么说。但其实就是死。不如说得直截了当，杀死。”  
“珂赛特！”  
“很快，他会得糖尿病，他会得心脏病。当年龄增大造成生活质量下降和幸福感减弱，撤销程序就会执行，以避免痛苦。可以理解，这是离去的最好方式。避免痛苦。我们社会的一贯宗旨，稳定和快乐，消除痛苦。”  
爱潘妮把珂赛特揽到身边。“有养父是什么感觉？有父亲是什么感觉？”  
“不好说。就像你没法对我讲解被孵出来的感觉。”  
播放器猛然叫起来，开始播送另一首歌。同样相当难听。珂赛特伸手把它关掉了。她们并排坐在床上，珂赛特低着头，半干的金发垂着，脚趾甲上涂着指甲油，但手指甲上没有涂。双手垂在腿边。光洁的皮肤、缺乏表情的面孔和清澈空洞的蓝眼睛，她像个瓷娃娃。  
“我买了新唇膏。”爱潘妮决定换个轻松话题，“从巴纳斯山家出来以后，我去了商场。放在包里了。”  
她蹦下床，奔向自己的提包。  
“颜色比较深。”翻过小镜子、粉盒、钱包等等，她在包底摸到了新唇膏。  
“这管是什么味道的？玫瑰？草莓？”珂赛特抬头问。  
“樱桃。”爱潘妮坐回珂赛特身边，“我们来试试颜色。”  
她打开唇膏盖子，露出暗红色膏体。在手背上画了一道。然后交叉着画了另一道。  
一个血色的叉。  
  
  
  
  
  
02  
  
格朗泰尔喝了酒，格朗泰尔嗑了唆麻。到达古费拉克家时，他已经一塌糊涂，与一滩烂泥之间的距离只有他的身高。  
“大写R，来这儿做什么？”古费拉克拉开门，看到门口那个醉汉，“你不是该跟安灼拉……”  
“跟安灼拉共度良宵？你已经听说了？这么迅速？！”  
古费拉克耸耸肩，展示自己作为八卦和小道信息中转站的风姿。把格朗泰尔让进屋内，准备接收新鲜出炉的最新一拨八卦。  
  
星期五，安灼拉主任与他的银灰色外套共进午餐。  
他从来都在公共食堂吃饭，节省时间。  
在那一周里，格朗泰尔的工作是给食堂画装饰性壁画。与其说是装饰性，不如说是商业性。墙上要展示的是巧克力糖广告，成板的巧克力，售价只要4.99，如果有会员卡的话。在一周的绝大部分工作时间里，格朗泰尔都在心不在焉地往墙上抹大片颜色，深棕和浅棕。还有一点鲜红，一颗樱桃。可惜，那款巧克力里没有樱桃，也没有杏仁，也没有葡萄干，只是巧克力。  
安灼拉端着餐盘挑选食物时，格朗泰尔正在往手上戴手套。他早就吃了一顿饱饭，午休结束，准备拿起刷子蘸颜料。从眼角瞥见安灼拉的银灰外套靠在自选台边，格朗泰尔就把刷子扔下了。直接扔进棕色颜料桶里，不过没有“扑通”一声，颜料太粘稠，只能发出一丁点憋屈的“噗”声。  
安灼拉低着他满头金发的脑袋，一本正经把面包片往盘子里捡的。格朗泰尔匆匆忙忙把沾满颜料的脏手套从手上扯下去。  
安灼拉端着盘子走到桌边，坐下。几乎在同时，格朗泰尔在他对面坐下了。  
“嘿！安灼拉！”  
安灼拉抬头瞪着格朗泰尔。  
“错了。您好，安灼拉主任！或者只叫主任？”  
“格朗泰尔，不要闹。你知道叫我安灼拉就可以。”安灼拉挪动了一下餐盘的位置。微调，几乎看不出位移。大写的R坐在他对面，快快活活。外套够脏，袖子和肩膀上都沾了颜料，绝大多数都是难看的棕色。R的头发和脸上也沾了一点。脸上沾的颜料是红的，刚看到时他有点担心是出血。  
“你还记得我的名字？！”格朗泰尔微笑起来。  
“当然记得，大写的R。从孵化室直到学校毕业，一直是同一批。我怎么会不记得你。”安灼拉扯出餐巾。  
“好极了。就知道你不会忘了我。”  
安灼拉目光的冰冷程度足够把一头长颈鹿变成棒冰。但格朗泰尔身上那股活泼热乎劲儿能抗拒整个冰期。  
“安灼拉，既然你还记得我。我是说，你和我，咱们能开始交往吗？”  
安灼拉一手攥着他的叉子，一手攥着他的餐刀。格朗泰尔低头看看刀叉，觉得应该建议餐厅不再发放刀叉使用，只给勺子用，以避免流血事情。准确地说，是应该在过去提出建议，避免现在即将发生在餐厅的流血事件，保证就餐人员与无辜画匠的生命安全。好吧，他并不无辜。  
“说得正式一点，我可以申请和你交往吗？”格朗泰尔又说了一遍。  
“什么交往？”格朗泰尔觉得安灼拉在明知故问。  
“你知道。吃饭、出去玩、听音乐会，住在一起什么的。听说你和公白飞分开了，所以，我想……”  
安灼拉低头看看盘子里那几片面包。他错过了用餐时间，只有面包。葡萄干面包，但他拿到的这几片面包上连一粒葡萄干也没有。“是的，我们是分开了。我现在还没有任何临时伴侣。”  
“你瞧，长时间没有伴侣可不好。让人觉得有什么感情有缺陷，热情过头或是优柔寡断，都是不健康的。当然不是说你有任何缺陷，你完美得跟门口的天……错了，门口的我主福特石雕似的。”格朗泰尔发现自己差点说错话，但把话说正确之后，这话也压根儿算不上恭维了。门口那雕像不算难看。好吧，不算很难看，离远了看其实也还不错，就是有点大小眼。把安灼拉比作福特雕像简直像是把青蛙比作癞蛤蟆，好吧，又错了。把天鹅比作癞蛤蟆。但似乎把我主福特称为癞蛤蟆有些不敬。好吧，应该是把天使比作我主福特。又错了，天使是被禁止的。  
“我只是说，一般认为，长时间没有伴侣总是不大好，对身体不利，而且不愉快。”格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞继续说下去，“所以，我就来申请交往了。”  
安灼拉继续瞪着大写的R，目光呈现出末次冰期的全盛期状态。  
格朗泰尔努力保持西太平洋暖池的热力，磕磕绊绊地闹下去，“你同意吗？你允许吗？批准吗？”  
“我同意。”安灼拉说，给自己灌了口水，全新世来到。格朗泰尔坐在对面，一脸惊呆样儿，似乎他没料到安灼拉会同意。  
“我允许，我批准。”安灼拉继续说。  
“想清楚。你果真同意？”  
“是的，我们可以开始交往了。”安灼拉拿叉子扒拉着盘子里的面包片。  
“好极了。”格朗泰尔从椅子上站起来，“你现在仍然住着双人公寓？”  
安灼拉点点头。  
“我……可以搬到你的家里吗？如果不麻烦。”  
安灼拉想了想，“可以。”  
“什么时候搬过去方便？”  
“什么时候都可以。”  
“明天怎么样？周六我有时间。”  
“我没有时间。”安灼拉说，掏出钥匙环，卸下一把钥匙，“你拿好钥匙，明天自己搬过去。住址是2087/T/46-3。”  
“好的。我今天晚上就收拾东西。”格朗泰尔接过钥匙，感到自己的手指碰上了安灼拉的皮肤。  
“你最好在下午把工作做完。”安灼拉把钥匙环放回口袋，瞟了一眼那面墙。只涂了一半的墙。  
“我会画完，只要我愿意。你就看着吧，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔奔向刷子和颜料。  
安灼拉松了口气，他终于可以吃午饭了。  
  
“今天，上午，我把东西都搬进安灼拉的公寓里。”格朗泰尔坐在古费拉克的沙发上，把脑袋靠在沙发背上。觉得脑袋发昏嘴里犯苦，特别想来杯酒。但古费拉克不肯，声称他已经喝得太多了。大写的R只有清水可灌。“很多东西。怎么可能有这么多东西。世界上有太多太多东西，要把它们堆在一起，才能知道太多了。多得没有地方放置人类。该把人类删除，不然他们会窒息而死。那样更痛苦，不是吗？床垫和床不用带，桌子也不用带。但桌子里塞满了东西，肚子里长满肿瘤就是那样。牙膏和牙刷，肥皂里掺了碱，本子，我有十三个调色盘。真是吉利的数字。还有一只会咕咕叫的小矮人、红叶标本，想必是我在瓶子里时压制的……”格朗泰尔咕哝个不停。  
“安灼拉怎么样？”古费拉克打断了他。  
“什么怎么样？相貌怎么样？性格怎么样？”  
“别装傻，你知道我问的是什么。安灼拉技术如何？我一直好奇。但是公白飞，你知道他从来不肯说什么。”  
“不知道。”格朗泰尔假装清水是酒，给自己灌了一口。  
“你们还没有……？”  
“嗯。今天晚上。”格朗泰尔扫了一眼挂钟，“错了，昨天晚上。在安灼拉视我为空气一整天以后。我对安灼拉说，我们可以开始试着了解对方，了解对方的身体和喜好，稍微亲密一点，有点身体接触。”  
“继续，然后你们做了什么？”  
“安灼拉从他的一堆工作中抬起头来对我说，他可以给我十五分钟时间，并且我得先洗个澡。洗澡时间也算入十五分钟内。”  
古费拉克咳了一声，然后大笑起来。  
“不要幸灾乐祸。”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛。  
“然后呢？你们在十五分钟之内完了事？算上你洗澡的时间？”  
“别逗了。洗澡都需要半个小时以上。”  
“洗澡用不了半小时。冲一下用不了几分钟。”  
“我喜欢泡在浴缸里。”格朗泰尔瞪着天花板，“既然他说他很忙那么改天。然后，我去酒吧给自己找了点儿乐儿。然后，我坐在你的沙发上。”  
  
“深表同情。”古费拉克说。作为同情的实物表现，他拆开一包巧克力糖，“来吃点儿。”  
格朗泰尔把巧克力糖推开，“画了一礼拜这玩意儿。不想见到实物出现在眼前。”  
古费拉克就往自己嘴里送了一块，“大写的R，你觉得公白飞和安灼拉一起时也是‘十五分钟’待遇吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
古费拉克叹了口气，“你知道他们为什么分开吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“照安灼拉说，他们分开是因为观点分歧。公白飞什么也不说。也许他再也忍受不了安灼拉了。”古费拉克往嘴里又送了一块巧克力，“他们从青春期时就在一起了。差不多七八年了。哎，他们是几岁时在一起的？”  
“十四岁？要么就是十五岁？那是安灼拉唯一一次被送去心理辅导，因为他对性行为毫无兴趣。治疗师倒是逗得很，把他介绍给另一个对性行为毫无兴趣的小孩。把他俩配成一对儿，问题解决了。”  
“那时候，你可没少追求安灼拉。用各种方法吸引他的注意。”古费拉克向第三块巧克力进攻。  
“是啊，是啊。”格朗泰尔不忍心看着巧克力全部落入古费拉克腹中，于是也拿了一颗。  
“记得当时，一旦听到你吹牛说笑话的音量加大，我们就知道安灼拉进屋了，或者刚好路过。还有，你喜欢抢他的书，就抢他正在看的那本。让他追你。他说任何话你都会接茬，故意唱反调。”  
“我永远都在唱反调。”格朗泰尔终于扯开了糖纸，把巧克力送进嘴里，“抢他的书没有用。抢过两次以后他就不再理我了。”  
“你粘着他没用，他冷得像冰雕。”  
“石雕，冷冻过的石雕。不是冰雕。冰雕好歹会融化。十五岁以后我就对安灼拉没兴趣了。”  
“是吗？那这次为什么又……”  
“这次是因为热安的事。”格朗泰尔让自己坐直一点，“十五岁的时候，安灼拉变得不像一个人类。但见到他对热安的态度，看来还是个人。”  
“怎么说？”  
“十五岁的时候，他看起来像是，呃，阿尔法型准主任机器人，升级中。”格朗泰尔装出机器人的声音，“他小时候还不是那样。但是十五岁以后，‘为升级为主任机器人进行信息输入整合’。”  
“你说得太夸张。”  
“安灼拉的热情只在于建设美好世界，只有光明。他的志向是消除人类的痛苦，准主任机器人程序设定的终极目标。按照终极目标搜索信息，输入信息，规划多种试行方案，反复修正。等待升级为主任机器人后实施。这就是他当时忙着做的，他把脑袋埋进无痛苦完美世界的建设蓝图中，甚至感受不到身边人的痛苦。他从来没有费心关切过任何个人，因此可以吹嘘他爱的是全人类。”  
只有古费拉克嘬巧克力的声音。格朗泰尔继续说下去，“直到热安出了事。你我都清楚，按照规定像热安这样痛苦程度严重、自我伤害级别高、逆转可能低的病例，处置结果只能是启动撤销程序。安灼拉没有按规定处理，他没有撤销热安，而是把热安送去治疗。因为他，热安才能活下来。”  
“不！热安的问题没有那么严重，他原本就不会被撤销。不该被撤销！”  
“你在自我安慰。”格朗泰尔瞪着古费拉克。后者已经忘了自己嘴里还有半块巧克力。  
“好吧，安灼拉是没有按照规定办。他顾及私人感情，违反了主任的规范。这算是滥用权力……但我不会说出来！我不在乎他利用主任的权利照顾朋友，只要热安活着！”古费拉克用一只手捂住眼睛，顿了片刻，“我这话听起来很混蛋。”  
“怎么混蛋了？”  
“像旧世界那些不遵守规定的混蛋。‘我痛恨以权谋私。但如果能让我获利，我就对以权谋私举双手赞成’，会这么说的那些混蛋。我就像他们。”古费拉克叹了口气，“但在热安的事上我只能做混蛋，我很高兴他不会被杀死。”  
格朗泰尔拍拍他的肩膀，“你太严肃了。没人愿意看着朋友被撤销，尤其是热安那样的朋友。除了自己，他不会伤害任何人，他让自己太痛苦了。安灼拉无视规定，让热安活下来，这让我觉得他还算是属于人类的。”格朗泰尔又拍了拍古费拉克的后脑勺，“如果他真是主任机器人，热安已经被撤销了。”  
“因为这样，你希望和他交往？”  
“是啊。”格朗泰尔让胳膊继续搭在古费拉克肩膀上，“你最近去看热安了吗？”  
“今天刚去过。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“治疗看起来还是有作用的。他说他会好起来，会好起来，保证。而且期待着我再去看他。但是，他还讲了星空。”  
“星空？”  
“他说我们现在看到的星空都是仿制品，假货，不再是过去的真正星空了。旧日的星球、大气和火焰都被拆散、分解成微粒，再拼装成新的仿制世界。真正的世界再也不存在了，它已经被拆碎，拼凑成仿制的世界。他就这么说，所有人都活在仿制品里，却不知道真正的世界已经死了。不知道他怎么会这样想，还是有点疯疯癫癫。我担心他的情况没有太大改善。”  
“也不算疯。”  
“他一定会好起来。”  
“热安不在的时候，你有再和什么人一起吗？”格朗泰尔继续问。  
“有两个小伙儿三个姑娘想和我发展，我都拒绝了。”  
“一直一个人呆着？”  
“是啊。”古费拉克也靠进沙发里，“记得我们十几岁的时候吗？与一个人固定交往一个月都会觉得腻烦，想要换个伴侣。总是换来换去的，不断尝新换花样。”  
“哈，别说一个月。那时候我巴不得每周都能换个伴侣。”格朗泰尔乐起来，“你也一样。我记得你保持了我们那一批阿尔法伴的侣数量记录。是多少来着？”  
“372，现在是这个数。”  
“受欢迎的家伙。可你现在连着拒绝五个人了。”  
“我想我是老了。真是奇怪，现在只愿意身边的人是那一个。我确实老了。”  
“确实，你说起话来像五十岁的老头，或者像个禁欲的人。不道德的家伙。”  
古费拉克照着格朗泰尔后脑勺来了一巴掌。“再来块巧克力糖？”  
格朗泰尔拿了一块送进嘴里。  
  
  
  
  
  
03  
  
缪尚咖啡馆位于地下二层。它假装自己是有窗子的。  
四面墙壁上的画框是窗框，画中的就是窗外的景致。一扇窗外是夜幕下的都市，灯光一点点亮起；一扇窗外是波浪舔舐的沙滩，留下两只惨白的贝壳；一扇窗外是落雪的森林，白桦的树枝被积雪压弯了，树洞里大概藏着鸟儿和松鼠。  
弗以伊喜欢缪尚，这咖啡馆不限种姓开放。灯光柔和，客人交谈声都压得低，没有杂乱的音乐打扰。只要买一杯饮料，想坐多久就可以坐多久。但这都不是让他喜爱这里的最重要原因。  
最重要的原因在缪尚的一角，柜台边上的小柜子里。打开柜门，里面堆着由顾客捐献或被顾客抛弃的书。扯掉了封面，扯掉了封底，扯掉作者介绍，扯掉扉页和版权页，包上广告彩纸的书皮，像隐姓埋名的罪人，套着伪装的外衣。其中不少都是本该被销毁的书，弗以伊很愿意认识它们。  
  
屋外的世界下着雨，从缪尚的窗口看不到。弗以伊座位边的窗外，是雪中的白桦林。有时候，他以为自己真的在北方，再看一眼时，就会见到鸟儿从树洞口探出尖嘴，鸣叫起来。在落满积雪的无人森林中，鸟儿的叫声肯定脆得像冰雪，脆得像压断的树枝。他没有见过森林，也没有见过几只鸟。是书向他讲述森林，讲述鸟儿。  
弗以伊拿起一本新书。隐藏着身份的书，无法从外貌识别它。翻开香槟酒广告纸包的书皮，他见到它。

天下雨了，公白飞不知道自己想去什么地方。  
离开安灼拉以后，空闲时间变得多了，似乎也变得格外空。他不太了解娱乐活动和打发时间的途径，了解娱乐活动的古费拉克又因为热安生病毫无娱乐热情。他总该去什么地方，总该用什么东西填起空着的时间，让它不会坍塌。公白飞记起古费拉克他们经常去的咖啡馆，缪尚。记忆的地图把他带到了这个有窗子的地下世界。  
  
公白飞找了张靠“窗子”的位置坐下，随便点了点儿喝的。然后脱掉外套，等着含酒精的饮料被端上来的。  
“窗子”外是夜间的都市。这画中的城市与公白飞方才穿行其中的城市倒也相近。  
也许画中的城市颜色更鲜艳些，更具危险性，埋藏着意外与恶行。被关在缪尚门外的城市更平和，霓虹灯光没有画中刺眼，角落处也不像画中的街角那么阴暗。都市被夜晚盖着，沉静甜美。窸窸窣窣的雨水跟着帮忙，抹去都市楼房尖锐的边角与汽车鸣笛的噪音，软化了广告牌鲜明的颜色。萦绕在雨水身侧的雾气将一切包裹起来，既清爽又粘稠，带着凉意却温柔。  
平静、安稳、愉悦，这个社会的宗旨与追求。人们已经结束劳动，开始晚间的休息娱乐。柔软的枕头和一杯酒、美食和轻松的交谈、感官片和令人愉悦的性生活、和心仪的人去跳舞，或者磕一片梭麻，望向天花板上的花纹，放松身体，幸福感像柔软的海绵托着自己漂浮起来，接近顶灯的光明。  
也许，他在来的路上曾经遇到过安灼拉。公白飞想着，他们擦肩而过。在几乎可以忽视的小雨与雾气中，他从他身边走过。但这不可能。也许安灼拉看到了他，但没有向他打招呼。他会不出声地看着公白飞，微微湿了的金发、苍白的皮肤、抿着的嘴唇，还有他的蓝眼睛。都被雨水和雾气弄得模糊不清。公白飞知道，这只是他的想象，在来的路上他没有遇到过安灼拉。如果擦肩而过，他不可能注意不到他，即使他没有说话。  
再也不可能像过去一样了。公白飞清楚，一切都结束了。他们曾经亲密地交换观点与思想，毫无防备和藩篱，就像它们是一个整体，两个人枕着的同一个枕头，占据两个人头脑的同一团雾气。他们曾经躺在一张床上，一人看一本书，把读到的讲给对方，像是共同读两本书。当安灼拉让他的观点进入公白飞的头脑时，他不会感到恐惧也不会想抗拒，像是自己说服自己，自己与自己争辩，像是自己的手抚摸自己的身体。  
他们之间似乎没有禁区，直到禁区被发现。一切再也不可能像从前。  
  
导火索是公白飞的抱怨。  
“今天接到了新一批下发的销毁书单。”那天回到家，他对安灼拉说。回想起来，感觉像是抱怨，“比上次的书单长了一倍。你知道吗？”  
“当然。”  
“从图书馆撤出，在书店下架，由仓库运出，甚至刚刚走出印厂，就要去做燃料。销毁书单长了，自由更窄了。安灼拉，我知道你对自由的态度。但是，有必要加强对书的控制吗？把阅读与书写的自由关在更小的笼子里，像关一只金丝雀，关一只麻雀？为避免痛苦，撤销无法拯救的人类。很快，就会以稳定和幸福为名，把自由也撤销了吧？”  
“为什么又提它。”安灼拉放下咖啡杯，“自由是个含混的词。旧世界的人就喜欢用它，用在所有的地方，从议院到厕所。像是棕纸上的标语，用得太滥，就被掏空了，字迹模糊无法理解，扔在地上由人踩来踏去。”  
“你不能否认自由存在。”  
“也许它存在，一个传说中的美好形象，但没人见到过实体，只看到模糊的影子或鬼魂，或者一个映像。但可以肯定的是，曾经与这影子同行的是混乱、恐怖和残杀，它们可是实实在在的。”  
“我只是在讨论销毁书单，不沾血迹只沾油墨。”  
“你觉得读一本书不会伤人？你觉得一种想法不会给人带来痛苦，一种思考方式不会害死一个人？看看旧世界里诗人的自杀率。有的想法被种植入无防备的头脑只会让人痛苦，命令人伤害自己。随便读书就像光着脚走路，不小心就会踩上尖锐的石子、生锈的铁钉或碎玻璃。我们所做的，不过是扫除路上的钉子。难道该让它们留在路上，然后看着人光脚走进碎玻璃里？想象一个更好的世界与着手建设它不同。随便想象人人自由且幸福是简单的，它会是个好口号。但如果希望人人幸福，怎能看着他们做可能伤害自己的事，怎能任由他们做让自己痛苦的事？在上学的时候我就不该任由热安碰那些危险的书，如果他从来不曾读过它们，也许他现在能有平静幸福的生活。”  
“如果不自由，怎么会幸福？”  
“只要觉得自己拥有自由。”  
自由，它是那底线。当安灼拉踏过它时，公白飞才意识到它存在。  
这是一切的结束。  
  
第二天，公白飞申请了单人公寓。  
“为什么要这样？”安灼拉问，“如果有观点不一致，可以讨论。达成一致，或各持自己观点。不必分开。”  
“已经决定了。”公白飞说。  
安灼拉没有再试图阻止他离开。不再说话，只是看着他收拾东西。公白飞没有抬头看他，没有再看他的眼睛。  
他试图从他们共用的物品中挑出属于自己的，只有几本书和几件衣服。把它们装进包里，和它们一起离开。  
进入一间自己的公寓，房间更小，却显得更空。他没有什么东西可放进去。另一个人不会进来，他把他关在外面。他清楚地知道，他们再也不可能像过去一样亲密。清楚得像新公寓中苍白的新床单，清楚得像新电视机的黑色棱角，清楚得像刚刚擦干净的窗玻璃，清楚得像房间里冰冷陌生的气味。  
公白飞坐在新沙发上，顶灯将整个房间照得空荡荡。他从未这么孤独，被关在盒子里，独自一人，而他被关在盒子外。像是初次分离的孪生子。或是身体的一部分被撕扯开来，他看那伤口。觉得刚刚经历了截肢手术，粗线把截断面的皮肤潦草地缝合在一起，勉强把他剩余的部分关在体内。血和脓从粗线缝合的伤口里往外渗。从某种角度说，他更自由了，但伤口让他疼痛。  
坐在他新公寓的新沙发上，在半夜三点钟对着新电视。对上面的画面视而不见。他需要的只是噪音。一次又一次，他对自己说，你太不成熟，太幼稚，太愚蠢，太自以为是，太自我中心。成年人应当能理性地处理意见分歧，成年人应该包容不同观点。但是，他知道自己已经不可能再与安灼拉一起生活了。那词打开了一道门，没法儿再把它关上，走出去就不能回头。那个词建起一座墙壁，即使他们试图否认它存在，它也仍立在着，把他们分割在两侧。  
白天工作中，有时候他和安灼拉会遇到，仍会交谈。过去公白飞常常感到，他们交谈时像是自己与自己对话，自己与自己争辩。但是现在，在分开之后，他们说话时像两个人，两个疏远的人，谨慎地保持着距离。生怕一个错误的词从自己口中溜出，减少对话，闭上嘴唇。中间遮着空气和银灰外套光滑冰凉的布料。  
如果他们在街上擦肩而过，公白飞知道安灼拉看到自己时的神情。他的蓝眼睛里有露出悲伤，一点儿悲伤。公白飞再也不知道这悲伤是源于安灼拉知道自己失去了他，他们间的亲密已经失去再也无法找回；或者，安灼拉的悲伤是来源于他无法修正公白飞的思想，无法救治他，像是因为无法修好一台坏了的机器感到悲伤。  
  
公白飞坐在“窗口”，想到安灼拉。饮料被送了上来，他随便咽了两口。并不因为想喝，只是杯子被放在眼前，该做的事情似乎就是端起来给自己灌两口。就像现在他坐在这地方，只是因为他认为自己该做些令人愉快的事情，但实际上得不到丝毫快乐的感觉。饮料没什么味道，也许有点薄荷味，就一点。公白飞把它喝下去，几乎没有意识到它是含酒精的。  
缪尚已经旧了，即使在地下，墙纸也退了颜色，画框或者说窗框的油漆剥落。桌子上有烟头的烫后的焦痕和已经固着抹不去的污迹。他想找些被涂在桌面上的句子，但只有一句，而且已经模糊了。公白飞甚至没法判断出那字母是E还是C。  
他放弃了，握着酒杯，抬起头来。  
“雪中森林窗子”旁边的座位，是古费拉克和热安喜欢的位置。过去他们带着他来这里时，总会坐在那个位置。还有格朗泰尔，他有时候也来。他们就坐在那个“靠窗”的位置，闲扯、喝酒、读书，有时候格朗泰尔会画画。格朗泰尔喜欢胡扯，一杯一杯把酒往肚里灌，让酒精浸到那些话里，把它们变成醉话。古费拉克也喝着酒，但速度要慢许多。微笑着，讲他新听来的趣事，开始一个讨论话题，或者只是讲个笑话。公白飞和热安更喜欢扫荡柜子里那些从销毁政策中幸免的书，只有听到感兴趣的话题时才会加入谈话。  
“我不明白。为什么要用条件反射使人不碰书籍。”有一次，热安这么说，带着全然迷惑的神情，“如果诗歌是被翻译为文字的人，触摸一本诗集就像是碰触一个人。既然人与人之间拥抱不是被禁止的，为什么要禁止翻看一本书。”  
“拥抱？就像这样吗？”古费拉克笑起来，把热安搂在身边，低头吻他的耳垂。  
  
眼下，在那位置坐着的是一位代尔塔。公白飞从他的咔叽色徽章上认出来。如今物质的丰富使得各种姓间在物质享受方面相差无几，相同的居住条件、相同的服装质地、相同的食物质量，在奢饰品购买方面也没什么差别。各种姓的服饰颜色不再做规定，转为佩戴相应颜色的徽章，但也不是强制要求。  
那位代尔塔，他在读一本书。

有人在看着他，他能感觉到。弗以伊抬起眼睛，从书页上边缘望出去。有个穿着柔软蓝色毛衣戴眼镜的家伙正看着他。  
公白飞见那位代尔塔抬头望向自己，觉得一阵尴尬。盯着人看是不礼貌的行为，也许他未察觉到的酒精使他变得莽撞。  
拿起酒杯，公白飞站起身来，脑袋有点发沉。这清水一样的饮品居然是有效力的，正影响他的思维和平衡能力。不明白自己为什么要这样做，但他正向着那“雪中森林窗子”走过去。  
他来到弗以伊面前。“您好！请问，您对面的位置有人吗？我可以坐在这里吗？”  
弗以伊点了点头。  
公白飞坐下，把酒杯放在桌上，双手握着杯子。“以前，我的朋友们喜欢这个位置。抱歉太鲁莽了。”  
“不用抱歉。”  
“你可以叫我公白飞。现在是中心医院的实习生。”公白飞不知道自己为什么要说这些，他像个试图搭讪但终将遭到失败的麻烦人物。说话唐突，而且唠叨。  
“弗以伊。制扇工。”  
“我们社会对扇子的需求不多吧？既然现在有中央空调。”话刚出口，公白飞就想咬断自己的舌头。酒精干的好事，他已经不会与人礼貌交谈了。也许以后该多喝几次酒，让身体更习惯酒精，不然一点儿酒就会使他说出不得体的话来。  
“不。扇子不光是用来扇凉。我们做给女士随身带的小扇子，装饰品，像是胸针和腰带，增加神秘感和妩媚。”  
“有供男士使用的扇子吗？”  
“有。更多扇子是用于收藏的。类似集邮，扇子收藏者人数众多。我们每季度会有一个主题，限量发售。”  
“也许我该试试收集扇子，作为业余爱好。”  
“不过如果您想收集，我可以提供优先购买渠道。”  
“您的爱好是，读书？”  
“不算爱好，只是想读而已。”  
“我的朋友曾经说……也许我要问的问题太粗鲁，其实我并不想无理，也不是歧视和恶意，只是单纯好奇。请原谅我，可以问吗？”  
“什么问题。”弗以伊已经放弃读书了，把书倒扣在桌上。  
“听说，代尔塔从小会接受条件反射教育。让孩子们拿起书本和花，然后电击他们，用噪声恐吓他们。当他们长大以后就会对书满怀厌恶之情，不会再碰书了。但你……仍然在读书？”  
“你看到了，我在读。我读，因为我喜欢读。有的代尔塔讨厌书，有的代尔塔喜欢书，个体差异。电击并不是对所有人都有同等效果。”弗以伊把手臂环抱在胸前，“至于条件反射和睡眠教育，你听说过梦境骑士、逆行镜面、狗的巴普洛夫、空盒子，以及百灵鸟和猫老板吗？”  
“没有。它们是什么？”  
“一些团伙，或者组织。我说不好它们是什么。它们像是体内的肿瘤或者粘块，丝丝拉拉地牵扯着周围的组织。我没有参与，但知道它们存在。”  
“它们做什么？”  
“有的专注逆转条件反射教育和睡眠教育的成果，有的专注于争取自由，有的反种姓制度、反规则、反幸福、反对一切。”  
“我从没注意到它们的存在。”  
“当然，因为你是阿尔法。”  
这是一切的开始。  
  
  
  
  
  
04  
  
刚走进公寓门，安灼拉就闻到一股味道，古怪的味道，并不难闻。似乎曾经闻到过，但在回忆起这是什么气味时遭到了失败。  
挂起外套，放下提包。安灼拉在厨房发现了怪味的来源。格朗泰尔正在灶上煎东西。  
“这是什么？”他探头望望那平底煎锅，里面有些棕色的圆东西，热油围着它们吱吱冒泡。  
“蘑菇，煎蘑菇。我还做了炖菜。”格朗泰尔快快活活地回答。  
“我已经吃过晚饭了。”  
“我还没有吃过晚饭。”大写的R快快活活地放下锅铲，从柜子里取出两个瓷盘。“你和公白飞从来不自己做饭吃，是吧？今天我找炖锅，发现它还关在包装盒里。是我，英勇的R骑士，把它从永久监禁的悲惨命运中解救出来。”  
安灼拉冷眼瞪着他。格朗泰尔刚住进来几天，居然比他更了解厨房中物品的收藏位置。他自己都已经忘记了平底煎锅放在哪儿，几乎没有用过，只是刚买回来时用它做过一次煎饼。煎糊了，他还被热油烫伤了手。公白飞给他涂上药膏，把焦炭煎饼扔进垃圾桶，然后他们打电话叫了外卖煎饼。杏仁味的，加枫糖浆。再后来，他们就把那该死的平底煎锅忘在脑后了。  
“小心！小心热油！”与煎锅不愉快的往事让安灼拉警告格朗泰尔。  
“别担心。安灼拉主任，你从来都是啃面包就水过活吗？冰箱的肚子里只有面包，你打算把它饿死？简直能听到它哭泣的声音。教堂里的老鼠，安灼拉的冰箱。不过，现在我把它塞满了，喂饱了。感谢我们仁慈的R骑士。”  
安灼拉打开冰箱门，里面确实塞满东西，瓶瓶罐罐、塑料盒子还有洗干净的蔬菜。安灼拉对蔬菜们不是很了解。更正，他了解蔬菜们的名称、种植范围、营养价值，但见到完整的生蔬菜时不大能叫出它们的名字。只有被食堂大厨被搅碎煮熟端上桌，他才能勉强认出它们。  
格朗泰尔把七只煎成棕色的蘑菇盛进盘子里，把盘子放在餐桌上，又取出一把叉子，放在盘边。“你尝尝。只加了盐和胡椒。”  
“我吃过晚饭了。”  
“这是我第二次听到这话。”格朗泰尔回到煎锅边，背对着安灼拉，“我知道你已经拿食堂里被称为食物的东西填过肚子了。就尝尝，一点蘑菇而已。”  
安灼拉拉出椅子，在餐桌边坐下，望着那七只蘑菇。莫名其妙地觉得那些蘑菇也在瞪着他。  
格朗泰尔扭头从盘子里偷走一颗蘑菇，送进嘴里。“味道不错。不过可以更好。”大写的R舔了舔手指头，回头照料锅里那批蘑菇，同时哼着歌，完全走调。  
  
既然他坐在桌边，既然今晚没有工作要干，安灼拉觉得这是个适合谈话的时间。他坐直身体，把双臂放在餐桌上。蘑菇们瞪着他。  
“格朗泰尔。”  
“什么？你觉得蘑菇太淡了吗？应该再多加点盐？我也觉得有点淡。”大写的R对着平底煎锅扒拉。继续试图把歌哼到调子上。  
“格朗泰尔！”  
“咋了？”格朗泰尔仍然对着平底煎锅。  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
“谈啥？”  
“你。”  
“我有什么可谈的。谈我还不如谈冰箱，还有耗子。虽然现在没耗子了。”  
“格朗泰尔，我们需要严肃地谈谈。”  
“好的，好的，安灼拉主任。”格朗泰尔转过身来，终于面对着安灼拉，“严肃什么？什么严肃？谈吧。”  
“我同意你搬进来的原因。”安灼拉严肃地望着R，满意地看到格朗泰尔的神色也严肃起来。  
“很早以前，我就翻看过你的记录。从孵化室一直到重设置中心，昨天又去环境美化部浏览了你的档案。”  
“好啊。你已经把我从头发梢了解到脚指甲盖，从表皮了解到胃粘膜。但偏偏错过了心脏。”  
安灼拉忽视他的回应，继续说下去。“我也看过热安的记录，看过很多次。我想找出你们的问题出在哪里。是在哪一个步骤出了差错，让你们变成现在的样子？”  
“在卵子受精的时候，安灼拉。”  
“不。初始设置中，不该是这样。”  
格朗泰尔弹了下舌头。  
“十六岁以前，你的问题一直没有表露出来。记录显示你是个活泼、热情、精力充沛的孩子，热爱集体活动，对他人友爱，对性行为的兴趣符合社会要求。也许有时候行为随意、太过吵闹，但并没有违背社会规范的地方。直到十六岁因为行为失当被送去再设置。”  
“那些档案，它们记录我怎么行为失当了？”  
“你说了亵渎的话。复述它们是不合适的。”  
“别这么假正经，安灼拉。你十六岁的时候还不是这假正经样儿，至少会听听那些傻话。你知道我说了什么，你当时肯定听说过。”  
安灼拉低下头，“你说，幸福半点用处也没有，就像福特轿车一样，半点用处也没有。”  
“哈，我就是管不住自己的嘴。那是胡话，但我就是想说。”格朗泰尔又从盘子里偷了个蘑菇，“我得到后果了，被送去修理。我活该被修理。不过，现在教训已经吸取，重新设置已经完成，我被修理好了。”  
“我不认为你已经好起来了。环境美化部的三级刷墙工按规定由代尔塔担任，你的设置是阿尔法。你在做的工作不符合你的初始设置。从档案看，你并不是愉悦积极地生活工作。”安灼拉顿了一下，想了想，“你只是撑着不死而已。”  
“一切不都是这样吗。好吧，再设置中心没能把我完全修好。马马虎虎算修好。我可以管住自己的嘴巴，至少在专心刷墙的时候。别这幅严肃样子，安灼拉。我现在可幸福了。别这样子，你的眼睛看着有股悲伤劲儿，我不喜欢你悲伤。”  
“让你搬进来，”安灼拉顿了一下，“同意与你交往，是因为我觉得如果我们相处一阵，也许我能够改变你的状态。”  
“你想修好我？”  
“不要用修好这种粗暴的词。只是希望你感到愉快幸福，变得积极起来。你身上仍有问题存在，从言谈中就可感受到。我们应该解决问题。如果任由这些问题发展，你以后会感到痛苦，会滑向不幸的境地，我不希望看到这样的事情发生。我没能避免热安自毁，疏忽了。我至少应该拯救你。”  
格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。“我主福特哟。安灼拉主任，你打算拯救我？！拯救？你打算把我救到哪儿去？我不会痛苦，有唆麻在，你不必担心。”  
“热安表现出对唆麻的抗药性。我们开始担心唆麻的效用。”  
“别担心，成吗？我没事儿，我好得很，我天天快活得像白痴，或者白痴得像个快活的人。”  
安灼拉皱了皱眉头，“这样的话表明你不是‘没事儿’。我只是希望你好起来。”那蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔。  
“好？安灼拉，告诉我，什么是‘好’？如果是对于我来说的‘好’，为什么要由你确定什么是‘好’？我不需要被任何人拯救，不需要由任何人拯救。”格朗泰尔把第二批七只蘑菇盛进第二个瓷盘里，又往锅里扔了七只白白胖胖的蘑菇，“快吃蘑菇吧，那盘都快凉了。凉了味道真的不好。”  
“格朗泰尔，你对自己该认真一点。”  
“认真？那我们来说‘好’吧。好就是幸福吗？好就是身心健康，情绪稳定，并且时时感到幸福？我只知道蘑菇凉了不好吃。”  
安灼拉没说话。  
“感觉到幸福就是幸福，感觉到自由就是自由。安灼拉主任，未来的安灼拉局长，安灼拉总统。你巴不得把所有人都存入计算机，然后让他们每天啃带血的牛排，舔自己的电子蛋蛋。哦，错了，那是对狗，不是对人。你巴不得把每个人都存入计算机，安排他们吃什么穿什么，安排他们最适合的工作，安排他们的性生活。每人都安排一条幸福的生活轨迹，把幸福、自由和性高潮源源不断地灌进他的的电子脑袋瓜。”  
安灼拉张嘴试图反驳，格朗泰尔没让反驳出口。“别说你不愿意这样，安灼拉。你只不过是做不到而已。如果你做到了，我就不过是条数据，一堆010101，一个虚拟的数字R，每天幸福得直冒泡。哦，也许我就是条数据。我怎么能知道自己是不是活在虚拟的数字世界里？不，你不会往进加性高潮。你只会往我脑子里灌幸福和自由。”  
“我不想听你胡说八道。”  
格朗泰尔在桌边坐下，坐在安灼拉对面，把一颗蘑菇放进自己嘴里。“别生气，安灼拉。让我们认真谈谈，谈谈你的问题。”  
“我的什么问题？”  
“你的性生活。它是个巨大的丑闻。”  
“这方面我的做法有违社会道德。但是太忙了，没有时间和精力。”  
“别找借口。你是在压抑自己以获得激情吗？激情可不好，它会让我们的社会不稳定。”  
“不，我只是忙，工作。”  
“如果不是你在应对能源危机第三次浪潮时表现出的果断镇定和出众能力，背德的性生活早就使你和公白飞被发配到某个偏远的岛上了。七八年中只与一个人有性关系，你知道有多少人说你恬不知耻？如果再这样下去你的前途就完了。你很年轻，已经是主任了，因为你解决起问题来像斩断成团荆棘的骑士利剑。但道德问题会限制你的发展。你本可以成为安灼拉局长，成为安灼拉总统。但是，道德有问题。”  
“我并不想做任何违背道德的行为。只是没有兴趣。”  
“这就是问题。安灼拉，你对性半点兴趣也没有，对姑娘们甚至不正眼看。金发和漂亮身材，聪明的脑瓜，能干的主任。有多少姑娘追求过你？你拒绝过多少姑娘？还有小伙儿？”  
“我不记得了。”  
“你知道这是不好的。”  
安灼拉没有回话。  
格朗泰尔继续说下去，“如果你想拯救我，让我‘好’起来。那么，也该让我帮助你，让你‘好’起来。这样才公平。”  
“是的。这样很公平。”安灼拉盯着桌面。  
“我会尽量向你认为‘好’的方向努力。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉点点头，伸出手。“我也会配合，尽量做出改变。”  
格朗泰尔握了握安灼拉的手。“我们晚上可以试试。不要仅仅十五分钟。时间更长一些，不要有时间限制。你得放松点儿，洗个热水澡，看看感官片录像，也许服用一点唆麻。然后慢慢来。也许你会感到有兴趣。只要觉得有兴趣，以后就会愿意拥有更多的情人。”  
“也许。”安灼拉顿了一下，抬眼看看格朗泰尔，“你提出与我交往就是为了改变我不被社会认可的行为吗？”  
“我以为你永远不会问了。”格朗泰尔笑起来，站起身，把平底煎锅中的蘑菇都盛了出来，装在盘子里，推到安灼拉面前。把炖菜也盛出来端到桌上。安灼拉看着他。  
格朗泰尔拿了勺子，在桌边坐下，“吃点蘑菇吧。它们已经不算热了。”  
安灼拉用叉子扎起一块蘑菇，送进嘴里。觉得味道很不错，这让他有点吃惊。绝大多数情况下，对食物他从没有好吃或不好吃的印象。吃东西因为需要能量维持生存和工作的气力，类似于往轿车里加汽油。煎蘑菇确实挺好吃，虽然有点凉了。他又往嘴里送了一块。  
  
  
05  
  
格朗泰尔喂了自己一勺炖菜，“记得我们六岁的时候吗？”  
“有些印象。”  
“记得那天晚上吗？我在半夜里醒过来。毫无原因的醒了，不是因为噩梦，不是因为噪音，也没有地震。突然醒来，像是从空中摔落，或者穿过一道门，睁开眼睛，头脑清醒得和白天一样，似乎从没有睡着过。但我记得我刷过牙了，而且我躺在床上，身下是床单，头下是枕头，我的手里攥着被子。灰色的小被子，直到现在仍然记得清清楚楚，记得它暖烘烘的气味，和被子边的针脚。有个声音在说话，‘咔叽色很难看，我不喜欢和代尔塔孩子们玩，他们太蠢了’，声音特别轻柔，把那话重复着，一遍又一遍。听到第三遍，我觉得腻味，在床上坐起来。窗口的窗帘拉着，看不到外面，门也关着。孩子们都睡在床上。那两列小铁床，每个床上有个灰色小鼓包，小山丘，钻在灰被子里的小孩子，睡熟的小孩子。我从床上爬下来，床有点高。我不想穿鞋子，很高兴半夜里不会有人让我穿鞋子。我就光着脚在屋里溜达，从这张床走到那张床，看那些睡熟的孩子。那时候，你睡在床上，侧身躺着，特规矩地把整个身子都盖在被子里，被子边一直拉到下巴。我记得注意到了你的金发，我走过去，歪头看你的脸。发现你的眼睛是睁着的，这吓了我一跳。当然，我没有跳起来或叫起来，只是在心里吓了一跳。蓝眼睛睁着，苍白的脸，盖着灰被子，安静躺着，醒着。”  
“记起来了。我当时睡眠质量很差，经常无法入睡，只能醒着躺在床上，听睡眠教育的录音。”安灼拉吃掉的盘子里最后一块蘑菇。  
“看到我，你的眼睛眨了一下。于是我知道自己不是唯一睡不着的人。我忘了我说过什么，也许说‘你也没睡着’也许说‘我们一起玩点什么’，我忘了。反正，最终你从被子里钻出来，爬下床。我们走到门口。我记得门缝底下透进来的光，特别弱的淡黄色，从走廊里溜进来的光，关在门外的光。当时我们太矮了，门把手很高。你要抬起胳膊来才能够到它。我记得看着你去拧门把手，灰色的睡衣袖子滑了下来，露出瘦瘦的胳膊，苍白的手指抓着门把，非常用力地扭它。然后，门就开了，像是奇迹。我说不好，开门是件普通事，孩子宿舍的门也不会反锁。但是，当时，你用了拧了一下之后，看着门吱呀一声向外打开，就像奇迹。我们往房间外看，走廊的绿墙壁，微弱的黄色顶灯灯光。我去拉你的手，你没有把我推开，而是握起我的手，往前迈了一步。我记得走廊的地面，铺着带着绿纹的光滑白石板，缝隙里是墨绿色，很奇怪的地面。我想着，那是传说中的祖母绿，被磨碎了变成浆，填满缝隙。你拉着我往前走。光脚踩在地面上，脚底发凉，一点声音也不出。我们从走廊这头走到那头，空荡荡的走廊，带绿纹的冰冷地面，绿墙和黄光。只有我们俩，穿灰睡衣的小孩，手拉着手。我抬头看挂着的黄色小灯泡，微微晃荡着，只有一点暖和，一点点。两侧都是房间，门关着。不知道里面有什么，里面藏着东西，关在门后面，锁在屋子里。现在，我知道那些都是孩子的宿舍，但在当时，每个房间都是谜。封闭的空间，无法知道里面有什么。你拉着我的手，沿着走廊走，走廊那么长。其实是很短的走廊，但当时我太小了，只觉得它很长。我们一直走到走廊尽头。那儿有个窗户，窗外黑透了。窗子旁边是楼梯，向上通向未知的空间，向下通向无底的深坑。我想那些楼梯都是没有尽头的，如果我们开始往楼上走，或者往楼下走，只会永远走下去，路过一个又一个楼层，永远到不了尽头。永远无法到达顶层或底层，根本没有顶层或底层。只是楼梯和楼层，不断循环没有尽头。你站在楼梯边，低头看着。我记得你那严肃的样子，像个若有所思的石雕孩子。那天夜里，我们没有走下楼梯，只在走廊里又转了一圈，就返回宿舍。轻柔的声音在黑暗里念着‘咔叽色很难看’，孩子们睡在他们的小床上，根本不知道我们的冒险。我爬回床上，躺着，听着睡眠教育的录音，望着天花板，睡不着。一直睡不着。于是又从床上爬下来，走到你的床边。你仍然侧身躺着，闭着眼睛，被子盖得严严实实。我把手放在你肩膀的位置，你就睁开眼睛。似乎你从没睡着过。‘我冷，我睡不着’，记得我当时这么对你说。‘上床来’，你对我说。于是我爬上床。当时觉得那铁床很高，爬上去要费一番力气。‘你可以睡在这儿。被子里暖和’，你特别严肃。我钻进被子里，在你身边躺下。我偷偷拥抱你。‘睡吧’，你的口气总是特别严肃，像那些老师，严厉的老师。不，是严格又温和的老师。当时你真是个小大人。我觉得暖和又安心，眼皮发沉，不知道我们什么时候睡着的。”  
“我记得第二天早上，醒来的时候发现你的胳膊搭在我的脖子上。你总是四处走动，把双脚冻得冰凉。”安灼拉边说边从格朗泰尔面前的盘子里偷走一只蘑菇。  
“是搂着你的脖子。当时我该穿上鞋子，但穿鞋太无聊。每天每人都穿着鞋，一直穿着鞋。穿着鞋吃饭，穿着鞋上课，穿着鞋游戏，穿着鞋去操场，甚至洗澡的时候也穿鞋，穿拖鞋。我想要不穿鞋走路。第二天晚上我也没穿鞋。记得吗，我们简直像是约定好了一样，在半夜醒来。这次是你来到我的床边。我们拉着手，打开门，从宿舍里溜出去。两个小孩子，拉着手。半夜里，在寂静的走廊里，在黄色灯光底下，我们走到楼梯口。窗外黑色猫头鹰轻轻抖动羽毛，但它不叫，从来不叫。你低头看着楼梯，毫不犹豫地探出脚去。我担心你会踩进虚空。只有这楼层是坚实的，其他地方都是空的，只是幻影，巫术师造出的假象。如果迈下去会踩空。从云朵边迈出去，掉下去。当然，我担心的并没有发生，你稳稳地踩在下一级台阶上，把另一只脚也迈下去。在下一级台阶上站定了。我没动，就站在楼梯边。我不知道自己觉得害怕，还是觉得迷惑，或者只是觉得古怪。当时，我认为，一旦踏上那楼梯，就会迷失在无尽的楼梯和楼层中。我们会走丢，像是森林里的小汉斯和格雷特尔，面包屑都被鸟儿吃光了，根本没有面包屑。只有树，很多树，看起来都是一样，同一棵树的复制品，立了一排又一排，反复的循环。同样的楼层和楼梯，间隔着反复循环，没有尽头，开始就是结束，结束也是开始。只要踏出一步，我们就会迷失在楼梯和楼层组成的迷宫里，再也找不到回来的路，再也认不出我们出发的楼层，即使我们一次次路过它，也认不出它来，只会一次又一次地错过它。踏出一步，就再也回不来了，再也别想回到安宁的小房间里，再也见不到小铁床和灰色小被子。我还是挺喜欢那灰色小被子的。但是你拉着我的手，你站在下一级台阶那里，拉着我的手，回过头来看着我，眼睛蓝的像最晴朗的天空。有那么一天，下午天气特别好，孩子们都在院子里玩，我在荡秋千，天蓝得像是再也没有明天了。你的眼睛就是那样。于是我往下迈了一步。你拉着我往楼下走。我们遇到了一个楼层，往下走，又遇到了一个楼层，继续往下走，就到头了，到了第一层。我原先的担忧简直可笑，无用的担忧，自寻烦恼的恐惧，以为洞穴里有条龙，走进去只看到一条小狗。这楼梯和楼层都是有尽头的，这只是幢普普通通的房子。我本该知道它就是间普普通通房子，毕竟，在白天里我就在这楼中活动，游戏或是上课。白天时我知道它有六层的，一至三层是教室，四至六层是卧室。到了晚上怎么就忘记了？似乎在夜间一切看起来都不同了，中了魔法。第一层的走廊也空荡荡，与第四层一样，两侧的教室门关着，正门锁着。我们又往楼上走，返回我们出发的楼层，返回我们睡觉的房间。你拉着我的手，我们安全地回来了，没有走丢，没有消失，没有在楼梯迷宫中变成一堆干枯白骨。我觉得我们像是击败怪兽从迷宫口走出的英雄，或者带着圣杯返回的骑士。我们又回到房间，睡眠教育的录音仍在播放。这次我没有往自己床的方向走，而是跟着你，直接爬到你的床上。你的床上总是很暖和，我会很快睡着。”  
“第三天。”格朗泰尔继续讲下去，“你把公白飞也叫起来，加入冒险。我们站在他的床边，穿着灰色小睡衣。你把他推醒。刚醒过来时他那么吃惊，猛吸一口气，张着嘴，眼睛睁得圆圆的。你从床头柜上拿起他的眼镜，给他戴上。给别人戴眼镜总会显得笨手笨脚，何况你只有六岁，简直是在把眼镜往他脸上推。他自己把眼镜戴好，让眼镜腿儿正常地挂在耳朵上，坐起来。你招招手，让他俯下身，然后趴在他耳边说话。我不知道你说了什么。等你说完了，公白飞点点头，从床上爬下来。在床下找到他的鞋子，套上了。我们一起去冒险。这次我们要找那柔和声音的来源。是谁在我们睡觉时说话，教我们不要和代尔塔孩子们玩？也许是个女巨人，也许是整栋房子。这大房子，也许它就是那女巨人，我们都在她的肚子里，但是一点也不知道自己在人家肚子里，因为我们醒着的时候她不说话。只有小孩子睡着了，她才说话。这栋女巨人房子说话，她的墙壁说着，她的地板说着，她的小铁床说着，她的电灯泡说着，‘咔叽色很难看’。‘不，走廊里没有声音。只是在房间里有声音。’你这么说，告诉我肯定不会是女巨人。公白飞找到了声音的来源，一个挂在墙上的黑黑的盒子，盒子里传出声音来。想必那盒子里有个小精灵，到了晚上就对我们说话，但她为什么不让我们和代尔塔孩子们玩？‘这是喇叭。’公白飞说，有十足的把握，‘我们去找声音的起源。’声音通过一根线传过来，像树汁在枝干中流动，我们要找它的根，可是根本就看不到线。我们溜出房间，沿着走廊，轻轻推开走廊两侧那一扇扇门，往进看。每次推开门时，我总会猜测里面有什么。泡在瓶子里的怪异动物，黏糊糊的？或者，裹着纱布的尸体，干巴巴的？推开某一扇门时，我甚至以为门打开时会有阳光冲出来。但是没有。当我从门缝往进看时，只见到与我们房间相似的房间，黑屋子、小铁床、小孩子，一个声音反复教导孩子们不要和代尔塔玩。我确信，那些房间的门关着时，屋里的东西不是铁床和孩子。只是在我往进望的一瞬间它们才形成、出现。我以为我们从来没有看到真相，即使我推开门看了，我仍不知道门关着时房间内的状况。当我们打开门时，当我们注视房间内部时，房间内的东西就会改变。打开门看到它时是一个样儿，关上门看不到它时是另一个样儿。我永远不知道门关着时里面有什么。也许，门关着时，里面充满了金色阳光。但当我打开门时，当我的目光钻进门缝的那一刻，阳光就藏起来了，消失了，一间宿舍形成了，这真是无聊。我宁可那些门关着，让我猜测里面有什么。最终，只剩下走廊尽头的房间，在楼梯对面，窗子旁边的那个房间。你举起胳膊，去扭门把手，我和公白飞看着。你拉开门，里面不是熄了灯的宿舍，灯亮着呢。一间亮着灯的小屋，一张大桌子靠着墙，桌子上放着一架大机器，吱吱运转着，黄绿的小灯忽闪忽闪。我跑过去，扒着桌子边，垫着脚尖看它，伸手去扒拉上面的按钮。你把我的手挡开。公白飞也走到桌子边，‘如果有把螺丝刀就好了，可以看看它的内部，是如何运转的。’‘我们明天去偷一把。’我说。而你只是看着它，安静思考着。在桌子边，有把椅子。你把椅子摆正，爬上去。我们看着你，穿着灰色睡衣的严肃小孩，站在椅子上，看着播放睡眠教育录音的机器。在那机器中间，有个红色按钮。你看着，想了想，然后伸出手去，带着股坚定的神态，把手指放在红色按钮上。又瘦又苍白的手指，用力按下去。机器停了，那声音也消失了。没有人教我们讨厌咔叽色了。我们就呆在那屋里，等着看会有什么事发生。果然，不出两分钟，老师就冲进来了。 ”  
  
“结果我们被带到教师办公室接受教育。”  
“是啊。‘好孩子在晚上要好好睡觉，这样才能长高高的个子’，还有‘好孩子要规规矩矩，不要乱跑不要乱动东西，这样才能健康又快乐’，这类话。老师讲啊讲。公白飞一直不安地推眼镜，你就只是盯着那老师，像是座小孩子的石雕，一幅庄重样子。我不明白被你那样盯着，她怎么还能讲下去。可她还是讲下去了，按照工作要求给予我们适当的教育。我记得那位老师，棕色头发，眼睛水汪汪的。她并不算严厉，而且她肯定恨死我了。记得吗？把我们往教师办公室带去时，你和公白飞都老老实实跟着她走，我躺在地下打滚。她不得不把我抱起来，我尖叫着踢她，因为怕吵醒其他孩子，她用手捂住我的嘴，我咬了她。把我扔进教师办公室时她都要哭了。我当时真是个十分混账的小孩子。”  
“现在想起来确实挺混账，不过那时候我们都太小了。”  
“她只是在做她必须做的工作。我只是吓坏了又生气。当时一心以为她是怪兽伪装的，穿着人皮的怪物，装作是我们的老师。想把我们带进教师办公室，关起门来把我们挨个生吞下肚，或者放在火上烤熟切开来吃。别问我当时为什么会这么想。事后我感到抱歉，抱歉咬了她，还有踢。在那以后，每次发糖的时候，她把糖块给我时总有点畏缩，好像怕我咬她。而且她再也不对我笑了。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，“后来，我们再也没能半夜溜下床。他们在晚饭里放了安眠药。大概从那时候起，我就反感睡眠教育。”  
“睡眠教育是不得已而为之。”安灼拉把叉子放下了，“如果思路真可以看做是道路，睡眠教育为人指出了安全的大道，并设置防护栏，防止他们拐进通往痛苦和危险的荆棘小路，刺伤自己。”  
“‘灰色是最好的’‘咔叽色是最好的’‘阿尔法聪明但工作更辛苦’，世上有比它们更可笑的指路牌吗。”格朗泰尔继续消灭盘子里的蘑菇。  
“首先，阿尔法的工作时间最长，这是事实。其次，不同种姓间有智力差异，从事的职业也有差别。但是，说智力量表得分高的人优于得分低的人，脑力劳动高于体力劳动，类似于认为肤色深的人优于肤色浅的人，都是荒唐可笑的。都是用于测量对比的指标和数字而已，人与人之间确有差异，但他们是平等的，不分高下优劣。可惜，不知为什么，人类就是喜欢相互比来比去。总是希望能认定自己的生活优于他人的生活。如果能够觉得自己的生活优于他人，他们就感到愉悦和满足；当感到自己的生活不如他人时，他们就自卑和沮丧。因为我们的目标是让所有人幸福，所以必然鼓励不同种姓的人关注自己得分最高的那项指标。比如，对于阿尔法，让他们认为将人的生活分为高低等级的标准是智力量表上的数字，他们会认为自己的处境是优于其他种姓的，于是感到愉快，努力工作。对于代尔塔，让他们认为人的生活好坏标准是工作与休息时间的均衡，智力只是次要指标，他们也认为自己的处境优于其他种姓，于是也感到愉快。每一个种姓都有得分最高的指标与得分最低的指标。既然有得分最高的指标可用于与其他种姓的低分对比以判断生活好坏，何必要用得分最低的指标与高分对比。如果各种姓都认为评判生活优劣的标准是自己得分低的指标，那只会让人产生自卑、忧伤、不满和自我嫌弃的情绪，会让他们不幸福。阿尔法觉得工作辛苦压力大，贝塔觉得嫌弃自己不是最智力最高的，代尔塔因为自己做的是体力劳动而自卑。这对社会和个人都没有任何好处。”  
“主任，你这是被睡眠教育的结果。”大写的R拿叉子敲敲空了的盘子。  
“这句话你对我说过不止一次了。即使是睡眠教育暗示我这样思考，这种想法也是合理且有益的。在旧世界中，人们就已经这样做了。他们没有睡眠教育，就用类似的话让自己感到愉快。‘即使某方面不如某，但在另一方面我做的不错’，让自己喜爱自己的生活。通过对旧世界中案例的分析，可以得出幸福的诀窍，爱好非做不可的事，喜欢无法逃避的命运。不这样做，还能怎样？只能痛苦不满地活着，然后不甘心地死去。比起痛苦地活着，幸福地生活总更好一些。”  
“为什么要有‘非做不可的事’和‘无法逃避的命运’？把命运设置中心撤掉，它们就都不存在了。”格朗泰尔边说边吃掉最后一口炖菜。  
“与命运设置中心无关，这两样东西在人类出现时就已经存在。旧世界里，如种姓间差异一般，人类之间也是有差异的，人的生活也各有不同的。人同样有必须做的事，同样无法逃避命运。没有命运设置中心，没有睡眠教育，差异仍然存在，人和人的命运也许由自然或神明决定，而不是由命运设置中心决定。但都是被决定的，由什么决定有区别吗？人仍然逃不出设定与命运。认为自己会喜欢的事情，做起来未必真正喜欢；追求自己向往的东西，未必能够得到，侥幸得到却发现那样东西面目全非，正是自己憎恶的。旧世界里的这样的事情发生得还少吗？那时候，人对自己的生活不满时，就责怪自己，让自己痛苦，或者责怪神灵和命运。现在的人，如果他们不喜欢自己的生活，当然这通常不会发生，他们至少可以责怪命运设置中心，一个确实存在的机构，而不用责怪虚无的神灵，更不必责怪自己，把痛苦引到自己身上。如果如古老的观点所认为，命运设置和睡眠教育都是罪恶的。作为阿尔法我们也必须承担这罪，为了所有人的幸福，这是我的的职责，我们的命运。”  
“那句话，‘这是睡眠教育的结果’，我说过不止一次的话。记得我上一次对你说是什么时候吗？”格朗泰尔玩着手里的勺子。  
“记得。”  
“什么时候？”  
安灼拉不回答。  
“我们十二岁的时候。”格朗泰尔说下去，“主任来学校检查。前一任主任。那个胖子，脑子里大概也进了脂肪。他谈到命运设置中心，说出了‘有的人扫阴沟，有的人主宰世界’这话。记得你怎么说的？”  
“我说，这话是荒唐的，一个为了让少数人感到自己是世界主宰而存在的社会是荒谬的，他只是受到睡眠教育才说这种话。我们的社会是为了所有人的幸福。”  
“我说了什么？”  
“你说，我也是因为睡眠教育才会说出我说的话，谁都逃不出设置。于是，当时我就把现在对你说的话说了一遍。”安灼拉推开空盘子，“没想到这对话如今还会重复，我需要把解释过的东西再解释一遍。”  
“不，当时你不是这样说的。当时，你没有提到“罪恶”二字。而且还说了其他话，你记得吗？”格朗泰尔把边说边心不在焉地把空盘子摞起来。  
“我不记得。”  
“我帮你记起来。你说，你理解命运设置和睡眠教育的目的都是为了让人幸福让社会稳定。但是。但是，你相信达到幸福肯定会有很多种途径。等我们长大了，你这么说，等我们长大了，我们会找到其他方法，不通过种姓、催眠、电击的道路达到幸福稳定。我们有物质，但还要有理想，人可以不再被种姓的颜色标签区分，每个人都只是他自己；人人都是自由的，不会在睡眠中被操控遭到设置，自由地想他们愿意想的东西；我们不只要幸福。自由、幸福、光明、爱、勇气和知识，我们都要。等我们长大了，我们要找到另一种达到幸福的途径，你这么说。我记得教室里木头长桌，你就坐在桌边。我坐在你对面，像现在这样。但那时候是白天。教室的窗户似乎特别大，整个天空都放进屋里来的。你的金发打了卷，蓝眼睛望着我，胳膊肘撑在桌上，双手攥在胸前。我记得你的声音，总是有点发抖……”  
安灼拉打断了大写的R，“我那时候太天真了。没有其他途径。自由，人可以选择让自己痛苦。如果要人幸福，怎能给人受苦的自由。”  
一句话，让格朗泰尔泄了气。“这话真蠢。”R叹了口气，靠着椅子背儿，让自己从椅子上往下滑，手里仍然玩着勺子，“安灼拉，你太煞风景了。你是扫兴之王。你知道吗。”  
“知道什么？”  
“我刚刚打算说。”格朗泰尔坐直了身子，把勺子放进碗里，低头看着勺子和碗，“那个时候，我们十二岁的时候，你说着自由幸福理想什么什么的，把手攥着，背后的窗子特大，天蓝得跟你的眼睛一个样。那个时候，我就爱上你了。”  
说完，他抬起头来，隔着桌子望着安灼拉。  
安灼拉愣了半秒，“爱？但是，爱……”  
一个吻阻止了安灼拉发表关于爱的见解。格朗泰尔已经站起身，隔着桌子吻了他，吻在嘴唇上。  
一个吻结束。安灼拉愣在那儿，瞪着眼睛。  
“你绷得跟条钢筋似的。吻起来像大理石雕像。放松，安灼拉，别瞪眼。接吻时睁着眼睛会对眼儿。”  
安灼拉闭上眼睛。他应该站起来离开桌子，他应该生气。但他只是闭上眼睛。  
另一个吻。  
  
第二天早上，格朗泰尔醒过来，床上只剩下他一个人了。  
脸贴着床单，格朗泰尔趴着，胡思乱想。  
爱。他怎么会对安灼拉说出爱字？真是愚蠢。愚蠢之极。别担心。只是胡说八道，随口乱说，不经大脑，管不住嘴。他根本不知道爱是什么，只是想用上这个词而已。那话毫无意义。无论安灼拉做出什么回应，他都不会有任何感觉。可那话溜到嘴边，他就知道每个字都是真的，真的跟夜晚一样真。当然，那不是真的。他了解这类话，它一出口，就像是扯开衣领坦露喉咙，只等着一把刀来切断血管和气管。他怎么会犯这错误，把爱字从嘴里放出来。那个词毫无意义，为什么他要说它，他甚至不明白它的意思，他还是让它从嘴里溜出去了。安灼拉已经举起了刀。他只能用一个吻救自己的性命。未出口的话兴许并不是刀。也许是，也许不是。安灼拉打算说什么？但是，爱是个该淘汰的词。或者，但是，你能够爱任何人吗？他猜不到安灼拉会说什么，但在那一瞬间，他惊慌了，站起来，鲁莽地吻他，挡住切喉咙的刀。为什么他会感到惊恐，那只是个他也认不出的词，那只是句胡话。他说了太多胡话，随口乱说，管不住嘴。他是认真的。没有任何话能伤害他，安灼拉也不行。如果他什么也不信，他就什么也不在乎，于是没有什么能够伤害到他，什么也不用怕。可实际上，安灼拉皱着眉头，说出“但是”的时候，他怕得要命。安灼拉用的刀该是冰制成的刀，冷且锋利，带着霜。切开喉咙以后就会融化，不留痕迹，什么也没发生过。安灼拉根本认不出那是刀，也不明白自己做过什么。安灼拉只会问，你为什么流血？而他自己倒在地上，把血弄得满地都是，喉咙里嘶嘶冒血泡，像只被宰杀的鸡。这不会发生，他们只是站在或者坐着，呆着，窗口露出一块夜空。但他已经切开了他的喉咙，血弄得哪儿哪儿都是。  
别夸张，格朗泰尔一边告诫自己，一边从床上爬起来。最多只会是道小伤口，有点伤心，一点酒就能使他痊愈。没那么多血，也没有被割断的气管。何况昨天安灼拉没说什么。最终结局很不错，至少昨天的最终结局很不错。  
格朗泰尔把牙膏挤在牙刷上，回忆昨晚的情形。  
昨晚，热水澡终于登场。安灼拉只用几分钟高效地完成清洁。格朗泰尔慢慢享受温水，在浴缸了泡了足够长的时间。等他从浴室里出来，安灼拉已经把金发脑袋在书里埋了足够长的时间，身体放松、心情愉快，几乎忘记了格朗泰尔的存在。他们侧身躺在床上，面对面，格朗泰尔让自己的手指爬上安灼拉的胳膊。摸索着，终于到一个让两人都喜欢的话题，他们都学过一点钢琴。格朗泰尔让自己的手指更放肆了一点。  
他该怎么评估昨晚的情况？算不上最好的，但绝对不糟糕。  
即使有干净床单、热水澡、音乐，外加大量舒缓情绪的闲谈与爱抚，安灼拉仍然不能完全放松，显得僵硬又别扭。身子像块木板，胳膊像根铁条。格朗泰尔怀疑安灼拉有种罕见的特性，白天时动作灵巧、敏捷、有力，像运动员；但一到床上，就忘了该怎么让胳膊肘打弯。也许安灼拉从来不会真正放松，格朗泰尔想。不过，从另一方面看，安灼拉差不多能算是个温柔的情人，差不多。他可以感到安灼拉试图表达温柔、友爱。但是，只是试图。安灼拉遇到了表达障碍。他想要做出爱抚动作，然后发现：1）他不明白爱抚动作是怎样的，2）他根本不知该如何操纵双手。很明显，安灼拉认真学习了《性知识发凡》，对人类的生理结构在理论方面有足够的认识，把防护和准备活动也熟记于心。但是，在引人愉悦的技巧方面，他得到的知识与训练几乎为零。于是，昨天晚上的情况大概是，安灼拉笨手笨脚地试图表示友爱。总体效果类似于，经常摔碎盆碗的小孩子捧起装金鱼的玻璃缸，翻过栅栏爬上楼还要小心别被地毯绊倒，紧张得几乎不太会迈步了。一方面，这让格朗泰尔觉得有点好笑；另一方面，安灼拉试图表现友爱已经足够让他感到满足和吃惊了。满足得像只喝了牛奶的猫儿，被人爱抚着。同时心中不安，觉得这待遇不是自己该得的。害怕接下来就会因为偷鱼吃挨揍了，再也别想有爱抚了。  
也许，这是由于安灼拉对性的态度，格朗泰尔揣测。没准儿安灼拉仅仅把性行为当做人与人之间表示友善的方式，类似于握手和拥抱。并且认为在性行为中表现友爱是一种义务。可是说不通，安灼拉几乎和所有人握手，但是他几乎不与什么人发生性关系。  
  
格朗泰尔终于完成洗漱，溜达进厨房。  
安灼拉正在一脸迷惑地对着面包片，往上面涂胡萝卜酱。  
“要给你涂一片吗？”见到格朗泰尔进来，安灼拉问。足够心不在焉，继续保持着迷惑神情。  
“我自己来。”格朗泰尔把果酱瓶子拉到眼前，“胡萝卜？”他瞪着标签。  
“胡萝卜。有益健康。”  
“但我买的是金桔酱。”  
“真幸运，你买错了。”  
  
  
  
06  
  
“蛛网还是迷宫？”  
公白飞和弗以伊沿着街走下去。是接近市中心的一条街，公白飞很难想象在商业行为最稠密的地区还有这样偏僻的所在。高原中的深切河谷，藏在水泥的陡崖绝壁造成的阴影里，抬起头来，让目光顺着灰墙爬上去，可以看到窄窄一条蓝天。蓝得不像真实的天空，只是画布上抹着的一层厚厚蓝颜料。  
“有什么区别吗？也许，从直升机上低头看，会像是蛛网。道路在大太阳底下泛着蛛丝般的白光，主干道由城中心向外辐射，再叠加上一圈圈的环路，正是蛛网的模式。但置身城市中，四周只见水泥与红砖墙壁，再无所谓中心与外围、开始与结束，目力所及没有入口也没有出口，更像是迷宫。”  
他最近很少乘直升飞机，也很少使用汽车。遇到弗以伊后，他多数时间和他一起，步行或是使用轨道交通。这是了解他们所处世界的方法，弗以伊说，不是从直升飞机上往下望，不是透过轿车的茶色玻璃窗往外望，而是用双脚感受地面，用眼睛去看每一处墙壁。  
他们并肩沿着那条街走下去。两侧绝壁上镶嵌的玻璃窗是一张张面无表情的脸，一只只窥伺的眼睛。  
“那我们是什么？是蜘蛛，还是蛾子？是怪兽，还是祭品？”  
“我想，两者都是。捕食者和猎物、施暴者和受害者、祭献对象和祭品，两者都是。”公白飞说。  
“不。”弗以伊说，“你是线球。”他扯了扯公白飞毛衣上的线头，绷着脸努力保持严肃。  
“没想到你还会说笑。”  
他们走到了那条街的尽头。一出街口，横向车流扬起的尘土就扑面而来。  
“哈。”弗以伊又扯扯公白飞的毛衣袖子，让他看路口的墙边。靠近地面的位置，有一小块涂鸦。像是孩子们乱涂乱画的产物，用蓝色粉笔潦草涂抹，还在地面上落下些细细的蓝色粉末。  
“猫老板。”弗以伊说。  
公白飞俯下身去看那涂鸦。它看起来像一条蓝色的鱼，或者，一只蓝色的眼睛。  
“这符号，表示什么意思。”  
“不知道。”弗以伊如实回答，“猫老板成员们的联络暗号，但不知道它要传达什么信息。最近几个月，他们的交流的符号变了太多，差不多完全改头换面，我已经认不出来了。”  
“我以为你了解猫老板。”  
“不算了解，只是知道他们存在。以前有个认识的人，是猫老板一伙的，但已经很久没有联系了。对于猫老板，只要知道他们是一伙危险的疯子就够了。不必把它扒开看里面是什么毒物。他们的疯狂想法不是你我能够理解的，更多接触会让我们陷入危险。猫老板一伙，他们就像沼泽，如果想伸脚试试深浅，最后会落得泥浆没顶。”  
  
在所有的秘密组织中，弗以伊参与的只有“梦境骑士”。非常简单，弗以伊向公白飞解释自己在这个秘密组织里做什么时这么说，只是通过催眠的方法让人们回想起他们从小就受到了睡眠教育。你瞧，人们都了解所有人都要接受睡眠教育，但这和一个小孩发现有人在自己睡着时操控自己的感觉是不一样的。我们做的，弗以伊继续解释下去，只是揭开宣传语织成的幕布，让人看看后面的小机关，让人了解真相是什么。  
但如果，幕布前的与幕布后的，两者都是真相呢？公白飞没有让他的疑问出口。  
弗以伊向他讲述了所有那些秘密组织的由来。除了猫老板，其他秘密组织都是在能源危机出现之后露头的。  
福特汽车要跑，就得往里面灌油。这是相当简单的道理。当意识到已探明的石油储量不足支撑如此数量的人口维持现有的生活质量和生活方式长久生存下去时，能源危机就大大方方来到人们面前。对完美世界的改变不得不做出。科学成了第一个摆脱锁链禁锢的。如果不把科学从笼子里放出来，让它来帮忙，能源利用率不会自行提高，也没有待开发的新能源会自己蹦出来。波坎诺夫斯基程序在这一阶段被废止，科技发展导致新一代机械的更广泛应用，而新的机械对使用它的劳动者的智商要求更高。同时，阿尔法和贝塔们意识到，在世界上造更多的人……这……其实是没有必要的。重要的是单个人类的生活质量，而不是人类总数量。与造一亿人并让所有人幸福相比，造十亿人并让所有人幸福似乎是件自寻烦恼自讨苦吃的事。且不说在现有技术条件下，地球撑不住这么些人可劲儿地消费。波坎诺夫斯基程序终于消失，五个顶着相同面孔的代尔塔同时出现的有趣景象也再不可见。  
能源危机，那是第一道裂隙出现的时候。也是在那个时候，秘密组织们开始冒出芽。自由二字也再次露出脸。  
只除了猫老板。猫老板存在历史更久，远早于能源危机，没人知道它是在什么时候出现的。  
  
“兴许波坎诺夫斯基程序被发明出来以前，猫老板就存在了。”弗以伊说。带着公白飞又拐进了另一条小街。  
“没有研究他们吗？猫老板的起源……”  
“没必要。而且太危险。”弗以伊打断公白飞的话，在一出店铺门口停下脚步，“到了，这是今天带你参观的景点。”  
公白飞打量着那店铺。大门不是透明的玻璃门，是厚重的木门。也没有从顶到底的敞亮大玻璃窗，只有个小小的窗口。小窗口还被摆满在窗台上的盆栽花卉遮挡着。店的名字是……  
“佛陀和龙？”公白飞瞪着那一小块标牌。  
“没错。出售和出租感官片。”弗以伊说，推开大门。  
公白飞跟在他身后走进店里。  
屋子里幽暗凉爽，有位老人坐在窗边，半睡着晒太阳。膝盖上趴在一只眯着眼睛打盹的肥猫。  
公白飞的眼睛费了点力气才辨别出屋里一层层摆开的录影带架子，和半褪色的广告：“购买录影带送双人用感应球”和“尝试出租服务！用更少的钱，看更多的片”  
有人从录影带架子间走出来，是个健壮的中年女性，拿着把掸子。  
“普卢塔克，好久不见。”弗以伊打招呼。  
被称为普卢塔克的女人哼了一声，“来帮忙除尘吗？”  
“差不多，我带了朋友来。”弗以伊指指公白飞。  
“您好！”公白飞努力展示自己毫无敌意且友善。同时感到自己被那位女士并无善意的目光从头到脚扫描了一番。  
“行，进去吧。”看来公白飞通过了扫描检查。  
弗以伊带着公白飞，穿过一层层的录影带展示架子，钻进了店铺最深处。靠着墙立着一列录影带架子。可弗以伊扒着架子边，像打开一扇门一样把它拉开了。  
门里，或者说录影带架子后面，是个小房间，同样幽暗安静，同样塞满了架子和箱子，装满了书和录影带。弗以伊带着公白飞走进去，把“门”在身后关上。  
“都是禁止流通的书和录影带。只对‘会员’开放借阅服务。”弗以伊解释，“这店铺是一个‘墓葬’。其实更像是图书馆或者博物馆，但我们称之为‘墓葬’，把所有不被允许存在的记录收藏保存的地方。保存和借阅，也许什么用处也没有，不过，至少我们现在能看到这些书。马白夫公公的店不算是大的‘墓葬’，但算是收藏很有特色的一处。只有确定可信任的人才能进入，才能成为会员。”  
“我现在也算是‘会员’了？”  
“不，你能进来是因为你是和我一起来的。下次如果自己来，当心普卢塔克对你强行推销有北极熊的感官片。”弗以伊说完这句，就把脑袋埋进书架了。  
公白飞的脑子一边忙着决定从哪个书架开始翻看，一边让一头北极熊从南跑到北。  
  
架子间传来一点窸窣声，衣服发出的声响。然后是脚步声。  
有人从一个架子后走出来。公白飞扭头去看。  
是格朗泰尔，手里拿着一份录影带。“嘿！你好和你好！”大写的R快快活活对公白飞和弗以伊打招呼。  
“好……”公白飞含含混混打着招呼。因为，有成群的北极熊，不，有成群的问题在他脑子狂奔而过。第一个问题，为什么有两个你好？第二个问题，为什么R会在这儿？第三个问题，R什么时候知道这地方的？如此等等。  
“好啊。”弗以伊抬头招呼了格朗泰尔一声，又把脑袋埋进了书里。  
“我先走了，选好了。拿破仑。”格朗泰尔挥了挥手里的录影带，出了门。  
公白飞又愣了两秒钟，让那些问题跑走，消失在极点。同时想着六度分割或小世界理论，很明显这个世界比他想象的更小。  
“你认识格朗泰尔？”公白飞从那些问题中挑出最想了解的那头，错了，那个问题，但不知道自己该怎么问，“格朗泰尔认识你？”  
“当然。我们都是缪尚常客。”  
“为什么我现在才刚刚认识你？唔，我去那个咖啡馆次数太少，是吗？”  
“是的。”弗以伊绷着脸，这表明他又想笑了，“你该增加点社交生活。”  
  
安灼拉回到家的时候，格朗泰尔正在看借来的录影带。缩在沙发里，抱着一大碗爆米花。  
在这种时候，安灼拉就会开始对睡眠教育的成效有一点怀疑。因为他觉得自己似乎对代尔塔们的工作时间有点羡慕，就一点儿。代尔塔们上午工作三个小时，下午工作三个小时，其他时间自由支配，随意休闲娱乐，而且从未听说过“加班”一词。  
安灼拉换了衣服，来到沙发边。  
“吃爆米花。”格朗泰尔眼睛盯着播放器屏幕，手里把大碗爆米花递到安灼拉手边。  
“你在看什么？”安灼拉问。  
“感官片。”  
安灼拉瞪着屏幕上粗糙的黑白画面。“看着不像。”  
“好吧，有点缺感官的感官片。”格朗泰尔把一颗爆米花送进嘴里，指着屏幕，“你看那戴耳环的家伙。你觉得你像他吗？”  
戴耳环的家伙正在激情澎湃地演讲什么。“不像。”安灼拉说。  
“嗯，我也觉得不像。”  
  
格朗泰尔吃爆米花看电影的时候，弗以伊在读《暴风雨》。  
公白飞在他的公寓里，翻开了他找到的涉及猫老板的案件记录。  
他读完了所有材料，已经是夜里三点。窗外是黑的，屋内的顶灯明晃晃地打下白光。是令人感到恐惧的光，既冷又亮，丝毫不能带来暖意和安全感，解剖台的灯光、高速公路上将人碾为碎肉的卡车前灯。最可怕的事情，要么发生在暗处，要么展现在最亮的灯光下。毫无阴影，无处躲藏，暴露在亮光底下，每一块碎肉和每一滴血，每一处撕裂的伤口和敞开腹腔露出的内脏。公白飞意识到房间里有多空，这么多的空间，只有他一个人。这些空间会让可怖的东西钻进来。这么空，又这么安静，冰箱发出沉闷的嗡嗡声。公白飞发现自己身上沾了一层冷汗。  
把所有材料放进文件夹，关进包里，拉上拉链。把它们关起来。同时感到可笑，这真是孩子气的行为，认为怪物会从讲怪物故事的文字里钻出来。公白飞还是又检查了一下书包拉链，然后检查窗子是否锁好了，之后是门锁。杯子里的茶水早就凉了，他把褐色的茶汤倒进下水道，又给自己倒了杯热水。  
屋子这么空，这么安静，只有冰箱嗡嗡响着。  
  
  
07  
  
第二天，下班以后，公白飞带着涉及猫老板的案件资料直接去了缪尚，希望能够遇到弗以伊。他需要和弗以伊聊聊猫老板。  
弗以伊不在缪尚，公白飞遇到了格朗泰尔和古费拉克。  
他俩在靠着白桦林的“窗口”边，对坐着，吃吃喝喝，不着边际地闲扯。  
看到公白飞，古费拉克笑着冲他挥手。他的笑容让公白飞觉得暖和。有时候公白飞会发现古费拉克的笑容有种特别的感染力，或者说是热力，让人感到温暖和希望，让人感到自己是受欢迎的。像是甜酒，或者壁炉里的火。  
格朗泰尔也扭过头来打招呼，嘴唇上沾着巧克力酱。公白飞微笑起来，向他们走去，忽然觉得放松。格朗泰尔吃起东西来还像小时候一样。这想法让他感到安全，世界仍然是正常且温暖的，围绕着自己的，是熟悉友善的朋友。将无法理性交流的嗜血怪物隔绝起来，推到阴暗的角落。  
公白飞在格朗泰尔身边坐下。酒鬼在吃带巧克力馅的点心，古费拉克等着他要的浆果馅饼端上桌。  
“你该尝尝这个，”大写的R含含混混地说，“他们换了个新厨子。比上一位高出一个半段位，巧克力点心做得格外好。”  
“我推荐浆果馅饼。”古费拉克提议。刚好他的浆果馅饼端上了桌。  
“算了。”公白飞说，只给自己要了杯茶，“最近过的如何？”  
格朗泰尔埋头吃点心，随便点了点头。  
“就那样吧。”古费拉克耸耸肩，“是该由我们问，你最近怎么样？”  
“还好。”公白飞打开包，“安灼拉最近还好吗？”  
真糟糕，他还是让这句话溜出来了。  
“‘好’？”格朗泰尔放下叉子，“我主福特，你和安灼拉真是属于同一话语体系。我可不知道什么算‘好’，什么算‘不好’。他是否在正常执行他的社会功能？是的。至于情绪，他想念你，可他自己还不知道。每次看到你们俩一起买的那架钢琴，他就露出点悲伤神情，可他根本不知道自己看起来有点悲伤样子，因为他不照镜子。有一次，这个迟钝的家伙问我，是不是该把钢琴给你送去，毕竟这是你们一起买的，而且你挺喜欢它。我都不知道该对他说什么。”  
公白飞尴尬地盯着桌面，他也不知道该说什么，不该开始这个话题，“他可以留着那钢琴。”  
“你们俩别这样，成吗。”格朗泰尔以一种夸张的姿势让自己栽倒在桌面上，差点把鼻子栽进巧克力点心。  
“我说，别闹别扭。犯不着弄得这么绝，如今绝交可不流行了。”古费拉克教导道。  
“没闹别扭。也没有绝交。”  
大写的R爬起来，“那么除了工作关系，你们平时也可以见个面，或者一起弹弹那钢琴。别说你根本不想念他。”  
“也许会回去，我已经忘了怎么弹琴。”  
公白飞很高兴自己要的茶端上来了，他正巴不得结束这个话题。他端起杯子，太烫了，只好又把杯子放下。  
格朗泰尔和古费拉克的注意力仍然集中在他身上，而不是食物和饮品身上。  
“弗以伊今天不来吗？” 公白飞觉得自己必须换个话题。  
“不知道。你找他有事？”古费拉克问。  
“也不是什么急事。只是想聊聊。”  
“不知道他今天会不会来。”古费拉克终于对浆果馅饼下了第一刀。  
“有件事情，不知你们听说过没有。”谈话转向他能够适应的领域，像是踏上了坚实的冰面。公白飞从包里掏出关于猫老板的材料，同时闻到一股浓到刺鼻的香味。咖啡馆里哪位顾客往身上撒的香水太多了。  
“什么事？”格朗泰尔问。  
“关于一个团伙。”  
“什么团伙？”  
“猫老板，听说过吗？”公白飞望向自己的两位朋友。  
古费拉克摇摇头。格朗泰尔懒洋洋地举起手来。  
“那是什么？”古费拉克问。  
“一个团伙，但不是一个组织。我感到迷惑。一开始，只是有罪犯用这个词称呼自己。然后，不知是效仿‘榜样’还是某种无意识行为，更多罪犯用这个词称呼自己。猫老板，并不是由人集结成团伙，然后给团伙起的一个名字；而是由从‘猫老板’这个词开始，发展为人组成的团伙。这个词是一切的根源，被一个罪犯使用，被更多罪犯使用，被欣赏那些罪行的人使用。由一个词牵连，发现对类似行为的爱好者；被一个词圈起来，组成一个团伙。‘猫老板’，它是一个词，它是一个由词生成的团体。这词最早是从一个罪犯嘴里溜出来的，至于原因，就不可知了。也许只是毫无意义地随口胡说，或者是某种莫名的游戏的产物，或者，根源扎进不为人知的地方。大写的R，是这样吗？”  
格朗泰尔点点头，又开始忙着吃巧克力点心了。  
“我不明白。”古费拉克说。  
公白飞打开第一个文件夹，“这是我找到的关于猫老板最早的记录。是三名代尔塔，他们在加油站工作。一天，值夜班的时候，他们往一辆来加油的轿车里浇了汽油，又扔进去一个烟头。”  
“惨了。”  
“车主试图开车逃跑。大概是惊慌过度，他没有打开车门跳出来。反正，当时车主浑身起火，开着那辆车跑了二百米，然后轿车爆炸了。警察和急救人员赶到现场，看到那三名代尔塔正笑着在轿车碎片里翻找尸体，似乎是玩某种寻宝游戏。”  
“他们是想找到伤者然后抢救吗？”  
“不是。根据记录，他们只是觉得好玩。他们觉得烧死一个人好玩，觉得拼凑烧焦的尸体很好玩。”  
“无法理解。他们疯了。”  
“不仅仅是无法理解或者发疯。这让人感到恐惧，这三个人，他们完全没有痛苦或死亡的概念，他们觉得杀人和踢球一样，是种好玩的游戏。”公白飞攥着茶杯，格朗泰尔懒洋洋地把胳膊搭在他背上，“事后，三名纵火杀人的代尔塔被带到了警察局。警官问他们，为什么要这么做。一名杀人者回答，因为无聊；第二名杀人者回答，因为好玩；第三名杀人者回答，因为我们是猫老板。”  
“什么？！”  
“‘因为我们是猫老板。’记录上就是这么写的，原话。那三名杀人犯，警官告知他们将被撤销时，仍然乐呵呵的。走进撤销室还保持着愉快的样子，半点没有恐惧或者不安或者不甘心，甚至没有对生存的任何留恋不舍。他们被注射死亡的时候，似乎觉得这与踢球或者玩积木一样，只是个游戏。”  
公白飞继续说下去，“之后，还有更多案件。两名代尔塔杀了一名行人，然后把尸体挂在一颗树上。还有四名代尔塔和一名贝塔闯进一个人的家里，把人杀了，然后拿血刷墙。而这些杀人凶手，他们与受害者无冤无仇，甚至并不认识，他们这样做只是因为觉得好玩。”  
“这是变态，公白飞。他们在瓶里掺错药了。”古费拉克说。  
“我昨天看了一夜这类东西。”公白飞揉揉太阳穴，闭上眼睛，感觉到格朗泰尔又在轻轻拍着自己的后背，“刚刚举的例子是最极端的，除杀人，猫老板还要为更多抢劫、偷窃和破坏活动负责。多数罪行都是由代尔塔和爱普西隆实施的。杀人事件大多出现在能源危机以前，行为直接、残忍、毫不掩饰，事后也不会有辩解或扯谎蒙蔽。而偷窃和破坏多发生在能源危机之后。从案例来看，猫老板行为的恐怖程度与隐蔽程度与低种姓的智力水平有关。能源危机之后，代尔塔和爱普西隆的智力水平被提高，猫老板行为的残忍程度下降，也变得更加隐蔽了，猫老板的成员在行凶后也不会等待被捕，而会躲避、反侦察、试图脱罪。我昨天晚上一直在想，解释猫老板的出现原因。完全不在意人类生命和痛苦的罪行，它们的出现于应当与设置有关。设置本身的矛盾，造成了执行设置的人发疯。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你知道我们对死亡的设置。或者说‘撤销’，这个更公事公办、不具感情色彩的词已经替代了‘死亡’，以避免‘死亡’可能给人造成的害怕、悲伤和痛苦的感觉。不管是使用‘撤销’一词，还是给全民实施的关于撤销的设置，都是为了消灭死亡带来的痛苦。消灭痛苦是我们社会的目标，其中自然包括消灭死亡可能造成的痛苦悲伤。我们对死亡的设定是将它变为一件普普通通的事情，比如，下班，或者去睡觉。如果在设置中，死亡是洗碗一样的事情，且与痛苦毫无关系，就不能要求接受这一设置的人为自己或他人的死亡感到痛苦，不能要求接受这一设置的人害怕自己或他人死去，不能要求接受这一设置的人在意他人和自己的生命。这样的理解可以提供对猫老板成员的杀人行为的解释。对于猫老板成员的偷窃行为，可以归咎到‘大家都属于彼此’这一设置上。如果设置为人人都属于彼此，那么每个人的所有物是否也该属于所有人共享？这样看来，拿走其他人的物品是再正常不过的事情，因为‘大家都属于彼此’，所有物品属于所有人。‘大家都属于彼此’的设定与私有财产和消费的现实存在似乎是造成了一种矛盾，这种矛盾导致了偷窃行为出现。”  
“等等，我们还有不要杀人、不要伤人、不要偷窃的设置。”古费拉克插了一句。  
“是的，正因为有这些设定，所以绝大多数人不会去杀人、抢劫、偷窃。但对于少数人，尤其是一些智力水平被限制得极低的人，他们无法把设置中的‘杀’，与现实中的死亡联系起来；无法把设置中的‘偷’，与现实中的拿走使用联系起来。或者，既然死亡被设置为是像扔掉旧物一样普通的事情，为什么鼓励我们扔掉一种旧物，却不允许我们扔掉另一样旧物。这也会造成矛盾，这种矛盾让有的人发了疯。 无论如何，根据我们社会对‘撤销’的设定，把自己和他人的性命当做一场寻宝游戏里的道具似乎也是一件可以理解的事情。如果死亡像扔垃圾，不能引起任何情绪反应，如果人根本不会感到疼痛或痛苦，那么人流的血和刷墙的颜料也就没什么区别了。”  
“或者说，和某种红色的饮料没什么区别。”已经吃完巧克力点心的格朗泰尔加了一句。  
“呃。”公白飞顿了一下，“确实有。有两个爱普西隆，他们尝……”  
古费拉克推开眼前的浆果馅饼，“拜托！有人在吃东西！” 浆果汁的颜色暗红，看着十分浓郁。  
“别想猫老板了，公白飞。这只会让你心烦，别想它了。杀人狂自古就有，偷窃癖更是多见。”格朗泰尔说，靠向椅子背，“跟设置什么的没啥关系，只是找乐子的方式。现在的猫老板只是些爱好捣乱破坏的家伙，在喝多了以后砸砸路灯、偷偷东西。他们难免被抓到，被抓住了就被标记，标记满了三次就被撤销。可怜的家伙们。砸毁东西、违反规定，这让他们觉得开心。因为他们只能从破坏里得到快乐了。要问原因，人就是这样，向来如此。毁灭的种子、破坏的爱好、基因缺陷、魔鬼上身、脑外伤，或者向死性反社会，如此等等。即使把人类塞进伊甸园，他们也会把那条蛇剥了皮。”  
“呃，他们并没有把那条蛇怎么样。”古费拉克说。  
“好吧，我记错了。是苹果。我想吃带苹果酱的酥皮点心。”说吃就吃，格朗泰尔点了三份带苹果酱的酥皮点心，“一人一份，我请了。”  
“钱够？”古费拉克问，做好付账准备。  
“别小看我的刷墙薪水。也许买不起一架直升飞机，每天晚上买十份点心还是绰绰有余的。”  
“这就是你买不起直升飞机的原因了。”  
“酒瓶就可以让我飞得足够高了，何必要飞机。猫老板团伙，他们有时候偷窃，真让人好笑。他们从来不偷直升飞机这种买不起的东西，只偷些小件，一顶帽子、一只皮包，这些爱普西隆的薪水也能买得起的小玩意儿。也许他们偷东西用，把薪水攒起来买飞机；也许他们就是喜欢偷东西。只要被抓住三次，就可以从地面上消失了。”  
“因为偷过三次东西，就被撤销。这似乎太苛刻而且不公道。”公白飞说。  
“这就是规矩。我们的世界的规矩。要么按规矩保持生存，要么消失。就是这么回事，其实人人都有的可选。”  
“规矩可以改变。”公白飞反驳，“没有规矩是不可变的。而且，如果偷窃和破坏行为是源于设置问题，就应该更改设置，避免偷窃和破坏行为发生。如果从一开始起他们不会偷窃，他们也就不会因为偷窃被撤销。”  
“我主福特。你的思路和安灼拉是多么相似。其实你们都是仁慈的家伙。仁慈得要人命。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，“对了，不但仁慈，还是控制狂。知道控制狂会导致什么？‘自由’二字，拜拜吧。我还是投‘偷窃三次遭撤销’一票，至少我还能有点选择。”  
公白飞略吃了一惊。  
“你们俩，别吵。”古费拉克介入了。  
“我有点迷糊了，需要想想清楚。”公白飞说。  
“别想了，别想了。会让你头疼，还会让你的良心疼。你心肠太软，还允许各种观点都溜进脑袋。别想就好，喝点酒，放松一下。何况猫老板已经仨月没活动了，也许他们消失了。”格朗泰尔说着就以控制狂的姿态自作主张给公白飞买了杯酒。  
“我只是想，应该做些什么。做了正确的事，就会让世界和人类变好。”  
“是啊。”格朗泰尔说，“所以我向来敬重你。”  
“敬重”二字给公白飞带来的震惊不亚于“自由”。他再次愣住了。他知道格朗泰尔喜欢挖苦人，但眼下大写的R并没有半点讽刺或挑衅的口气。“恐怕我并不值得……”公白飞顿了顿，绝望地试图再次改变话题，“说起来，格朗泰尔，你从哪儿了解到这么多关于猫老板的信息？”  
“以前认识猫老板团伙里的人，了解了点儿。” 这次轮到格朗泰尔感到自己说错话了。  
公白飞和古费拉克都盯着他，等八卦呢。  
“好吧，我们都认识的人。巴阿雷。”格朗泰尔招了。反正不算秘密。  
“巴阿雷？！他不是失踪了吗？他现在在哪儿？”  
“他怎么和猫老板扯上关系的？”  
“确实失踪了。”格朗泰尔开始依次回答，“我也不知道他现在在哪儿。当时我和他因为行为失当先后进了重设置中心。我是因为，呃，你们知道，胡说八道。他是因为反复挑衅打架。重设置了差不多一年，我俩一起被放出来。一放出来就玩疯了，真是玩疯了。我每天疯狂地灌酒嗑药，他每天疯狂地灌酒砸窗户。砸窗户这事不太合我胃口，而且到了半夜我一般都醉得人事不省了，他只好自己出去砸窗子玩。然后就遇上扎车胎的猫老板成员了。”  
“你逗我。”古费拉克瞪着大写的R。  
格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“猫老板的团伙成员差不多就是这么聚集起来的。共同的破坏爱好。在这个完美的世界里，再也没有人因为饥饿和贫困去偷窃杀人了。破坏和违规成了一种兴趣或业余爱好，猫老板成了高尔夫球俱乐部。反正巴阿雷就那么加入俱乐部了。”  
“然后？”  
“我说过我和巴阿雷玩疯了吧。”  
“说过。”  
“猫老板，他们有些特殊的酒的配方。你们知道唆麻是完全无害的，是吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“他们能把唆麻变个样儿用。把唆麻混在糖里，化进苦艾酒，就有令人吃惊的效果。或者说令人发疯。我和巴阿雷灌了两杯，然后他差点把我掐死。幸好他及时清醒过来，给若李打了电话，我现在才能啃巧克力点心。为什么苹果酱点心还没端上来？”  
“别打岔。”  
“没打岔。鉴于我差点被掐死，又有醉死的危险，若李让我暂时住进他家。过了两天，我回去找巴阿雷，他已经失踪了，听说是警察来敲门，他从窗口跑了。幸好我们当时住在一层。”  
“后来？”  
“后来再也没有听到他的消息。”  
加苹果酱的酥皮点心端了上来。  
三个人坐在桌边，盯着那三盘点心。  
公白飞叹了口气，“巴阿雷，他也许喜欢惹事。但他并不是残忍的人。”  
“我不知道。”  
“为什么……”  
“没有为什么。别再想了。”  
  
  
  
08  
  
吃完了加苹果酱的点心，又消灭了一杯酒。公白飞觉得疲倦。弗以伊也许今天不会来缪尚了，虽然时间还早。  
格朗泰尔在本子上乱画。一座座岛屿，每一座岛上都有树，树枝末端长着眼睛。在纸上，那些树枝向各处伸展着，眼睛瞪着、眼睛闭着、眼睛里掉出大滴的眼泪来。大写的R看起来像是有些醉了，公白飞拿不准他是真醉了，还是在装醉逗自己玩。有时候格朗泰尔会这样，假装醉了，逗自己玩。  
古费拉克也不再说话，靠着椅子里，心不在焉地喝闷酒。这不是他惯常的样子，在一群人中，古费拉克总是散发着光和热的那个，这会儿他却像是要熄灭了。公白飞怀疑这是因为热安。另一件他无能为力的事情，他们无能为力的事情。大概过不了多长时间，热安还是会被撤销。他的理智告诉他这是将会发生的事情。热安的情况没有好转，唯一可能就是被撤销。他不愿意去想。似乎只有不想到撤销，热安就能一直维持现在的状态，活着，再活一天，另一天。别去想，别去想，这是格朗泰尔喜欢的话，也许因为他觉得无能为力。  
公白飞觉得疲倦。“我先走了。” 他收起文件夹，放进包里。  
“不带块点心回家？”格朗泰尔试图打起精神，表现得愉快一点。  
“不了。睡前再来一块巧克力点心，我就真需要保持身材了。”  
“好好休息。”古费拉克心不在焉地道别。  
“你们也是。别喝太多。”  
告别了格朗泰尔和古费拉克，公白飞拎着包，从地下的缪尚回到地面的街道。  
  
他没有开车，更没有用直升飞机。公白飞准备步行到最近的公共交通枢纽，然后使用轨道交通回家。  
从缪尚到公交枢纽大概需要十五分钟路程，走过两个路口，转两次弯就可以到。  
夜间还不算太冷，空气清新，公白飞放慢步速。他仍觉得疲倦，不过不急着回住所。回去了，也只是个空房间。没有礼品可装的礼品盒，丢失了银手镯的手镯盒子。睡觉的地方，停放尸体的地方，切开身体的地方。他该把那顶灯换掉，或者装个壁灯，让光线柔和一点。  
但安灼拉向来都是用这样的灯，简单，足够明亮。为什么他和安灼拉在一起时从来没有对这样的照明感到不适？只有独自一人时会觉得太过明亮。公白飞胡思乱想着，又想到了安灼拉。他略有兴趣地想着安灼拉和格朗泰尔，他们两人的差别那么明显，像是灯泡和煤块，或者枪和猫。等等，枪和猫？它们有什么关系？酒精在对他产生影响。好吧，他们的差异。格朗泰尔像是旁观者，看着整个世界从他身边欢闹地流过去，只是看着。公白飞知道他往脑子里塞了若干信息，比如，猫老板。却不知道他会怎么处理这些信息。格朗泰尔只是旁观，把重叠的相互矛盾的信息收入大脑，但除了磨磨嘴皮子，什么也不做。安灼拉相反，他倾向于行动。太多信息会让人动摇迷惑，失去行动的果断。所以安灼拉只取需要的知识，然后行动起来，努力解决问题，让世界变好。大概这就是为什么安灼拉总是想帮人变好，而格朗泰尔说，什么是“好”？这会是一个解释。现在，他不再确定自己属于哪一类了。他无法为忽视一些信息，但也不能像大写的R一样只是旁观，什么也不做。也许，他更倾向于做的是把信息分选、清洗、梳理，编织为指导行动的知识。  
拐过第一个路口后，是一条略安静的街道。安静，这是公白飞的感觉。夜晚里安静入睡的峡谷。两侧的高楼都被商务占用，过了工作时间，人去楼空，成了漏出空荡荡回声的水泥壳子。没有一个窗口亮着，也没有窗帘，黑玻璃反射路灯和月亮的光。垃圾桶里掉出印满字迹的废纸和空餐盒。  
相同的毛线，有多种编织方法；相同的砖石钢筋，也有多种建构方式。可以搭建为法老墓，也可以仅仅盖一个鸡窝。公白飞模模糊糊想着，从生产食物的角度看，鸡窝倒是比法老墓更具价值。鸡窝和法老墓？他清楚地意识到，那点儿酒精使自己有点儿头脑不清。  
差不多也就是在这个时候，公白飞发现有人跟在他身后。  
不是从脚步声推断出来。没有脚步声。由气味判断出身后有人。很浓的香水味，在缪尚闻到过的香水味。  
公白飞猛然转身。  
在他身后的是个年轻男人。人长的漂亮，身上穿的也漂亮。公白飞对时尚不甚了解，但那年轻人身上，套的是最流行的一套。  
“您好。”公白飞说，半是因为酒精造成的莽撞，半是因为不知还能说什么，“您是在跟踪我吗？”  
年轻男人笑了起来，露出牙。白亮得像从牙膏广告里溜出来的。“没错。”  
“有什么事吗？” 这会儿，公白飞不再觉得这街道“安静”了，应该是“僻静”。眼下这街上只有两个人：他，还有那跟踪者。两侧的楼是空的。偏僻，杀人和抢劫的好场所。如果他叫起来，也不可能有人及时赶到。  
“只是有话想告诉你。”  
“您说。”  
“知道为什么现在没‘杀人’了？因为我们学会了销毁尸体。”跟踪者露出了更多可以进入漱口水广告的牙齿。同时，从口袋里摸出刀来。  
公白飞看了看那刀刃。“明白了。有什么要补充的？”  
跟踪者考虑了一下，决定还是补充一句。“谁让你把鼻子探到猫老板的地盘的！”  
“好的。还有什么要说的？继续。”  
跟踪者张了张嘴，认为自己应该继续说点什么。可惜，实在没什么可说，于是举起刀来。  
公白飞把包掷向拿刀的手。不等看这一击的效果，扭头就跑。冲着街口拼命冲。  
这是经考虑的举动。他知道自己在打斗方面不是很有天赋，而且缺乏训练。在这个讲求和平稳定的社会，无论是学校里还是社会中都没有拳击、柔道、械斗这类课程存在，公白飞自然没有学习过任何打架技巧。而实践方面，他大概遇到过三次打架事件。第一次的时候他去拉架，挨了一拳，鼻子流血去了医院。之后的两次他吸取了教训，去找有实力的人来劝架。所以，公白飞决定用自己的背包转移对方的注意力。他考虑了一下，之后是上前夺刀还是扭头逃命。考虑到自己不占优势的打架技能，他觉得还是把赌注押在赛跑上更有希望一些。毕竟，他每天都会慢跑锻炼。当然，现在需要的是快跑。  
公白飞冲着街口狂奔。也许他比自己希望的跑的更快，也许他比自己想象得跑得要慢。路口在远处晃动，外面是车流和街灯，只要他能到达那里，就不会在无人看到的地方被杀死。周围的景物模糊着从身边滑过，只有路口那点光亮，越来越近。就在他将要到达时，公白飞被从背后狠推了一把，摔倒在地。  
他趴在地上，脸贴着路面，因为刚才的奔跑喘着粗气。他的眼镜掉了。四周是模糊的黑暗，墙和张着口的垃圾箱。他觉得自己该试图爬起来，但是肩膀疼痛，肋下也疼。双臂和双腿的气力好像在摔倒的一霎那被抽光了。  
模糊中有双鞋走到他面前。他会把刀扎进他的肋骨缝？还是用刀割他的喉咙？公白飞等着刀落下来。  
但是没有。  
在混乱的视觉、喘息、仿佛撞击耳膜的心跳声与远处车流的杂音中，公白飞听到有个声音在叫，“巴纳斯山”，或者是一个类似的发音。然后，那双脚趔趄了一下，退后了。  
巴纳斯山是什么？真是奇怪，公白飞一边想着一边试图调整呼吸。他居然在这时候，差点被一刀捅死的时候，还想着一个词是什么意思。其实他并不在想，只是习惯性地认为自己该考虑一下。  
有双手扒着他的肩膀把他的身体翻过来，问道，“还好？”  
眼镜不在脸上。失去眼镜的情况下，公白飞眯着眼睛也看不清向他俯下身的人是谁。不过，声音听起来像是……  
“弗……以伊？”  
“是我。”弗以伊扶他坐起来，又把什么东西往他脸上推。哦，是他的眼镜。  
“你认识这耗子？！”说话的是跟踪者，或者说杀人未遂的猫老板成员。  
弗以伊站起身来，挡在猫老板成员和公白飞之间。  
“他是我朋友。”公白飞听到弗以伊的回答。  
公白飞坐在地上，调整着眼镜，把眼镜腿儿挂到耳朵上。同时，试图搞清楚发生了什么。耗子？朋友？耗子是指谁？谁是谁的朋友？  
巴纳斯山阴着脸站着，右手握着刀柄，拿刀片轻轻拍着左手手心，把刀上的血蹭到了手心上。他看看弗以伊，再看看地上坐着的那个家伙。那个对猫老板说三道四的家伙刚刚带上眼镜，眨巴这眼睛，看起来像只受了惊吓的猫头鹰。弗以伊脸上没有半点表情，他生气了。  
“看在你的份上，饶了他。”巴纳斯山把刀子折起来，决定放过那多管闲事的家伙，“你该教训他，别碰不该管的事。”  
“你先把他的包捡回来。”弗以伊命令道。  
公白飞看着那猫老板成员扭头去捡落地的包。他的包，他用来打猫老板成员的包。现在，袭击他的人正在把他反袭击用的包帮他捡回来。已经发生了足够多荒唐的事，他快要适应了。  
趁巴纳斯山去捡包。弗以伊拉着公白飞的手，帮他站起来。公白飞考虑着应该从哪个问题开始问。问题太多，不如什么都不问。对于自己能够站稳，他略微有点吃惊，仍然因为刚才的冲刺肋下疼痛，双腿发软。  
巴纳斯山拎着包跑回来，把包扔给弗以伊。弗以伊接住了。  
“如果下次他还敢多管闲事，我割了他的喉咙。”巴纳斯山决定再放出一点威胁以示亲密。  
“当心你自己的喉咙吧。”  
“我才不会被撤销。”巴纳斯山叫道。  
弗以伊不再理他，一只手拎着包，另一只手压在公白飞的右肩上。扭头往街口走。  
公白飞担心那杀人未遂的猫老板成员会跟上来。但是，没有。巴纳斯山只是原地站着，看着他们拐出街口，之后钻进了黑暗，消失了。  
  
“你认识他？”拐出街口，袭击者消失，周围有来往行人与车流。公白飞让问题跳出来。  
“你受伤了，右肩。”弗以伊没有回答问题。  
“我没感觉到疼。流血多吗？”  
弗以伊抬起手来，给公白飞看他手上沾的血。  
“哦。不知道什么时候伤的。看起来不严重，回家处理一下。”也许因为太惊恐或者太困惑，公白飞刚才没有注意到疼。现在一经提醒，确实觉得右肩上有点疼痛。  
“我跟你一起回去。”  
整整一路，无论是在有轨电车上还是走在街上，周围的人都在盯着公白飞的肩膀看。如今，受伤流血事件太罕见的事情。而且，很明显，他不能用流鼻血解释。  
他们安全抵达了公白飞的住处。公白飞开了门，把弗以伊请进屋，打开灯。  
弗以伊眯缝着眼睛看那顶灯，“无影灯？”他问，“你把职业爱好带回家了？”  
“不是。”公白飞叹了口气，这倒霉的灯，“不是无影灯。只是……灯。而且我打算把它换掉。”  
“你的包放哪儿？”弗以伊问。  
“放在门口柜子上就可以，谢谢。今天如果不是你，我已经死了，连尸体都被处理了。”  
“不必客气。”弗以伊把包放下。  
“冰箱里有食物和饮料。”  
“你去收拾伤口。我自己会拿。”  
公白飞走进浴室。两手撑在水池上，感觉自己略微有点发抖。他的双手在摔倒时擦伤了，膝盖的情况大概也不会好看。可他并没有感到特别惊恐，即使身后有个猫老板成员拿着刀子追他，似乎也没有他想象的恐怖。伤口已经不再流血了，血粘在毛衣上，血粘在衬衣上。公白飞脱掉毛衣，然后是衬衣。衣服的布料被半干的血粘在伤口上，扯下来时感觉伤口一疼，又开始流血了。  
“要帮忙吗？”弗以伊敲敲浴室门。  
恐怕需要。伤口在肩背上，公白飞的浴室里又只有一面镜子。  
弗以伊清洁了双手，结果公白飞递过来的药水和药棉，开始处理伤口。  
公白飞从镜子里看着弗以伊，他微皱着眉头，看着公白飞肩背。好在伤口并不深，只是刀尖划了一下。  
“那个猫老板成员，你认识他？”公白飞问。  
“是。巴纳斯山，我们是同一批孵化的代尔塔。漂亮孩子，后来他混进了猫老板，失踪了。幸好我遇上了你们。”  
“你救了我的命。”  
“看起来是这样。”  
“你当时怎么会在那儿？”  
“去缪尚。我刚从电车上下来，往缪尚走。你怎么惹上他了？”  
“不知道。大概因为我跟格朗泰尔和古费拉克谈论猫老板被他听到了。但是，只要听到有人谈论猫老板，猫老板成员就要杀人灭口？我的意思是，这实在没有什么杀人灭口的必要。那些案件是任何人都可以调出来看的。难道他们要杀死所有查阅案件资料的人？杀死所有谈论猫老板的人？”  
“不。他只是有点疯，你又刚好撞上了。我说过不要管猫老板的事。他们没理性，对陌生人，心情愉快就会来一刀；心情不好也来一刀。”  
“对认识的人呢？”  
“对熟人绝对不会碰。对朋友们是极讲情谊的。”  
“比如对你。”公白飞把速干绷带递给弗以伊。  
“以前算是朋友。后来疏远了，他开始和猫老板一伙混在一起。”  
“他以前不是这样？他为什么会和猫老板一伙混在一起？从童年期看有什么征兆？”  
“你问的太多了。”弗以伊把速干绷带涂在公白飞的伤口处。  
“我只是想知道为什么。为什么经过了所有设置人仍然会违反设置？为什么一个可爱的婴儿长大后会开始偷窃、破坏、杀害其他人？我想知道是什么原因导致的。”  
“答案不在我这儿。巴纳斯山，他小时候可是个漂亮孩子，没心没肺的快活家伙，喜欢各种漂亮东西。后来，我们做了不同工作，很少接触了。不过每次出新扇子我还是会送他一套。他喜欢漂亮的东西。”  
伤口处理完毕。  
“恐怕我必须做件可能让你感到难过的事。”公白飞说，看着镜子里的弗以伊。  
“什么事？”  
“虽然他是你的朋友，或者曾经是你的朋友。但我还是得去警局报告遭到袭击。抱歉，按规定遇到袭击和故意伤人都是需要报告的。”  
“没什么可抱歉。你应该报警。报警也不会对巴纳斯山有什么影响，他已经因为偷窃和毁坏公物被标记过三次了。”  
“他已经被标记过三次？！也就是说他本该已经被撤销了？”  
“是的。他本该被撤销。但他逃了，藏起来了。你没必要感到抱歉，是他要杀死你。拿着刀袭击你，这是他的选择。你自然要做你认为正确的。”  
“但他是你的朋友。我不知道……”  
弗以伊耸耸肩，“这是个古怪的世界。”他拎起公白飞的毛衣，可怜的蓝毛衣，破了沾了血，“你该换件毛衣了。”  
  
  
  
09  
  
第二天，下班以后，公白飞去买了件新毛衣。这是一次极其讲求效率和速度的购物行动，仅仅包括走进商店、取下毛衣、付款，三个步骤。换上新毛衣，公白飞又去文具部买了个新本子。走出商场，他拿着本子在城市迷宫里转悠，寻找猫老板成员在墙面上留下的交流痕迹，把它们记在新本子上——猫老板记录本。  
公白飞正对着一处墙角上的猫老板记号在本上描绘，有只手搭到了他肩上。  
“还在查猫老板？”拍他肩膀的是弗以伊。  
“你吓着我了。”虽这么说，公白飞半点没有受到惊吓的样子，继续往本子上描那个猫老板的图案。  
弗以伊本想说“不要跟猫老板搀和”或者“危险”，但考虑一下，又把话咽了。公白飞不会听。在试图了解什么，一门心思从一团乱麻里扒拉出所谓真相的时候，公白飞就显得格外动力充沛、好奇心强，而且还挺固执。即使他自己也知道那个所谓真相可能压根儿不存在。  
“你怎么找到我的？”公白飞问。  
“你是线球，扯着线就可以找到。”弗以伊揪了揪公白飞身上那件毛衣，“新毛衣？”  
新毛衣也是蓝色的，和被抛弃的破毛衣长得一模一样，活像一对儿双胞胎。  
“嗯。”公白飞画好了猫老板的符号，把给弗以伊看，“你知道这符号是什么意思吗？”  
弗以伊摇头，“新出现的。过去从没见过。大概最近两、三个月才冒出来的。”  
公白飞低头看看那图案，“看起来像朵蒲公英。有旅行或者种子的意思？”  
“我觉得像根棒糖。也许是指某种奖励。或者，指出哪些铺子有不错的甜点，值得一抢。”  
“礼花。看起来还像炸开的礼花弹。”  
  
公白飞选购毛衣的时候，米西什塔决定休息一下。  
她是个迷人的姑娘，米西什塔，对自己的魅力也知道得一清二楚。光泽的头发，柔嫩的皮肤，小巧的嘴。一双让人猜不透的眼睛，黑得像许愿井。扔下一粒石子也没回声，激不起一丝水波。这双眼睛看人的时候，被注视的人常觉得它们望着的不是自己的身体。视线钻进了内核或者飘渺的灵魂，在存储过去的抽屉和秘密盒子间翻找，窥视到未来。米西什塔的双手像眼睛一般奇异。保养良好的漂亮小手，做起任何事情来都带着股犹犹豫豫坚定不移的神气。虽说是相互相互矛盾的，在这双手上却能并存。当她的双手开始做一个动作时，比如从文件夹里取出一张表格，动作开始时让人看着以为她是犹豫的，猜测不到这双手会怎样举动。但当动作结束，看着这双手的人的就会知道，她做出所有举动时都是坚定的，还有点强硬态度，只是伪装在犹豫和柔和底下。这样的眼睛和双手对她的职业倒很适宜。  
当问起她做的是什么工作，米西什塔会低下头，把双手交叠放在桌上，再抬起头来望向问话者。“类似于养路工，”她会这么回答，“寻找破损处，寻找裂缝，在它们造成事故毁掉一个人以前发现它们。”  
她是情绪观察员。负责所在部门，具体来说第二十一教育单位，所有学生、教员和职工的情绪观察，及时发现可能对个人和社会造成危害的不健康情绪，并视问题轻重向心理辅导部门或再设置中心报告。在过去，情绪监控工作是由上司和同事共同完成的，但他们既不专业，又可能在报告中掺杂个人恩怨。于是，现在的情绪监控一般由专业人员从事。  
虽说看似能够看透人心。其实，米西什塔只是擅长制造气氛与掩饰伪装。在看似神秘莫测的伪装底下，她的心思并不复杂，甚至相当简单直接。比如眼下，她脑子里想的只是休息一下，冲杯果酱水喝。  
米西什塔打开办公桌抽屉，从抽屉最深处取出果酱瓶子。她没有藏起一瓶果酱的必要，也不会有人认为那瓶果酱是被藏起来的。但她总认为果酱是被藏起来的，她喜欢想着自己把果酱藏起来了，一个秘密。米西什塔舀出一勺果酱放进杯子，拧紧果酱瓶盖，又把果酱藏回抽屉最深处。把热水倒进杯子，用勺子搅拌。虽然市场上有各种冲饮、糖浆，米西什塔还是更愿意拿果酱冲水喝。是由于童年的经历，米西什塔知道。  
五、六岁的时候，她总是到点睡不着觉。一位值夜班的女教师就会把她从宿舍带出来，带到教室休息室呆着。她甚至不知道她的名字。女教师会拉出两把高高的大人用的椅子，把米西什塔抱到其中一张上，坐好。米西什塔就老老实实坐在高椅子上，等着教师把两个杯子放在桌上，再在把两把勺子放进杯子里。她总会这么做，像一种熟记于心的仪式。米西什塔会看着教师打开柜子门，取出一个果酱瓶子，看着她拧开瓶盖，看着她舀起一勺果酱放进左边的杯子，再舀起一勺果酱放进另右边的杯子。她看着她拧好果酱瓶盖，收好果酱，把开水倒进两个杯子。果酱的甜味飘出来。不急不慢，有条不紊，按照仪式的程序进行，没有一次弄错顺序，没有一次把果酱滴在桌上，没有一次洒了开水。女教师拿起两个杯子，把右手中的杯子递给坐在高椅子上的米西什塔，左手拿着另一个杯子坐到另一把椅子上。然后，在教室办公室柔和的淡黄光线下，她们喝果酱水，一口一口品着水里果酱淡淡的甜味。  
她喜欢这样。米西什塔抱着水杯走到窗口，一边喝水一边看着窗外。爱潘妮在楼下，米西什塔认识她。这姑娘是珂赛特的新伴侣，想必是来接珂赛特下班回住处的。代尔塔的工作时间比贝塔短，爱潘妮的工作会先结束，她就来珂赛特的工作场所门口，等着她下班，然后一起回住处。  
米西什塔从窗口看着楼下的爱潘妮。爱潘妮靠着她的摩托车，等珂赛特下班。代尔塔的薪水略低，大概还没有足够的钱购买汽车，米西什塔猜测。珂赛特有辆汽车，但自从和爱潘妮交往以来她就没用过汽车。也许是因为她们想节省油费，也许珂赛特觉得骑摩托车新鲜有趣又有浪漫情调。为了方便骑摩托车，爱潘妮穿了靴子和超薄保暖裤，还有加倍保暖的皮质短上衣。她挺瘦，是健康灵活的精瘦，脸的轮廓分明。长睫毛，眼睛里透出点警惕和躁动不安。双手尤其漂亮，手指瘦长骨节明显，皮肤光滑晒得颜色微暗，双手的每个动作都展示出灵活和力量。米西什塔从不否认自己是恋手狂。很吸引人的姑娘，她在心里写下总结，珂赛特干的很不错。  
  
珂赛特，珂赛特，她是这里的炸弹，由米西什塔看管的炸弹。几乎所有人都认为，总有一天珂赛特会在出点什么问题，总有一天她会做出导致自己被撤销或放逐的事来。从到这里工作的第一天起，珂赛特就是米西什塔的重点关注对象。  
所有人都认为珂赛特会出问题，这没什么奇怪。珂赛特是特殊的。十多年前，几乎每份报纸的头条都挂着她的照片，报导她的一举一动，进入文明世界的小野蛮人。  
珂赛特是在野蛮人保留地出生的。她的母亲是个野蛮人，没人知道她的父亲是谁。她是被冉阿让找到的。冉阿让，人类学家，四十年前由于绕过审核机构擅自发布对社会有潜在危害的研究成果，被放逐到野蛮人保留区。他丝毫不觉得悲伤不快，相反，在保留区过得挺舒畅，虽然总是独自一人，但总有研究可做。直到他救了一位重病将死的妇人，她在临死前把孩子托付给他。冉阿让想方设法找到了孩子，珂赛特。他把珂赛特带在身边，做她的养父。他们是相依为命的两个人，他只有珂赛特，珂赛特也只有他可以依靠。他教她读书识字，她讲小孩子脑子里的古怪故事给他听。可惜，什么好事也持久不了，小珂赛特染上了肺痨。为了给珂赛特提供可靠的医疗和卫生的生活环境，冉阿让带着珂赛特回到文明世界。刚开始时他们不断更换伪造证件，东躲西藏，一边想办法给珂赛特治病一边防备被人发现。身后又有一名特别忠于职守的警官总在追查。冉阿让不得不频繁搬家。他们在马尔库尔停留时，遇上建立不久的核电站发生事故。冉阿让自告奋勇，声称自己曾经从事古人类研究，了解并使用过放射源，加入了紧急救援。他的身份暴露了，但因为他救人的行为，或试图救人的行为。使他过去的罪行得到原谅，他被破例赦免。珂赛特也被接纳，能够放心地进入医院治疗。  
那时候，珂赛特出现在所有报纸上。从人肚子里生出来的小人，恶心！她有一个养父，变态！她能摆脱过去的阴影，摆脱野蛮人给她造成的负面影响吗？她会像瓶子里出来的孩子一样生长吗？她能够身心健康地长大成人融入社会吗？所有的报纸都在问，所有的人都好奇。  
珂赛特做到了。病好以后，她参加了一次评估，被认为与贝塔最为近似。她被送到一所贝塔们的学校，与其他孩子一起生活，只在每周末允许冉阿让看望。有一件事是珂赛特最擅长的，观察。从出生起，直到冉阿让找到她，这段时间里珂赛特都生活在一个对她充满敌意的环境。察言观色是珂赛特最先学会的。她总是紧张的，时时警惕着，猜测周围人的心思，顺着他们的心愿做才能尽量避免挨饿挨揍。学校的环境要比她小时候经历过的宽松太多，习惯性的谨慎和对教师同学的观察让她很快了解了规则。知道规则之后就简单多了，小孩子接受并习惯规则是极其容易的。不用几天观察，珂赛特就能让自己沿着所有规则的线边前进。绝不踩线，更不迈出规则准许范围之外。她如此迅速地融入了学校生活，教师们惊叹，报纸也出了最新报道。  
接下来一切顺利，人们担心的任何问题都没有发生。珂赛特从学校毕业，被指派为教师，在第二十一教育单位教导贝塔学生数学，进入米西什塔的监管范围。不久后，她有了第一个伴侣，是位军人，长得英俊潇洒。珂赛特看起来完全正常，没有任何野蛮人的印记留在她身上。除了每周末会去看望养父，她与同龄贝塔青年没什么两样。不久，珂赛特有了第二个伴侣，是学校里教语法的男教师，叫马吕斯。他们的关系持续得有点长，四个月，然后，就出了问题。  
  
马吕斯来到米西什塔的办公室，报告说珂赛特情绪不正常。  
“请坐。”米西什塔给他端了杯水，又回到自己的位置坐下，“珂赛特发生了什么？”  
“她与养父的关系严重影响了她的生活，还有她和其他人的关系。”马吕斯把“养父”这词说出口时像是吐出恶心的东西。这是正常的反应，米西什塔心想，几乎所有人听到或说出与父母相关的词都会觉得不适。但珂赛特是例外，她幼年时的成长环境不同。所有野蛮人都有父母，都是被生出来的，他们习惯了，不会觉得有任何不适。珂赛特可以每周看望养父，这已经成为了默许的习惯或者规则。  
“可以说得具体一些吗？”  
“我计划在周末去打高尔夫。”马吕斯讲来起来。他计划在周末去玩高尔夫，然后去吃冰激凌。这是愉快的活动，他都计划好了。可是，珂赛特说，不行，她要去看望她的养父。马吕斯认为有一周没有去看望养父没什么大不了。不行，珂赛特说。于是，马吕斯合情合理地向她说明，去玩高尔夫是有益身心的健康活动，去看望养父不是。他指出，珂赛特完全没有必要如此频繁地去看望养父，她可以把每周一次变为两周一次，或者一个月一次。这会让大家都觉得更舒服一些。  
“结果，她对我说，出去！”马吕斯说，“我问，什么？！她就对我嚷嚷，叫我出去。把我连推带踹赶出屋门。还把门锁上了。我就在门口，敲门。她狠了心不开门。最后，门终于开了，她扔出来个纸箱子，里面装着我的东西。”  
就这样，马吕斯和珂赛特的关系结束了。  
“她和养父之间存在父子之间的那种感情，影响了她与其他人的交往。”马吕斯总结道。说出“父子”时，他又是一脸恶心样。  
“好的，我明白了。多谢你告诉我。”米西什塔把马吕斯送出办公室。  
珂赛特这颗炸弹终于炸了，米西什塔想。不过，马吕斯的话也不可全信。她对马吕斯一直缺乏好感。当然，好感类似于直觉，是不可信赖的。  
  
隔了几天，米西什塔把珂赛特叫到办公室。  
珂赛特坐在她对面的椅子上，金发梳得一丝不乱，衣着合体，坐姿得体。她的手指纤长，皮肤白净柔软，指甲干净剪得整齐，双手规规矩矩叠放着。珂赛特微微笑着，半是为了礼貌，半是因为不安。恰到好处的紧张不安。  
“听说你和马吕斯分开了，是这样吗？”米西什塔问，难得的露出点笑纹。  
“是的。”珂赛特仍然微笑着，略微有点困惑的微笑。  
“可以问一下你们是因为什么原因分开吗？”  
“因为我们已经相处了很长时间。我和他在一起四个月了。时间太长了。我想换个伴侣。”珂赛特说着，低下头。  
这是合适的解释，但这不像是原因。米西什塔觉得珂赛特肯定隐瞒了什么。“没有其他原因？”  
“没有。”  
“我担心，会不会因为你以前的经历，因为你不像其他人，你有位养父，会不会因为这些影响到你现在的生活？影响到你与人的交往，影响到你的幸福。”  
“我觉得没有。”珂赛特说，“其实……有点其他原因。可能不太好。”  
“什么原因？我不会论断什么是好，什么是不好。我不做任何判断。有时候，人们会撞上问题，就像撞上汽车。那个问题与你是怎么的人无关，只是一个撞上来的问题，我们可以帮助你把它解决掉。不必担心。”  
“马吕斯……他……让我不舒服。”珂赛特吞吞吐吐地说，尴尬地低着头，“他……他说，他讨厌其他男人谈论到我。他说他们谈论我就像谈论一具肉体。”  
“哦。”  
“他这样说让我觉得不舒服。于是，我就要求与他结束关系。”  
“明白了。不用担心，珂赛特，没有任何问题。最近有再与人交往的打算吗？”  
“我想过，也许换一种类型。”珂赛特放松下来。  
“祝好运。”米西什塔微笑起来。她对珂赛特向来抱有好感。珂赛特不算是活泼开朗，但也绝不是内向阴郁，只是喜欢安静平和，性子温柔友善，举动中总带着点胆怯纯真的神气。虽然，有时候米西什塔会觉得有什么不太对劲。面对突发事件，珂赛特的反应太过完美了，连不安和窘迫的程度都恰到好处，不多不少，像计算好了一般。不像真人，倒像机器娃娃。这想法让米西什塔略有点担心。不过，“担心”总是躲在她眼角的位置，刚要面对它，它就躲起来了。  
珂赛特没有遇到问题，有问题的是马吕斯，米西什塔断定。无论是在一九八四年还是美丽新世界，总有些怪胎存在。男人享用很多女人，女人被很多男人享用。他们的脑子根本没有把句子颠倒一下的能力。如果女人喜欢性行为，她只是具肉体；如果女人不想与他发生性行为，她就是一人形录音带；只有女人按照他的兴趣喜好在他有胃口时端上桌，他才勉强承认她是能够思考的，也仅仅是用下半身思考而已。如今，她又遇上了一个。面对这种怪胎，米西什塔只想把他踢出视线之外。  
  
几天以后，珂赛特的父亲退休进入过渡院，等待撤销。米西什塔担心珂赛特出现情绪波动，担心她过分依赖亲情导致无法接受养父不久后会死去的前景。幸好珂赛特没有任何情绪波动的表现，没有不安、没有焦虑、没有悲伤或者内向，她与同事和学生的交流与过去没什么差别。仍然正常。而且，没过多久，她又结交了新的伴侣，是个叫爱潘妮的代尔塔。她们在冰激凌店认识的，珂赛特这么说。她只顾着舔冰激凌，没看脚下，在椅子腿上绊倒了。不但毁了一个冰激凌，胳膊还被地上的石子划了一道。爱潘妮把她扶起来。为了表示感谢，她请爱潘妮吃冰激凌。她们就是这样认识的。米西什塔觉得自己不必再担心珂赛特和养父的问题，于是把马吕斯叫到办公室。  
“看到两个男人谈论你喜欢的女人，你觉得不舒服，是这样吗？觉得他们仅仅把她当做肉体。”  
“这……”  
不等马吕斯回答，米西什塔就继续说下去，“把她当做肉体的不是他们。把她当做肉体的是你。问一个问题，两个男人谈论第三个男人，当然是谈论性方面的问题，你会觉得他们仅仅把他当做肉体吗？”  
马吕斯愣在椅子上。他认识珂赛特以前，古费拉克曾经跟他说过，如果他对女人没兴趣，也许他可以试试男人。而且，古费拉克十分主动地向他点评了几名男性伴侣的床上表现，方便他进行选择。突然被告知自己的几位男性朋友男女通吃，另马吕斯感到吃惊，同时感到十分尴尬，同时感到耳朵烧得通红。同时，不安地犹豫着自己是不是可以试试同性，或者，这是古费拉克想要与他发生性关系的暗示？他确实没有因为古费拉克的点评就把若李和格朗泰尔当成两具肉体。也没有觉得古费拉克把他们当做肉体。古费拉克把他们当朋友。而在他自己心目中，若李和格朗泰尔仍保持着疑病医学生和快活酒鬼的形象。“呃……”马吕斯通红着两只耳朵说。  
“你感到困惑。”米西什塔觉得自己刚才态度太过直接粗暴了，于是让口气温和起来，“你瞧，男人之间谈论女人，女人之间谈论男人，男人之间谈论男人，女人之间谈论女人，女人和男人谈论女人，女人和男人谈论男人。不管谈论性还是谈论性格，都没有什么不正常，只是不同的方面。也许是你的设定发生了扭曲，使你看到异性时视线也发生了一点扭曲。这不是什么大问题，只是眼镜片没有配好的小事。稍微处理一下就成。”米西什塔取出早已填好的表格递给马吕斯，“为了今后与异性发生的关系时更融洽避免矛盾和不快发生，建议进行三期心理辅导。”  
马吕斯去心理辅导，珂赛特与新伴侣一起。问题解决。已经有三个月过去，再没什么事情发生。  
米西什塔站在窗边，喝着果酱水。看到珂赛特从楼里走出去，笑着拥抱爱潘妮。爱潘妮跨上摩托，珂赛特坐上后座，搂着她的腰。她们准备回家了。  
珂赛特干的不错，米西什塔想，也许她自己也该换点新鲜的，比如试试若李那个发际线堪忧的朋友。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10  
  
珂赛特和爱潘妮回到住处的时候，格朗泰尔正用胡涂乱画作为消遣。这酒鬼靠在安灼拉的沙发里，背后枕着一个软靠垫，腰下垫着一个软靠垫，本子放在大腿上，让笔尖四处遛弯。  
听到安灼拉进门的声音，格朗泰尔抬起头，身子没动。他喜欢那些靠垫，软乎乎的舒服。  
“安灼拉，你听说了吗，公白飞昨天被人袭击了。”在尽可能让身体继续陷进靠垫的同时，格朗泰尔极尽所能伸着脖子往门口瞟。试图看到安灼拉，同时让自己进入安灼拉的视线。他确实尽力了。  
“古费拉克告诉我了。我也给公白飞打过电话了。”安灼拉一边回答，一边重复每日到家后的固定程序。放下包，洗干净手。  
“古费拉克这个消息中心，他做《每时广播》的记者再合适不过，太阳神也绝想不出更适合他的职业。”格朗泰尔咕哝着，在沙发里扭扭身子，让自己靠得更舒服些，又画起来。  
“公白飞现在没事了，你不用担心。”安灼拉说。  
“嗯，我知道，也给他打过电话。他的毛衣可惨了，成了块抹血的抹布。他就要把那可怜东西从毛衣行列中驱逐出去，让它变成一块真正的抹布。公白飞打算拿旧毛衣擦洗手间的地面，废物利用。可抹布是抹布，毛衣是毛衣，所有人类和物件都活在一个各司其职的世界。退役的毛衣也不该成为抹布，该扔进垃圾桶，这才体面合适。擦地面要用擦地面用的专用擦地面用具，这是默认的社会规范，只有遵守它才是合群的被大家接受的好公民，不然就是该被冲进下水道的畸形儿。你知道下水道里有什么？……”  
安灼拉不去理他。在格朗泰尔自娱自乐的絮絮叨叨声中，他换了衣服，又把手洗了两遍。检查家中的垃圾是否都已清理干净。很好，格朗泰尔在他回来以前没有忘记清空垃圾桶。安灼拉倒了杯水，在厨房桌子边坐下，一边喝水，一边看着格朗泰尔享用沙发、本子和画笔。  
这酒鬼以某种难以被观察的循序渐进方式侵入安灼拉的生活，融入他的房间。这是他，安灼拉，的住处，他的房子，他的空间！可自从把格朗泰尔放进来以后，酒鬼似乎就与四面墙壁、窗子、床和柜子、沙发和厨具，甚至房间里的空气都建立了一种友善的联系，就跟它们和R是一伙的，是R的秘密伙伴似的。所有与安灼拉相对亲近的人，都多多少少差不多能算是格朗泰尔的朋友，也是相似的道理。话虽这么说，安灼拉倒没有觉得格朗泰尔渗透进自己的生活是特别无法忍受的，他就是觉得有点奇怪。看着格朗泰尔靠在沙发里写写画画。酒鬼已经把自己整合进房间，伪装进所有家具里，好像自己也是个穿衣镜或摆在沙发上的软靠垫，毫无违和。不过，靠垫和穿衣镜都是格朗泰尔搬进来之后才出现在安灼拉家中的，是格朗泰尔把它们买回来的。安灼拉向来觉得这两样东西对他的没什么用处，与他的生活不相干。有椅子坐着就可以，用垫子干什么？他从没用过穿衣镜，照样穿得整齐挺括。格朗泰尔反驳道，垫子很软，镜子挺亮。并且，他说，购买这些物品是为了在世界上营造得体生活是为了推动社会机器运转前进。消费！明白吗，消费！  
在格朗泰尔面前，安灼拉一次又一次意识到自己的行为不符合社会的道德规范。除了疑似禁欲，他还缺乏消费的愿望。那些给生活带来舒适、便利、愉悦、美好的物品，它们中的绝大多数都被安灼拉判定没什么存在的必要。至少他自己不需要用它们。格朗泰尔把软垫搬进家，安灼拉与他争论软垫是否需要。在这时候安灼拉才发现自己居然属于低消费主义支持者的行列。这一发现让他略吃惊。拒绝消费可是反社会的罪行。他不该有反对消费的想法，这是违反设置的。在设置中，他应该喜欢各种软垫，时常购置新款式的服装。但现在这个他已经把一套衣服穿了五年，并准备再穿上五年。他对新衣服、新家具、新汽车、新直升飞机，还有新沙发软垫和新穿衣镜都没强烈欲望。安灼拉审视自己反社会思想出现的缘由，推断与他的工作有关。他在能源部太阳能管理司工作，深知世界面临的能源危机与新能源开发瓶颈，选择节约能源与物质而不是过度消费和浪费看起来是自然的选择。格朗泰尔可不在乎能源枯竭，他对物质享受满怀热情，那些使肉体舒适的途径也掌握得一清二楚。安灼拉不知道酒鬼还会给他们的房间里添置什么物品。比如，买一个白噪音发生器。最近流行的玩意儿，副主任今天上午还向安灼拉提起这东西怎样功效神奇地改善了他的睡眠。安灼拉想了想，他认为自己已经拥有一个白噪音发生器了——那个总是自说自话不着边际胡扯的酒鬼。  
与格朗泰尔交往，让他搬进自己的住所，即使这样，安灼拉试图帮助格朗泰尔积极有力面对生活的努力也没能完全成功。酒鬼差不多还是一滩烂泥，或者一块铺在地上懒得挪窝的地毯，无论怎样也变不成飞毯。往好的方面看，他让酒鬼搬进自己的家以后，酒鬼再有没有喝到断片或呕吐不停，也没有因为醉酒旷工被扣薪水。也不能算是没有收获。格朗泰尔能够高高兴兴地拿原本必然会被扣掉的薪水买下一堆软靠垫、穿衣镜、番茄切片器之类乱七八糟的小东西也总算是件好事，至少不坏。  
在格朗泰尔对安灼拉进行帮助的方面，安灼拉曾经考虑过对自己在性行为方面的改进行评估，但因缺乏参照，只得作罢。他认为自己的举动肯定更灵活自然一些。在改进的同时一种令人迷惑的现象发生了，安灼拉觉得他的身体似乎喜欢格朗泰尔。有时候抚摸和吻是自发出现的，身体不经头脑批准擅自执行。刚开始他有点不安，然后想起了放错钢笔的事。他决定重新布置办公桌，将所有的办公用品都换了规定的摆放位置，结果有好几天他都把钢笔放错了地方，放回原先的位置上了。想起这个，安灼拉觉得那些自动冒出来的亲密举动只是因为他在逐渐熟悉格朗泰尔的身体。这是必须经历的过程。  
  
喝完水，安灼拉洗干净水杯，把它送回它该呆的地方。走到沙发旁边看格朗泰尔在纸上遛笔。  
酒鬼在纸上给自己建了座花园。未经修剪的树丛、支楞八翘的玫瑰枝条、放任自由成长的野草。大理石雕像低着头，一脸悲悯神情，望向同样是大理石制成的鸟浴池，一只脏脏兮兮的麻雀正在里面欢快地扑腾。格朗泰尔十分难得地用了六分认真劲儿描它的羽毛。  
“从这画看，你还有才能。”安灼拉把手放在大写的R肩膀上，“格朗泰尔，想想你用这份才能可以做成的事。没必要把它浪费掉。不要用酒精淹死它。现在还来得及，想想所有你可以做的事。”  
“啥事？拿根炭条推动社会进步？我总得知道哪个方向是前，哪个方向是后吧。你说进步，我说演替。”  
“格朗泰尔！别用你不理解的词。”  
“好吧，好吧，我的意思是，这就是个时间尺度的问题……”  
“我说过了，别用你不理解的词。”  
“好吧，好吧。你听我说，树什么的，那些绿色的玩意，它们造出人能喘的气来，我们才可以开着直升飞机满世界蹦跶。等我们发明点儿其他气体出来，等我们从地球表面消失，穿裤衩的火星蜥蜴成为地球的统治者。我管这个叫进步。可惜，现在根本见不着那些蜥蜴，也没有沙漠和神庙。所以，你不是戴着面纱的祭品，我也不是拉着你逃走的瞎子。多么枯燥无趣令人遗憾。”  
安灼拉不说话并不妨碍格朗泰尔继续说下去。“运用我的才能，想想看，运用我的才能所能做到的所有事。我想过了，想过一次又一次，已经把这想法嚼得稀烂无味。我能做什么？安灼拉，你觉得我能做什么？”  
安灼拉是画里注视麻雀扑腾的大理石雕像。  
“我告诉你我能做什么。我想过了。”格朗泰尔的胡扯能力完全不会因缺乏反馈而减弱，胡扯也不妨碍他继续涂涂画画，“如果发挥我的能力。我能去的地方只是消费促进部，设计广告和招贴画，以促进消费。所谓发挥才能与所谓浪费才能的唯一区别是薪水高低有别，刷墙工买不起直升机，消费促进部部长能有三架直升机或者五架。可我不喜欢直升机，它太快了，地上的东西看起来太小。我喜欢用两条腿前进。从刷墙转变成广告设计，不会造成什么改变，除了广告设计能给我添一份脑仁疼。我消费，为了给消费提供经济支持我去工作，我拿钱，我再去消费。这像是饮食紊乱，我吃，我吐。食物塞进喉咙感到胃里满满，没过一会儿人又成了空皮壳。肋骨笼子绷着皮，底下什么也没有。空虚可怜的胃。生产消费、吞咽呕吐，反复进行，循环一次又一次。我们被产出，我们保持存在状态，我们被撤销，与一次性纸杯生命历程完全相同的一生，我们活得像一串一次性纸杯。纸杯可以感到高兴，它至少会被人类用来喝水。可我们人类连火星蜥蜴都没有。”  
“或者，你说的发挥才能是指创造点什么让人激动的东西。”酒鬼开始觉得疲倦了，“它不会被允许创造出来，也没有被创造出来的可能。而且，在整个世界上，已经有足够多能让人心跳停止的画作了。安灼拉，你只是见到的太少了。还有，”格朗泰尔描完最后一笔，满意地看着那些花木和雕像，“你看错了。才能不会在我身上出现，这画是件垃圾。”他把画揉成一团，抛向垃圾桶。  
纸团落在距离垃圾桶半米的地方，差远了。“我是个不幸的人，没有投篮的才能。”格朗泰尔从柔软的沙发和柔软的靠垫间挣扎着爬出来，捡起纸团，扔进垃圾桶里，“这就是我做的事，造垃圾，倒垃圾。”  
“如果你认为是造垃圾，为什么还画？”一直安静听着的安灼拉问。  
“因为这会儿我还不想死。”格朗泰尔拉开冰箱门。  
“我看不出这有什么逻辑。”安灼拉指出。  
“我也没看出来。”大写的R开始搜刮冰箱，“我们吃冰激凌吧。”  
  
一盒冰激凌从冰箱里取出来，放在桌面上。格朗泰尔又拿来两套碗和勺。  
“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔打开冰激凌盒盖，“我的嘴要检讨它刚刚犯下的错误，没有管好那些无聊至死的话，让它们溜出来了。你不会为惩罚它把我送去再设置吧。”他漫不经心地说，口气里倒没半点担心。  
“我没有看出上一次再设置对你有什么效果。即使有效果，也不够持久。再进行一次再设置，大概也不会有什么成效。”  
“没错。你明白了。”格朗泰尔拿勺子敲着冰激凌。  
“你害怕回再设置中心？”安灼拉问。  
酒鬼不应声，只是拿勺子撬着冰激凌。长时间呆在冰箱里让冰激凌冻得坚固，只能小块小块地挖。  
“上一次在再设置中心发生了什么？”  
“看档案去。里面都写着呢。”格朗泰尔继续跟冻得石头一样的冰激凌较劲。  
“看过了。但我想听你说。”  
“着实没什么。吃药、催眠、电击等等，对付小孩的一套。再设置中心是个整洁明亮有条有理的地方，同样，无聊的要死。在那儿度过的一年可以肯定是我这辈子里最无聊的一年。”  
安灼拉想着电击。他忽然意识到被电击会觉得疼。当然，他当然知道这种电击的目的正是造成疼痛以规范行为。想到用电击造成的疼痛纠正行为，与想到格朗泰尔遭受疼痛，两种想法是不同的。“疼吗？”安灼拉问。  
“就是无聊。”格朗泰尔放下了勺子，不再发掘冰激凌矿。他冲着安灼拉微笑了一下。一个及短暂的微笑，没有半点笑意，只含不安和犹豫，犹豫着是否把话说出口。格朗泰尔吸了口气，还是说了。低头看着冰激凌。“只有一次，一点不疼，但算是新鲜事。我对排队进入血液的药物中的一种过敏。它们数量太多了，那些药物，在我面前吵吵嚷嚷挤成一团，像是抢购减价品的顾客。名字又长又古怪，让我的舌头打结。所以我记不清是那种药了，反正是那些神经病小药丸中的一只，我对它过敏。在我第一次用药的时候，注射完毕。然后，一切照常。我回到房间。房间里照明极好。再设置中心无论什么地方照明都好，亮堂堂的。满屋都是白亮的光线。我就坐在床垫上，看着那些白光，眩晕得不知地面在哪个方向。白光包围了我，无孔不入，它们压着我，挤着我。我想用胳膊遮住它们，给自己找片小阴影躲躲。没用，无论怎么遮挡似乎都不能造出一片让我躲起来的影子。白光都化为固体，冰凉的白色尖桩，尖端扎进皮肉里，把我刺穿了，钉死在屋子里。成了一个惨白的无声墓穴。我不知道发生了什么，也不知道时间过去了多久。值班的警卫听见我叫唤，开了门。发现我在咬自己，像被捕兽夹抓住的动物或者其他什么疯玩意儿似的。然后他叫了医生，我再也没用过那种药。”  
“你手臂上的那些小伤疤？”安灼拉问。他知道格朗泰尔手臂上有些杂乱的白色小疤痕，但从来没问过那是怎么造成的。  
“嗯。”格朗泰尔拿起勺子，戳戳冰激凌，“但当时我并没有感觉到疼，一点没有，丝毫不痛苦。正好相反，在被那些白光钉死的时候，我可以说是平静幸福的，死寂和完全的绝望。这大概就是那中药想要达到的效果，幸福。愿望得到满足就会幸福，满足于自己所处的状态不再空想奢望就是幸福。当所有愿望得到满足，一个愿望都没有剩下，一个愿望也不会产生。再也没有愿望了，就再也没有希望。如果这是幸福，用绝望替换它也很合适。不容一丝阴影的光明与一座漆黑的坟墓没有什么区别。”冰激凌被格朗泰尔用勺子搅得乱七八糟。  
“它们是不存在的。”安灼拉从格朗泰尔手里接过勺子，开始干正事，把冰激凌往碗里舀，“你说的那种幸福和光明根本没有存在的可能。我们一直试图消除痛苦，但痛苦是不可能被消除的。也许我们能做到减轻痛苦，但消除痛苦无论如何也做不到。就像你的行为。你说自己并不觉得痛，但却把自己咬伤。我不知道除了出于痛苦和造成痛苦之外它还有什么原因。我想要消除痛苦，但是我做不到。我努力过，但我做不到。不可能做到。它已经与人的生命长在一起了，只有人死去时，痛苦才会跟着枯死。”安灼拉把一只碗装满了冰激凌，开始装另一只碗。  
“可别努力过头。杀死所有的人，你就成功把痛苦剿灭了。这可是大屠杀，安灼拉。寂静的坟场。”  
“我还不疯。”  
“疯狂和清醒之间没有一道黑线，而有一片灰雾。人走着走着就迷了路，不知道自己走到哪儿了。”格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，在桌边的椅子上坐下，“不，我错了。你总是正确的，你不会发疯。疯了的人是我。我总想着那些火星蜥蜴，他们可以在荒漠里用石头建起神庙，白惨惨的形似骷髅。”  
安灼拉把一碗冰激凌推到格朗泰尔手边。“放心吧，我不会把你送去在设置中心。很明显，那地方只能让你疯得更厉害。”他说。  
格朗泰尔的眼睛亮了起来，如果脸上有什么抑郁的阴云，这会儿也一扫而空了。“要往冰激凌里加巧克力酱吗？或者加草莓酱？或者加香蕉？我想买香蕉切片器。”  
“什么也不加。”安灼拉把冰激凌盒子盖好，放回冰箱，回到桌边坐下，开始享用自己那碗冰激凌。  
“安灼拉。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。就是想叫你。”格朗泰尔快快活活吃着加了大量巧克力酱的冰激凌，再次把巧克力弄到了嘴唇上。  
  
  
11  
  
他们在万事如意城里，安灼拉知道。  
他和格朗泰尔还是小时候的样子，差不多六岁。他们就坐在楼梯的台阶上。楼梯是大理石的，上面铺着柔软的白色毛毯，踩上去不会发出一点声响。在他们周围，是那所巨大的房子，空荡荡的房子。  
“我们换个玩法。”他说。  
“玩什么？”格朗泰尔问，老老实实坐在盖着白色地毯的阶梯上。  
“逃出去。”  
“我们逃不出去。”格朗泰尔说。  
他只是拉起格朗泰尔的手，开始往楼下走。一层又一层的楼梯，折来折去，仿佛永无尽头。没有顶，也没有底，循环的深渊，开始即结束，结束即开始。没有顶灯，光线不知来自何处，但照亮了墙上的壁纸。交缠缠绕的线条图案，不知是藤条还是棉线，或者是迷宫的走道，没有入口也没有出口。木质楼梯扶手刷着厚厚一层红漆，大理石阶梯铺着闷死声音的地毯。他们沿着楼梯向下跑，向下跑速度越来越快，像是往下蹦或者飞。脚几乎不会沾到地面，只有隐约柔软绒毛地毯的触感。  
最终，他们遇到了一个平台，通向一条走廊。走廊幽暗，铺着暗红的厚地毯，干涸的血液。他拉着格朗泰尔走进那走廊。看到在走廊的尽头，有扇门。门是敞着的，有光从门外照进来。  
他拉着格朗泰尔向窗口跑去，脚下踩着软绵绵的地毯。他们越跑越快，越跑越快。他看到门外有人向他们走来。  
当他们最终冲到门口，碰上的却是冷冰冰的玻璃。他难以置信地伸手去摸着玻璃，凉的像冰。门外的人也伸出手来，从门外将手贴在他的手放着的位置。隔着一层玻璃，手对着手。安灼拉看着他，门外的人。他是个金发的年轻人，有双蓝眼睛，眼里有股既坚定又悲伤的神情。他的一条胳膊向外伸着，手中似乎握着什么。可他手里什么也没有，只是空气。  
安灼拉扭头看看自己身边，格朗泰尔还在。又扭头去看那金发青年，他仍然伸着胳膊，像是拉着一个无形的人。  
这时候，安灼拉明白了。这不是玻璃门，这是面镜子。在镜子里，格朗泰尔已经消失了。  
悲伤猛然钻进胸口，感觉像是挨了一拳。之后，是愤怒炸开了。他狠狠一拳砸向镜子，玻璃碎了。像爆炸一样……  
  
安灼拉醒过来。  
镜子碎片飞溅的响声还在耳边，锋利的边缘擦过皮肤，悲伤混着愤怒在他胸口涌动。还未完全淡去的梦境与他相隔的只有一层皮肤。半是透明半是明亮的镜子碎片在房间里落下，他以为那些碎片会落在床上，落在被子上，落在枕头上，落在他的身上。  
安灼拉坐起来，打开床头灯。低头检查，床上没有玻璃碎片，枕头上没有，他的睡衣上也没有。耳边玻璃碎裂的声音已经消失。悲伤和愤怒的回声仍在，虽然不如梦中清晰。格朗泰尔在他身边，睡着，手搭在他的胳膊上。大写的R手心暖烘烘的，让安灼拉感到平静，心跳渐渐慢下来，呼吸也趋于平稳。梦中情感的激烈风暴只剩一点余波，泛着破碎的白沫落下去。他总是在梦中体会到更丰富也更激烈的情绪，比白日里激烈的情绪，醒着的时候就像是感情缺乏或是被封闭起来，关在理性和正常的玻璃罩里。在睡梦中，玻璃罩子抬起，他的皮肤接触到世间的空气，他能体验到情绪像酷热沙漠里的阳光、轻摇树枝的一丝凉风、结了霜的地面透出的冰冷气味、海上的波涛和夏日里雷点交加的暴雨；但在白天，他的情绪体验就像一直面对一堵灰色的水泥墙壁。醒来后，日光下，所有的感触都变得平淡麻木，带上了塑胶手套触摸东西。在夜间，在梦里，快乐、狂喜、悲伤、绝望、愤怒变得尖锐了，时时刺激着他，染上了最鲜明的颜色。所有在白天看起来诡异、扭曲、不可思议的感情都在梦中溜出来活动，它们拿他的生活与思想当做枯木，点起篝火，绕着火光蹦跳欢呼。等太阳升起，它们就被遗忘了，埋在褐色的土下，关在灰色水泥板坟墓里，好像根本不存在，从没有出现过。  
仍带着点梦中的情绪，安灼拉扭头看格朗泰尔。大写的R总是喜欢赖在他的床上。即使他们不发生性行为的日子，格朗泰尔也喜欢睡在他身边，而不是老老实实睡在自己的房间。那房间里都要积灰尘了。对于酒鬼腻在他身边的行为，安灼拉考虑过动机。能得出结论只有：格朗泰尔赖在他身边的动机与小时候一样，他觉得冷。他不能理解格朗泰尔的绝大多数行为。  
格朗泰尔让他迷惑。安灼拉认为自己应该不会喜欢这个酒鬼。他愿意帮助格朗泰尔并不等于他喜欢他，也不等于他对他有好感。他帮助他，只是因为他认为一个人类有义务拯救他的同胞。格朗泰尔，混乱的脑子、关不住的嘴、颓废的态度、绝望的气味，只有对喝酒、胡扯、抱怨和唱反调有那么点热情。不停地说话，嘴里吐出的东西都是他病态脑子的产物，混乱、缺乏知识又缺乏逻辑却固执且自以为是。安灼拉几乎没办法与他交谈，就像没办法拆开一团乱线。格朗泰尔需要帮助，让他的头脑得到恢复，或者至少让他能够积极正常地生活，而不要用酒精和废话把自己灌死。如果不是为了实践人类互助的理念，格朗泰尔甚至不是他愿意接触的人。格朗泰尔的每一条特征都该引起他出于本能的自发摒弃和排斥。大写的R刚刚搬进他的公寓时，确实是这样，他引起了他的烦躁、厌恶和排斥感。他们不得不在一个房间里共同生存了半个月后，安灼拉略惊奇地发现，恼怒和排斥感消失了。他原以为随着相处时间和相互了解的增加，他会越发讨厌格朗泰尔，但这情况却没出现。他们几乎可以算是和睦地相处着，甚至还出现了一种无法解释的默契。他反对格朗泰尔的每一条胡扯，可听到这些胡扯却不感觉十分生气，有时还觉得似乎有点趣味。格朗泰尔脑子里的东西是他完全无法想象的，是与他完全相反的，一个绝对陌生的地域。他像一个在热带生活的人第一次踏上北极，想象不到这样的地方居然能够在世界上存在，一切都是与他所习惯的、与他默认为正常所相反的。甚至与格朗泰尔的身体接触也是他从没有经历过的。和公白飞在一起的时候，他们总是交谈。有的人相互亲吻交换体液，但他和公白飞相互交换思想，把自己的想法和观点交给对方，尝试理解、感到迷惑、提出问题、回答，相互批阅、相互修正。他以为他们是两块能够拼合在一起的拼图，相互补充相互完善。直到发现无法拼合的地方。格朗泰尔与公白飞不同，他杂乱无章泥里泡着乱线的脑子与安灼拉的想法没有任何对接可能。它们是两种完全不同的东西。几次理解尝试失败后，安灼拉承认自己不可能理解格朗泰尔。大写的R在他面前是混沌的黑箱，完全无从理解。既然无从理解，又要呆在一个房间里，只能尝试不去理解地接受。他原以为这是不可能也不应该的，实际与他预料不同。他们似乎以一种离奇的方式相互接受，不试图拆卸理解，只把对方当做对方，一个完整的模糊的不可能刨开研究脑神经的人类。他们是相反的，又是可以相互接受的。如果他是蜡烛，格朗泰尔就是他身后的影子；如果他是一块磁铁的南极，格朗泰尔就是磁铁的北极。他感到一种完全陌生却切实存在的连接。  
在床头灯暖且淡的光线下，安灼拉低头看着格朗泰尔。在一个不愉快的梦才刚结束时，他还是很高兴看到格朗泰尔没有消失。十足孩子气的想法，居然把梦当真。格朗泰尔就睡在他身边，温暖、安静、沉重、呼吸里带着点潮气，一只手搭在安灼拉的胳膊上。酒鬼看起来没有做愉快的梦，睡着的脸上嘴角微微沉着，一副不快活样子。安灼拉抬起没有被酒鬼扯着的胳膊，让手落在格朗泰尔脸上。大拇指落在R的嘴角，他轻轻抚摸他，几乎带着点柔情。爱。那天他本想对格朗泰尔说，爱是一个含义不明的模糊的词，不方便使用。那不是爱，而是自私；那不是爱，而是性欲；那不是爱，而是占有欲；那不是爱，而是害怕孤独；那不是爱，而是怜悯；那不是爱，而是崇拜。爱是一个被掏空的词，爱什么也不是，人类乱用这词，于是在历史中制造出了混乱。但他没来的及说出口，一个吻把他的话打断了。在那之后格朗泰尔再没有吻过他的嘴唇。他吻他的脸颊、他的肩膀，他的手指，吻他胯骨的位置和他的腰部与膝盖。但再也没有吻过他的嘴唇。他也会吻格朗泰尔，从身后吻他的肩膀。安灼拉不确定那是不是吻，因为那是笨拙的模仿，他所做的只是让嘴唇印在R的皮肤上，像是单方面订立合约的签字盖章。安灼拉思考着他对格朗泰尔的情感该是什么。除了人类之间普遍的友爱，由于他们是性伴侣，那么他对格朗泰尔这个人类的情感，如果有的话，应该是性欲。但似乎并不是这样，性欲只占很小一部分，剩余的大部分是安灼拉无法称呼无法辨明的其他情感。亲近？还有……安灼拉放弃了。如果感情的组成能被画成饼状图该有多好，每一块一种颜色，标明所占比例和名称，一目了然。现在，他所面对的感情就像一杯悬浊液，完全猜不出成分，模模糊糊看不清楚。他低头看着格朗泰尔，爱。一个含糊的词。但在一切都模糊混沌的夜晚，在半明不暗的灯光下，在毫无意义的混乱梦境之间，这模糊词的存在似乎也是能够被理解，能够在雾中隔着床单与皮肤触摸到的。  
似乎感受到了抚摸，格朗泰尔又向他身边蹭了点儿，手抓着他的胳膊。像是船难中将要溺死的船员抓紧一段漂浮着的断裂桅杆。黑暗的大海在房间中，又向房间外延伸出去，无边无际。安灼拉听到波浪的声音，床是一张救生艇，又小又窄，格朗泰尔躺在他身边。周围是无边际的大海。他们在救生艇上，黑色的海水涌上来。  
  
  
  
  
12

房间里灯都关了，大扶手椅总是放在窗户边。珂赛特坐在椅中，面对着熄了灯的房间。背后的窗帘拉开，窗外是熄了灯的城市。背对窗口坐着，面向的位置正是床。爱潘妮躺在床上，睡着了，珂赛特看着。可她并没有看着爱潘妮。只是在窗口的扶手椅里坐着，张着眼睛瞪视黑暗，像是被放进椅中的塑料假人。  
黑暗中无表情的白色的脸，白色的面具。面具，珂赛特想着，摘掉面具。化妆棉沾着卸妆水，擦掉眼线和睫毛膏，擦掉口红。洗掉粉底与遮瑕，面霜与乳液。温水冲去香水的气味。对着镜子，摘下面具。一张教师的面具、一张守法公民的面具、一张马吕斯伴侣的面具、一张野蛮人的面具、一张女儿的面具，每一张都摘掉。所有面具都摘掉，露出的会是什么。在面具下面，什么也没有。一只剥壳鸡蛋似的光滑白色平面，或者一个无光的空洞。她想，想必人人都是如此，黑洞。每个脑袋都是一个黑洞。从航片上看，就是一个个的黑色像素，除了遮挡地面的景致、造成干扰以外没有任何其他用处。  
没有任何用处。  
他要死了。她没有任何用处。  
他要死了。  
他要死了。  
他要死了。  
她没有任何用处。  
他要死了。她什么也不是。

现在，当她去看望他时，他们什么也不说。只是谈过去，谈蛋糕，谈他读的书，谈她的新伴侣。随便谈谈，人们总是要交谈，人类间的交流。说些在这场合下通常被说出的话、应该被说出的话。但实际上这些话陈腐空洞，牙齿相碰嘴唇开阖，像咬一张纸。说下去，再说下去，因为除此之外没什么可说。在阳光底下，蛋糕渣掉在她的裙子上，掉在桌子上。他伸手把桌上的蛋糕渣掸掉。从什么时候起他的手如此苍老，松坠的皮肤、老年斑和骨节。她记得那双手年轻的时候，温和有力，提着水桶，握着她冻得皴裂的手，从森林里走出来。她的肚子里塞满了蛋糕，她并不觉得自己在吃东西。把纸浆灌进胃袋，把积木放进口袋。  
春天到的时候，花就会开了。可他活不到春天，她在心里想，她不会把这话说出来。她该说什么，她想说点什么，她想要他说点什么。但他只说他读的书，说那些干枯的植物，说起他们过去的事情。他变得喜欢回忆过去，说起她小的时候。记得吗，那次……，他总是这样说。他留着她的玩具娃娃。她已经不能再玩娃娃了。他留着它，它陪着他，他把娃娃取出来给她看。你小时候最喜欢的，他说。她不知道自己想说的是什么，无话可说。我们想养只猫，她说。  
薄纸的对话，除此之外无话可说。纸浆做的蛋糕。由薄纸糊成的房间，伸出手指就可以把墙壁戳破。在破裂的墙壁后，什么也没有，无光的空洞。  
纸屋子，纸房子，用纸人上演一场童话剧。一个故事，故事里总有一个好人和一个坏人，或者很多坏人。  
他是好人。她是什么？她不知道她是什么。坏的那个，她想。肯定是坏的那个。她的成长对照着他的老去，她开花时他枯死。是因为她长大才造成他衰老，这很有道理。  
然后，他会死去，故事结束。  
可故事不会结束。该死的故事不会结束，总是不会结束。除了她不用再在意什么了，再也没有好与坏了，因为她是坏的。屏幕上黑色的一点，一个黑色像素。  
爱潘妮对她说过，你知道二加二等于五那个故事吗？  
什么？她问，只是为了让爱潘妮继续说下去。  
有些坏人，他们非让人说二加二等于五不可。所以，我们要说二加二等于四。这叫自由。爱潘妮解释。  
你怎么能知道他们是错误的，而我们是正确的？他们和我们。也许，是我们在说二加二等于五，我们是错误的，我们是坏人。他们在纠正我们，教会我们二加二等于四，他们是好人。珂赛特说，对和错不是问题。如果三加三可以是sex，我看不出二加二为什么不可以是五。自由是说二加二等于五。不，这也不是自由。问题是那只手，我们该把它炸掉，不管它亮出的是四个指头、五个指头还是六个指头。炸碎它。  
  
爱潘妮醒过来，在床上坐起身，揉揉眼睛。  
珂赛特不在床上，她坐在扶手椅里。爱潘妮已经习惯了。珂赛特在夜里总是睡不着，她会从床上下来，坐进那扶手椅里，戴着耳机。坐着，呆着，睁着眼睛看着。刚开始时，爱潘妮以为珂赛特坐在那椅子里看着自己。后来，她明白了，珂赛特不在看她，珂赛特什么也没看。  
她们第一次见面时，珂赛特就是这样子。她关了整个房间的灯，在黑暗中，坐在那扶手椅里，背对着窗子。不出声也不动，就是那么坐着。爱潘妮不知道，她们第一次见面那天，正是珂赛特的养父被送进过渡院的第一天。  
  
与珂赛特初次见面是在三个月以前，爱潘妮和巴纳斯山的游戏由从商店顺走东西升级为撬门进入私人住宅。  
下班以后，他们先去逛商场。然后沿着护坡下到河边，就在大桥底下。  
草丛和泥土，垃圾食品包装袋、啤酒罐、用过的纸巾、漏了气的玩具足球、扔在地上的废弃吊杆和腐败的鱼的尸体。浑浊的棕色河水流过。  
爱潘妮打开偷来的小镜子，照一下，然后扔向河心打水漂；扭出偷来的口红，在桥上画下红色的画，美化它；把香水倒在死鱼身上，它的肚皮碎了露出刺来，可怜东西。死后给它上点香水，至少好闻一些。  
我们做点新鲜的，巴纳斯山说。他刚刚学会了撬开门锁。  
他们先在城里玩够，商场、酒吧和咖啡馆。一直溜达到天黑，然后，他们要找一间黑着灯的房间。一间没有人在里面的房间，一间主人没有回家的房间。巴纳斯山撬开门锁，他们溜进去，把屋门在身后关上。  
不要开灯，一切要在黑暗中进行。偷偷地做不被允许的事情最有趣。拉开抽屉扯出绢的、绸的、棉的、麻的布料，感受它们在指尖的触感，然后甩向身后。她试穿房间主人的衣服，把那些衣服都披在身上，装出一只棕熊。播放起唱片。打开冰箱，透出光亮。食物翻出来，时不时往嘴里塞一口。起子啪的一声打开瓶盖。只有啤酒，要喝吗？巴纳斯山已经把冰冷的酒灌下半瓶。爱潘妮接过酒瓶，让冒着泡的甘苦液体滑下喉咙，再冲下一片唆麻。关上冰箱门，让人眩晕的黑暗。他们在床上蹦跳，往墙上用颜料涂抹。在黑暗中他们几乎辨不清颜色。我们提供壁画，爱潘妮说。  
这游戏让人上瘾。像唆麻一样让人上瘾。但不像唆麻一样人人都可以接受。为了避免被抓，他们离开时会小心地清除自己的痕迹，而且一个月只玩一次。  
  
那个月的那一天，他们选了一间黑着灯的公寓。  
巴纳斯山撬开门，爱潘妮跟着他溜进黑着灯的房间。因为紧张和期待他们轻声偷笑，像准备打开神秘礼物的小孩。  
巴纳斯山开始翻抽屉，爱潘妮蹦上床。床垫柔软有弹性，她蹦了七下。然后才发现，这房间不是空着的，房间里有人。  
月亮从云后钻出，月光从窗口照进来。让她注意到，在靠近窗子的扶手椅里，有个人形的东西坐着，背对着月光，望向她。  
爱潘妮不再蹦了，在床上站定，注视扶手椅里的东西。感觉那东西也注视着自己。  
“嘘！别玩了，有人！” 她压低声音对巴纳斯山说，同时从床上下来。巴纳斯山也停止翻抽屉。  
“你看扶手椅。” 爱潘妮说，踮着脚尖走向那扶手椅。巴纳斯山把刀掏出来了。  
他们走近扶手椅，一直走到椅子前。借着月光，稍微能看清楚些。坐在椅中的东西像是个假人，塑料女装模特那种东西。白色塑料身躯上穿着一件粉色连衣裙。它是金发的，脸上毫无表情，眼睛空洞出神，四肢一动也不动。肯定是个假人，爱潘妮正这么想的时候，假人伸出右手，从巴纳斯山手里夺下刀子。动作极其自然又迅速，似乎这是再正常不过的举动。巴纳斯山完全没有防备，大吃一惊。与爱潘妮一样，他当椅子里的是个不会动的塑料人，根本没有没料到塑料会动，还会突然夺他的刀。  
刀不在自己手里，而转到了对方手中。巴纳斯山急忙向后退了一步。爱潘妮也跟着退了一步。  
假人的眼睛活起来，但脸上仍然毫无表情。她看看巴纳斯山，又转眼看看爱潘妮，低头看看右手里的刀，再看看左手臂。她抬起左臂，袖子滑下，露出白的手臂，像塑料制成或是什么死物的手臂。  
爱潘妮看着她右手举起刀，毫无犹豫地用刀尖滑过左臂上那一片白色，留下一道细细的黑线。然后，暗色的液体从细长的裂口里流出来。在黑暗中血看起来也是黑色的。  
假人抬头望向他们，玻璃子儿似的蓝眼睛盯着他们，微微歪了歪头。  
巴纳斯山扭头就跑，爱潘妮也跟着他跑了。但在跑出屋门之前，她又扭头看了一眼那房间，看了一眼那个坐在扶手椅里的人。黑色房间，黑色的窗框，白亮的月光。金色的头发，银色的面具脸，从白色手臂上的暗色划痕里，黑色一滴一滴落下，掉在浅粉色裙子上。  
  
他们走了。  
珂赛特松了手，让刀落地，看着手臂上的伤口。黑色流出来，她不觉得疼。一点也不疼。流出来的应该是血。可她一点也不觉得疼。她用右手手指沾了一点伤口里流出来的东西，送进嘴里。没有血味，只是掺了铁锈的水。  
  
第二天，爱潘妮不知自己为什么要再去那间公寓。  
她不该再到这个地方。房子的主人可能已经报警，她一出现就会被抓住。或者，椅子里的假人会用刀杀了她。  
可她还是去了。也许是因为好奇，也许是觉得不放心，也许只是感受到了某种引力。也许一个活起来的塑料假人给她施了魔咒。  
这次她没有撬门，而是敲门。  
门向内打开，有个姑娘站在门口。看起来一点不像昨天晚上的假人，不像那苍白的面具脸。  
“您好，请问找谁？” 珂赛特挂着和蔼但茫然的神情。  
“你是……昨晚那个？椅子里那个？”爱潘妮磕磕绊绊地说，“我是昨晚那个。在你床上蹦那个。来道歉。来看看。”  
“哦。”珂赛特像是认出她了，“不用道歉，反正你也没有对我造成任何伤害。”  
“你胳膊咋样了？”  
“胳膊没事。”珂赛特撩起袖子给爱潘妮看，伤口已经处理过了，粘合起来，只带点淡粉的颜色。很快连疤痕也不会有。  
“没事就好。我主福特，你居然给了自己一刀。昨天你可把巴纳斯山给吓傻了，我也吓惨了。”爱潘妮尴尬地说。她已经看到她没有事，而且得到了她的原谅。她不知道自己还呆在这儿做什么。她该离开了，可她的脚不动地方，嘴也不说再见。  
“是吗。可怕？”珂赛特心不在焉地重复着，眼睛望着爱潘妮手里拿的摩托车头盔。她是拎着头盔上楼来的。  
发现珂赛特盯着头盔看，爱潘妮也低头看看那头盔。  
“你有辆摩托？” 珂赛特问。  
“是啊。”  
“我能骑它试试吗？”  
“不成。不过，我可以带着你。”爱潘妮向来十分大度，并喜欢分享。人人都属于彼此嘛。  
“好，”珂赛特说，“等我一下。”  
她走进屋里，从衣柜里拿了什么，放进挎包中。“现在可以了。走吧。”  
珂赛特拎着包和爱潘妮出了门。  
  
那天晚上发生了三件事：  
第一，爱潘妮骑着摩托带珂赛特在城里转了一圈；  
第二，珂赛特用包里的两颗手雷炸了半个停车场；  
第三，爱潘妮吻了珂赛特。  
你从哪儿弄来的手雷？几天以后，她们再次见面时爱潘妮才想起来问。  
以前有个伴侣是军人。他带我去看一个朋友的小型武器展览。我就随便拿了点。没想到它们还能用。  
帅啊。爱潘妮认为珂赛特比巴纳斯山有趣多了，而且胆子也更大。你该加入猫老板，爱潘妮说。  
什么是猫老板？  
爱潘妮向她解释了世界上的猫老板，一个俱乐部。珂赛特没有加入的打算，她通过爱潘妮与猫老板联系就足够了。  
从那时候起，爱潘妮搬了进珂赛特家。刚开始时，她认为珂赛特是颗刚刚被她发现的珍珠、隐匿在平庸生活中的破坏者。藏在规律的工作、裙装、洗碗机和带烘干功能洗衣机间的孤僻恐怖分子，一个偷偷摸摸地擅长玩乐与破坏的姑娘。她是颗手雷，看着像个塑料玩具，突然爆发就把福特轿车化作一堆废铁和融化的塑料。她比绝大多数猫老板成员都更肆无忌惮，但也更狡猾，更会装成是规矩的好公民。这让爱潘妮觉得好笑，想要扑上去吻她拥抱她。她认为她是同类，把偷做不被允许的事当做自由与乐趣女孩，割断信号线偷走东西的女孩，藏在影子里贴着墙溜走的女孩，疯疯癫癫的女孩。只是珂赛特比她自己更放肆、更勇敢、更狡猾、更危险，而且更疯。  
当她们在一起呆了一个月以后，爱潘妮觉得自己似乎错了。她只是希望珂赛特是她想象的样子。但珂赛特不是，本质上她不是个狡猾的恐怖分子。她只是……她只是，也许她什么也不是。在白天的时候，在阳光底下，在人群之中，珂赛特像极其正常的贝塔，正常到虚假；但是到了夜间，只有她和爱潘妮在房间里时，虚假的伪装硬壳终于可以揭开，看看那底下的她到底是什么。在伪装的硬壳之下，什么也没有，一个无光的空洞。只能带来毁灭的黑洞，她已经疯透了。她炸掉那个停车场时，爱潘妮以为珂赛特觉得这是件乐事，就像她一样，通过违反规则和破坏一切获得自由和快乐。但珂赛特不在乎自由，也不在乎快乐，爱潘妮不知道她想要什么，她只破坏、毁灭。爱潘妮感到迷惑，也许珂赛特什么也不想要，她不明白珂赛特的行为动机。珂赛特要么是个假人，要么是个无光的空洞，无论怎么对着她看，都看不出什么名堂来。她也许没有任何动机，但这不妨碍珂赛特成为比任何一名猫老板成员都出色的破坏者，最狡猾的阴谋组织者。  
半夜里，珂赛特坐在扶手椅里，不声不响，只是看着，但什么也不看。每当这时候，爱潘妮就清楚，珂赛特只是个黑洞。她怀疑她是否还有感情，或者，是否还能感觉疼痛。当她划下那一刀时她会感觉到疼痛吗。也许她不觉得疼，这才使她格外吓人。  
可是，为什么即使她知道她只是个黑洞，却仍然想对她伸出手臂，想要拥抱她。  
一个塑料假人给她施的魔咒。  
爱潘妮从床上爬下来，走到珂赛特身边，俯下身用手臂搂住她。“我们睡吧。”她说，“睡吧。”  
“睡吧。”珂赛特说，但并不动，似乎也不懂，只是坐着，盯着只有她自己看的见的东西。  
爱潘妮搂着珂赛特，让自己的体温渗进她的皮肤。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13  
  
不是节日，也没有人过生日。古费拉克联系了所有朋友，筹划一次聚会。  
  
“好的。我周六下午和晚上有时间。”接到电话，公白飞回答，“弗以伊由我通知。他整个周末都有时间。”  
“早该聚一次啦。”若李回复，“我和公白飞在周六有空。只要你找，博须埃啥时候都有空。”  
“聚会？”安灼拉皱起眉头，“好吧。那么这周末不安排加班了。”  
“咱们不是每周都见面吗？”格朗泰尔仰在安灼拉的沙发里，把电话贴在耳边。  
“酒桶。那是因为你每周都要在酒里浸一浸。”古费拉克哼了一声，“自从工作指派之后，大家就再也没聚齐过。除了几次作为记者采访主任，我都没怎么见过安灼拉。”  
“也是。”  
巴阿雷没有得到通知。古费拉克没能联系到他。  
  
聚会的时间定在周六的下午和晚上，地点定在缪尚。  
古费拉克是第一个到的。几分钟之后大写的R就来陪他灌酒闲扯了。与酒鬼一起到来的安灼拉一边听着两位朋友闲聊，一边打量墙上那些假装自己是窗子的画。他们仍然坐在“雪和白桦林窗口”旁边的座位上。接下来抵达的是若李和戴着崭新帽子的博须埃。公白飞和弗以伊最后到。  
“抱歉来晚了。”公白飞说着，把弗以伊介绍给安灼拉认识。  
聚会正式开始。  
  
对于每个人来说，这都算得上一次愉快的聚会。即使在很久之后回忆，仍是一段带着澄黄闪光夹着酒气的快乐时刻。  
公白飞开始对安灼拉讲起猫老板，弗以伊也时不时发表自己的观点。  
“现在只能破解出表示数字的符号。”公白飞把本子递给安灼拉。  
“嗯，看懂了。但是，根据你的介绍我得到的印象是，猫老板是一伙头脑混乱的疯子，并不会有条理有目标地策划破坏行动。砸东西杀人只是即兴为之。他们用数字做什么？”  
“刚开始，我猜测数字是用于记录抢劫的次数、受害者的人数、砸毁汽车的数量。但这数字似乎太大了，不可能有这么多受害者。所以，也许数字是表示日期，或者他们相互间运送有一定数量的物品。”公白飞回答，“弗以伊说，最近三个月猫老板的行为出现显著变化。”  
“是的。”弗以伊接过话头，“他们的联络符号完全变了。原本我能辨认出更多，但是这三个月来，几乎读不懂了。”  
“而且，这三个月来一直没有出现猫老板犯案的任何新记录。他们似乎不再活动了。只有联络，没有行动。”公白飞对弗以伊的话进行补充，“他们肯定在策划什么。但不知道是什么。”  
安灼拉继续浏览公白飞的本子。“这个图案是什么？看起来像只鸟。”安灼拉指着那个符号问公白飞。  
“那是他们说的百灵鸟。”弗以伊解答。  
“百灵鸟？”  
“与猫老板有联系的某个团伙，或者某种东西。不知道是人还是物。总和猫老板绑在一起出现。”  
古费拉克站起身来，打断了对话，他举起酒杯。安灼拉放下了关于猫老板的讨论。“热安还在治疗，不能来。”古费拉克已经有点醉了，眯着眼睛看着灯光，“让我们祝他早日恢复，永远能看到星空。”  
大家举起酒杯。  
祝酒之后，古费拉克再次坐下。安灼拉回归关于猫老板的讨论，博须埃讲起自己的工作。“这会儿可好了，霉运把好运引出来了。下周起，家就是我的办公室。”  
“你的小淘气决定退休了？”古费拉克笑着问。  
“他么，上周打碎了二十八个孵化瓶。一天之中打碎的。创孵化中心历史新记录。”若李道出博须埃的壮举。  
“喏，自从我毁掉了一排孵化中的瓶子，就被撤去做清洁了。刷洗空瓶子。至少不要再祸害发育中的胚胎，孵化中心主任是这么说的。我就刷了一周瓶子呗。前四天什么事都没发生，平静极了。现在看来，是暴风雨前的宁静。到了第五天，好家伙，一下子杀了二十八个。我拉着手推车运三十个干净瓶子去孵化室，半道上翻车了。真是让人觉得迷惑不解，既没有坑，也没有坎，车自己翻倒在地，四脚朝天。想必是霉运淘气包推了它一把。清理事故现场后发现，只有两个可怜的小瓶子幸存下来，它们的同胞都惨烈地化为碎玻璃片。这害得中心主任脑袋痛，吃止痛药也不顶事。为避免头痛再发，他改派我做数据整理，并要求我不要在有瓶子的地方出现。结果，我就可以回家收拾那些表格，在家里办公了。这可不是终于走运了。”  
“瞧着吧。我有预感，那些表格会在你手下死得极惨，让人落泪。”若李认为数据们的命运不容乐观。  
喝多了的格朗泰尔站起来，张嘴开始唱歌，安灼拉一把扯下来。“不要胡闹！”  
古费拉克捂住酒鬼的嘴，“你把自己变成敲响的钟，我们就都会被撵出去。”  
“我小声唱。”烂醉的格朗泰尔咕哝着。  
“还是在心里唱吧。”安灼拉提出解决方案。  
“酒桶不该发出太吵闹的声音，在肚子里咕噜就好。”古费拉克拍拍格朗泰尔的肚子。  
  
在午夜之前，聚会结束了。  
若李和博须埃快活地道了晚安，先回家去了。  
安灼拉、公白飞和弗以伊仍然没能讨论出猫老板到底在策划什么。安灼拉答应帮助公白飞搜集猫老板的资料，下次再继续猫老板的话题。  
随着酒精摄入，格朗泰尔由口无遮拦地胡扯，发展到欢闹，又进入了沉郁和低落阶段，闷头喝酒。直到安灼拉把他拉起来，告诉他聚会已经结束，他们该回住处了。  
他们从缪尚走出，在咖啡馆门口相互道别。  
格朗泰尔把胳膊搭在古费拉克肩膀上，醉了的呆滞眼睛望向古费拉克的眼睛。“再见，古费拉克。”酒鬼闭上眼睛又睁开，“等等。不能再见。我想起来……你一直没说，”他口齿不清，“热安……现在……怎么样了？” 即使在醉酒状态，话一问出口格朗泰尔也后悔了。  
古费拉克盯着醉鬼，欢乐情绪被退潮的海水冲下去。“他不认识我了。热安现在根本认不出我来。我周三去看他，他不知道我是谁。”  
手臂搭在肩上，脸对着脸，格朗泰尔看到眼泪从古费拉克脸上滴下去，觉得自己听到了眼泪落地的声音。一分钟以前，他们还笑着。  
  
  
  
  
14  
  
几天以后，珂赛特接到了她一直在等的电话。  
电话是早晨打来的。她和爱潘妮正准备出门上班，电话铃响了。  
珂赛特拿起话筒，听了几秒钟。“我是。”她回答，背对着爱潘妮。  
爱潘妮正忙着穿靴子，单腿站着把一只脚往靴子里塞，好奇地看着珂赛特打电话。  
“明白了。我后天下午三点过去。谢谢您通知。”珂赛特把话筒放下。转身走到门口，继续穿鞋。  
“谁打来的？什么事？”爱潘妮问。  
“过渡院。”珂赛特低头系鞋带，“养父身体出了问题。关于辐射的病。大概因为当年，”她顿了一下，系好一只鞋的鞋带，又系另一只，“那个核电站。撤销程序要开始了。后天进行。我得请假，去看……”  
珂赛特不再出声，系好鞋带站起身来。爱潘妮望着她，但她没有看爱潘妮。只是又低头又整理了一下衣服，“出发吧，再晚上班就要迟到了。”  
  
  
  
  
15  
  
砰的一声。有什么东西撞上了窗户。  
安灼拉放下笔，扭头看向窗口。窗外是垂下暮色的天空和城市建筑，没有什么特殊的。到了该开灯的时间。  
那声音听起来像一只鸟撞上了窗户。安灼拉从办公桌边站起身，走到窗口，向外望。玻璃外的窄窗台上没有受伤的鸟，也没有撞断脖子的鸟尸体，玻璃上没有沾血迹也没有沾羽毛。  
也许鸟儿坠到了楼下，安灼拉打开窗子，略探出身，皱起眉头向楼下望。似乎看不到什么。  
这时候，电话响了。像是尖叫声，让安灼拉一惊。他关上窗户，回到办公桌边。小屏幕上显示的来电号码是格朗泰尔。  
安灼拉拿起话筒，不等他出声，R的声音就塞满了他的耳朵。“你听说热安……”  
安灼拉切断通话，把话筒放下。他不该在工作时进行私人通话，安灼拉告诉自己。又在办公桌边坐下。  
两分钟以后，电话再次火急火燎地尖叫起来。来电号码仍然是格朗泰尔。安灼拉挂断电话，屏蔽了格朗泰尔的号码。  
天就要黑了，办公室里太暗，看不清纸上的文字了。安灼拉按下开灯的按钮。  
敲门声。  
“请进。”安灼拉说。  
“头儿，涂层开发报告到了，还有资源评估的。” 伽弗洛什探身进来，他是安灼拉部门里最年轻活泼的职员。  
“多谢。”  
电话又一次嚷嚷起来，打断了对话。屏幕上显示的来电号码是古费拉克，安灼拉挂断电话。  
“不用接它吗？”伽弗洛什惦着手里的两份报告，瞅瞅那电话，又瞅瞅安灼拉。  
安灼拉摇摇头。  
伽弗洛什把报告放在安灼拉办公桌上。“得嘞。放下这个，就可以下班了。我今晚要去看戏。”  
“好啊。”安灼拉心不在焉地说着，拿起报告。  
“你今儿个还加班？”  
安灼拉点点头。  
“悠着点儿，头儿。当心粘在椅子上，我们可没气力把你拽下来。”  
“看你的戏去吧。”  
伽弗洛什哼着歌走了。安灼拉翻开报告，探身穿过印着铅字的白色纸页，进入太阳能选择性吸收涂层的世界。一个他有力推动改进的世界，一个总有希望的世界。  
  
晚上九点，电话再次响起，把安灼拉从太阳能资源分布和开发资金不足的世界拉了回来。  
电话是从他的公寓打来的。安灼拉挂掉电话，屏蔽了电话号码。继续把报告看下去。  
晚上十点钟，他收拾了办公桌，关掉灯，离开办公室。能源部整栋大楼里只剩他一个人，最后离开。  
十点半钟，安灼拉回到公寓，打开家门。  
格朗泰尔没有看感官片，没有胡涂乱画，没有做饭，没有吃东西，只是在沙发上坐着。  
“热安下周第一个工作日要被撤销了。”安灼拉刚迈进家门，格朗泰尔就对他说。  
“我知道。”安灼拉放下包，去洗手。  
“你得做点什么，安灼拉！”格朗泰尔从沙发上蹦起来，跟着在安灼拉身后进了卫生间，“我们得救救他。我什么也干不了，但是你可以。”  
“我做不了什么。”安灼拉在清水里搓着手，低头看着水流，“昨天接到的撤销通知。是通知，不是意见咨询。已经没有挽回余地了。”  
“上次你救了他！”  
“不，上次是，”安灼拉顿了顿，关掉水龙头，“上次是咨询。咨询我作为热安的上司，对他的处理意见。根据我的了解他是否还有康复的可能。我担保他可以恢复正常。但他后来的表现让我的担保完全无效。现在我完全没有能力再为他做什么了。”  
“你可以……找点借口。比如，说他的工作没交接完，他还不能死！”  
安灼拉摇摇头，在毛巾上擦干手。“需要部长批准。而且，热安现在根本辨认不出你我，不要说交接工作了。这个借口没有用，没有人会相信。”  
“安灼拉，你得做点什么！”  
安灼拉扭过身来，面对着格朗泰尔。“已经是定局。热安下周一会被撤销，无法改变，格朗泰尔。”  
格朗泰尔堵在他面前，一动不动。  
“而且，有时候，对于有些人，也许强迫他们活着是残忍的，允许他们死去反而是仁慈的。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔看着他的眼睛，张了张嘴，想要反驳。却没什么话出口。  
安灼拉绕过他，走出卫生间。  
“是的。”格朗泰尔对着洗手池和镜子说，“是这样。”他扭身走出卫生间。  
  
在半夜里，安灼拉醒来。  
格朗泰尔躺在他身边，安灼拉能感到暖烘烘的温度。他扭头看大写的R。  
格朗泰尔仰躺着，眼睛睁着，看着天花板。似乎感到安灼拉醒了，他扭过头来，看着安灼拉。“睡吧。”他说。  
安灼拉睡着了。  
  
第二天，安灼拉在加班还是不加班这个问题上犹豫了一下。  
但伽弗洛什说这样下去他迟早得变成棵仙人掌，就长在办公室中央，把根扎进椅子、办公桌和楼板里。他可受不了主任办公室里有棵仙人掌，太扎人了。  
这话让天平向回家的方向倾斜了。安灼拉最终决定，还是按时下班。  
不过下午五点半钟，天还没黑，他就到了公寓。时间早得让他不习惯。  
打开门，格朗泰尔没有窝在沙发里画画，也没有捯饬食物。没有食物的味道飘过来，没有感官片的声音传过来，地上没有大写的R抛弃的纸团，沙发和靠垫没有因为酒鬼在上面打滚变得一团糟。屋子里整整齐齐、干干净净，像是他把格朗泰尔放进来以前的房间状况，或者根本没人居住的房间状况。  
安灼拉猜测酒鬼又外出找朋友娱乐喝酒了。这猜测刚出现，他就看到格朗泰尔的外衣还挂在衣架上。  
也许大写的R在自己的房间。他没有去查看格朗泰尔的房间。按照惯例，安灼拉放下包，先去洗手。  
洗手间里，浴室隔间的毛玻璃门关着。看来格朗泰尔在洗澡，他向来热爱热水澡。这是合理的推测，可浴室隔间里没有水声。  
安灼拉擦干手，走回到客厅。仍然听不到水声。  
他站在客厅里，犹豫了一下。房间干净又安静，亮堂堂的，一切东西都安稳满足地趴在它们该在的位置。只有挂钟的声音，咔嗒咔嗒地向前走着，告知时间在流过。窗户关着，没有噪音能传进屋来。整个世界都寂静无声。傍晚的天空颜色变得浓重，云显得格外紧实，建筑们沉重地矗立着，垂下眼睑，缄默不语。  
安灼拉扭头快步走回洗手间，拉开浴室的毛玻璃门。  
格朗泰尔泡在浴缸里，仰着头，闭着眼睛。  
洗澡水的颜色有些怪异。一开始他以为那颜色是某种新的粉红色沐浴液，或者酒鬼把红酒倒进浴缸了。  
然后，他注意到浴缸边上放的刀。  
厨刀和刀片，一点血也没沾。格朗泰尔把它们洗干净才放下的。  
  
  
16  
  
从腋下的位置抱住大写的R，套着银灰色袖子的胳膊浸进掺血的水中，安灼拉把格朗泰尔从浴缸里拖出来。  
浴缸里的水是温的。他怀里的酒鬼也是温的。赤裸的身体柔软，似乎因为浸了水被泡胀，也格外沉重，水淋淋的。安灼拉把格朗泰尔拖出浴缸。在他怀里，R的头歪着，水珠从湿了的头发里滴出来；双臂垂着，布娃娃的胳膊，血从指尖滴下来；双腿也软绵绵地垂着，被拖出来时撞过了浴缸边。R的腿会被磕得留下淤青，如果他还活着的话，如果血液还在他体内流动，如果他还能再活上一周，他就会看到被安灼拉救下时磕出的淤青能够持续一个星期，从黑紫色慢慢退为青黄。  
安灼拉把格朗泰尔放在浴缸边铺着瓷砖的地上。地面是凉的，身体是温的，血因为红色，是烫的。水从皮肤上流下去，水从指缝间流走，水从湿头发里流出去，血从手臂的伤口上往外淌。掺了血的水流向四周，铺开。然后这血水找到了地漏，打着旋滑进去，一队又一队地逃走。  
安灼拉从架子上扯下毛巾，跪在格朗泰尔身边。试探性割伤和更深的伤口，大写的R尽力了，把手腕和小臂切得乱七八糟。血从伤处往外涌，安灼拉以为它们是烫的。他想止住不停淌出的灼人红色，但手指与裂缝中涌出的岩浆粘着在一起。烫得像血，会把他的手指灼伤，留下白色的疤痕。可血并不该有烫伤人的温度。安灼拉用毛巾包裹住格朗泰尔手臂上的伤处，又把沾了血的手按在格朗泰尔颈部，可以感觉到脉搏。格朗泰尔还活着，他会让格朗泰尔活下去。  
安灼拉跳起来，奔向客厅里的电话，拨通公白飞的号码。  
“格朗泰尔出了点事。他……”安灼拉顿了一下，不知该如何说明格朗泰尔试图自杀这件事，“他被刀割伤了，伤口多而且深，需要治疗。不方便把他送去医院。”  
“明白了。我会叫上若李，我们就过去。”公白飞的回答简单明了，但总有让人安心的力量。  
安灼拉放下电话，回到浴室。格朗泰尔躺在冰冷的瓷砖地面上，地上沾着血，毛巾沾着血，他没有任何醒来的征兆。剩下的一点血水仍在偷偷往地漏里溜。安灼拉又试了试脉搏，R仍然活着。他抱起格朗泰尔，运进他们的房间，把格朗泰尔放在床上。床单比瓷砖地面暖和多了。他拉开被子给格朗泰尔盖上。又回卫生间取了一条毛巾，给格朗泰尔擦干头发。没能完全擦干，安灼拉不太敢抬起格朗泰尔的头。之后，他把毛巾折起来，放在床头柜上。  
现在，没什么可做的，也没什么能做的了。  
安灼拉床边坐下。将近傍晚的阳光从窗口照进来，温暖模糊地在卧室地面上铺开一片淡黄，被窗框割裂了，切成歪歪扭扭的菱形，铺在地上。他握起格朗泰尔的手，握着。感到他的体温和手上被水泡出的褶皱，一次尴尬的自杀，把手泡皱了。混着血的水在他的手上变干。他用指尖轻轻抚摸那些褶皱，指纹、指甲边缘和关节。格朗泰尔没能回握他的手，但他就是握着。窗外的建筑们，得到阳光的一面亮着，背对阳光一面暗着，光明和黑暗，切割分明。它们垂着眼睑，它们注视着他们。  
情绪反应竟然首先在肉体上表现出来，安灼拉感到他的胸口被炸出一个空洞，心脏掉进了体内某个不知名的深渊。他知道这不可能发生，心脏在正常的位置跳动，胸口连一丝伤口都没有。但确实感觉到胸口有个空洞，被劫掠枪轰出的空洞，丝丝拉拉地疼着。为什么把手放在胸口会碰到皮肉和坚实的肋骨。第一次有这种感觉是在公白飞离开的时候，他以为觉得胸口发空只是因为房间空了；第二次出现这种感觉是在收到热安的撤销通知时，他告诉自己这只是胃部不适。现在，这感别比前两次更强烈，他不能再用房间或胃解释了。安灼拉回想他刚刚做过的事情。他的行为似乎是未经理性思考自发出现的。他刚给公白飞打过电话，这一行为说明他要让格朗泰尔活着。如果把格朗泰尔送去医院，格朗泰尔会被立刻撤销。想要杀死自己的人是不该被救活的，他们已经无法被拯救，破损到该被销毁的程度。如果他们试图撤销自己，那么他们该被撤销，他们该得到撤销。也许，死去对格朗泰尔更好，如果他想要死去的话。如果他想要死去，如果……但是……如果……但是他给公白飞打电话，他要他来救格朗泰尔，他要让格朗泰尔活着。这不合理，如果他们试图撤销自己，那么他们该被撤销，他们该得到撤销。他违反了设置，他违背了他自己。格朗泰尔想要死去，格朗泰尔选择死去。如果格朗泰尔认为死亡对于他而言是更好的，为什么他要强迫格朗泰尔活着。如果是对于我来说的“好”，为什么要由你确定什么是“好”。格朗泰尔这么说过。他违背了格朗泰尔的意愿。为什么？为什么他要霸道地强迫格朗泰尔活着。那不是爱，那是自私。那不是自私，那是爱。那什么也不是，光明为黑暗，黑暗为光明。楼群是垂下的钟乳，日落亦是日出。只有晨昏线上的一瞬，谁能判断是天将明，还是世界将沉入夜色。眨眼之间，兴许太阳的运行轨迹一变，就会升起。为什么？为什么他既要违背设置又要违背格朗泰尔的意志，只是为了让格朗泰尔活着。  
太阳在建筑间沉下去，地面上铺着的阳光越来越弱，也越来越暗。阴影从卧室的各个角落膨胀开来。黑暗爬上墙壁，淹没了壁纸的花纹。黑暗从格朗泰尔眼下、嘴角、头发里和被子的褶皱中爬出来。黑暗从他们相握的手指间钻出来，黑暗将他们相握的手缠绕。像潮湿处不动声色默默扩展生长的苔藓，黑暗也逐渐变得厚实，柔软而安静，吸去琐碎的细小噪音，保存随时间沉淀的细小颗粒，一层又一层。房间中发生的一切，每一个画面，每一个声音，一层又一层，层层叠叠融入黑暗，混入黑暗。他的每一句话，醉话、玩笑话、半是认真的话、毫无意义的话、零散出口的随意句子，吸入黑暗的苔藓中。一点温柔的床头灯、他读过的每一页书、他手指上的墨水迹、皮肤的每一次接触、每一个小心的爱抚和亲吻，印在黑暗中，又被层层叠叠的黑暗覆盖。身体上的水珠沾在床单上，渗进去，床垫盖上黑暗，被黑暗填充，变得柔软，让身体陷进去。太阳沉到地面之下，窗外的建筑物闭上眼睛，窗口人类的灯一盏盏亮起来。卧室地面上铺的黄色阳光退了色，变成一块块浓灰。黑色的床垫向四面八方延伸去，把人陷进去，柔软厚重的苔藓、黑色的泥炭沼泽向四周延伸出去，充满整个房间。他握着格朗泰尔的手。  
  
门铃响。  
宛如苔藓的黑暗魔咒被打破，房间只是天黑后未开灯的房间。安灼拉松开格朗泰尔的手，去应门。  
门外是公白飞和若李。安灼拉把他们让进屋内，关上门。  
公白飞打量着安灼拉。安灼拉看起来镇定自若，与工作中一般没有任何感情流露，像大理石像。只是灰色外套和裤子上沾上了半干的血水，留下微微泛红的浅棕色痕迹。  
“格朗泰尔在我的房间。”安灼拉指指他们的卧室。  
公白飞拎着急救箱大步走去。若李拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，“别太担心。上次大写的R和巴阿雷玩得才叫过头。别太担心。”  
安灼拉点点头，跟着若李走进卧室。公白飞已经打开了卧室的顶灯，在扎眼的白亮光线下俯身在格朗泰尔手臂边，拆开他胳膊上绑着的毛巾。若李去帮忙。安灼拉站在门边看着，“需要我做什么？”  
“没什么可做，我们照料格朗泰尔就可以了。”公白飞说，“你不必看着，这样大家都放松些。”  
“好的。”安灼拉走出卧室，随手把门关上。他又去洗了洗手，然后打开客厅的灯，又打开卫生间的灯。  
浴室的地面上还残留着血迹，浴缸里有半盆掺血泛红的水，浴缸边趴着格朗泰尔的拖鞋。他给他看血和死，不是撤销，是真正的死亡，有这么多的血水。格朗泰尔的拖鞋沾了血，安灼拉把它们与格朗泰尔用过的刀一起扔进垃圾桶。他挽起袖子，把手探进浴缸的血水里，拔开浴缸底部的塞子，看着血和水打着旋流进下水道，发出哗哗的水声。等血水流尽了，他取下淋浴喷头，打开冷水阀门，举着喷头沿着浴缸边自从上向下冲洗，把浴缸冲洗三遍。塞上浴缸的塞子，注上淹过盆底的水，取下刷子，蘸上清洁剂，把浴缸刷洗一遍。拔下塞子，用喷头冲干净浴缸，冲掉清洁剂。最后把淋浴喷头放回原处。再刷洗浴室地面，直到不见一丝血迹。安灼拉把自己脚上沾了血的鞋脱下来，直接塞进垃圾桶，光着脚走出打扫干净的卫生间，关上卫生间的灯。  
他去找出两双备用拖鞋。是格朗泰尔买的，因为它们是很逗人的青蛙和癞蛤蟆形状。安灼拉穿上其中一双，把另一双放在卧室门口，给格朗泰尔穿。  
他拍了拍那双给格朗泰尔的癞蛤蟆拖鞋，站起身，走回客厅。黄色的电话的话筒上有个沾血的指纹，他的指纹，格朗泰尔的血，在打电话给公白飞时留下来的。安灼拉扯了一点纸巾，沾上水，抹掉那个沾血的手印，把沾了水和血的一小团纸扔进垃圾桶。  
他脱掉沾血的外套和裤子，换上一套干净衣服。抱着沾血的衣服走进厨房，打开灯。餐桌上摆着张纸条。  
安灼拉一手抱着衣服，一手把纸条拿起来。纸条是格朗泰尔留给他的。  
“我撤销自己，”纸条上这么写着，“因为我想要这样做，我决定这样做。或迟或早，这总是会发生的，只是碰巧发生在我们交往的时段。我不希望因为它在这时候发生，你就认为这与你有任何关系。”  
署名是个大写的R，R的两条腿儿乱踢着。R的做派。安灼拉把纸条读了三遍，然后把它折起来，扔进垃圾桶。打开洗衣机的玻璃门，把沾血的衣服扔进去，关上玻璃门，按下按钮，听着洗衣机自动注水，清洗起来。  
  
公白飞打开卧室们。门口地上趴着一双绿色的癞蛤蟆拖鞋，圆圆的眼睛望着他。他低头看看那双鞋，迈过它。  
安灼拉听到门响，迎到公白飞面前，“他怎么样？”  
“已经清创粘合了，没有生命危险。”公白飞说。他感到安灼拉松了口气。这时候与安灼拉的任何对话似乎都是尴尬的。他担心自己的语气中有谴责的味道。他为格朗泰尔试图自杀责怪安灼拉，但在了解究竟发生过什么以前，他不该责怪安灼拉。到底发生了什么，他觉得自己不该问，也不知道该怎么问，不知道从哪儿问起。  
若李跟在公白飞身后走出来，差点在癞蛤蟆拖鞋上绊了一跤。  
“别担心，安灼拉。大写的R不会这么容易就死。”若李一副愉快放松样子，装出来的，“我们不会对别人说什么的。我可以给他开张流感的病假条，给你也开一张。等这事过去，慢慢给他身体养好了，慢慢让他高兴起来。等这事过去了，就会像从来没有发生过一样。别担心就是了。”  
安灼拉点点头。他和若李都知道，这话只是若李用来安慰他的，也是若李用来安慰自己的。而且这份安慰没有用处。这件事不会像是从未发生过，伤口总会留疤。也许格朗泰尔会很快好起来，看起来像以前一样；也许，会更糟。就像热安，他们总是想着他会高兴起来，会恢复正常，但他的状况只是糟糕下去，越来越糟。安灼拉知道，自己点头的动作与若李的话相同，只是为了给对方和自己提供毫无用处的安慰和希望。若李也知道。  
“我给他打了一针，让他先安静睡一会。你照看好他，等他醒了，或者任何事发生，给我打电话。”公白飞嘱咐。  
“我会的。”  
  
送走了公白飞和若李，安灼拉锁好门。把洗衣机里已经洗净烘干的衣服取出来，挂到衣架上。关掉厨房的灯，关掉客厅的灯。走到卧室门口，捡起地上摆着的绿色癞蛤蟆拖鞋，给格朗泰尔的新拖鞋。关上卧室的顶灯，走到床边，打开床头的小灯。在温柔的淡黄色灯光中，他把格朗泰尔的癞蛤蟆拖鞋放在床边，给自己换上睡衣，坐到床上。他查看格朗泰尔的手臂，在速干绷带下面是发红的伤口。安灼拉握起格朗泰尔的手，钻进被子里，在格朗泰尔身边躺下。  
  
他不知道自己是怎样入睡的，或怎能入睡。像断断续续的碎棉线，或者逃走野兽留下的零散踪迹，无逻辑的微暗睡梦与黑暗模糊的梦醒时刻交替着，直到黎明。在梦境的间隙，安灼拉感到柔软的被子、温暖，他看到格朗泰尔的侧脸。攥攥手，知道格朗泰尔的手握在他的手中。再次闭上眼睛滑入睡眠，让荒唐混乱的梦境经由相握的手指和格朗泰尔的呼吸传递过来。毫无逻辑和意义的梦的片段，无法拼合、无法理解，绝望、愤怒、喜悦、恐惧、愉悦，每一段都带来鲜明激烈的情感，落向沾了尘土灰色石板地面的彩色碎玻璃。  
在最后一段梦境里，安灼拉面对一扇关着的门，他抬头看着门把手，圆圆的黄铜把手。我们逃不出去，他想起格朗泰尔的话，我们逃不出去。但他踮起脚尖，伸手握住黄铜把手，用力一拧。握着门把的手感到锁舌弹开的震动。安灼拉轻轻推了一下，松开手。像奇迹一般，门打开了。他不知门外有什么，但有种感觉在他胸口炸开，那种感觉似乎被称为希望。荒唐的充满希望的感觉，他有多久没有感受到希望了。  
灰色的晨光透过窗帘进入房间。安灼拉醒来，最后一个梦境残留的希望仍存留在体内。格朗泰尔躺在他身边，在睡着时翻了身，侧身躺着，微微蜷缩着身体。睡熟的脸上没有任何表情，难得看起来严肃。安灼拉把手放在他的脸上，用大拇指轻轻摩挲他的皮肤。那张脸上仍没有任何表情，格朗泰尔感觉不到他的抚摸。也许大写的R并不是睡着，他只是不想再醒来。先是热安，然后是格朗泰尔，安灼拉想着。有什么不对，有什么出了错。我们钉死进一个白亮的坟墓，所有人和整个世界。一切都凝固了，被白亮的光钉住手脚与躯体，动弹不得，在白亮的光中腐朽为枯骨，挂着丝丝缕缕的干头发和衣服纤维。世界光明和谐，人人幸福。幸福与和谐的诀窍是满足于自己得到的、喜欢自己所做的，奢望与空想带来痛苦和混乱。不要奢望、不要失望、不要恐惧，不产生愿望就是满足，达到幸福。再没有愿望也再没有希望，没有生机。那不是幸福，是绝望。他必须做点什么，他需要改变，他需要希望。  
安灼拉翻身起床，穿着睡衣拿起电话。打给古费拉克。  
古费拉克挂掉了电话。他还在为热安的事生安灼拉气。  
但安灼拉绝不是会轻易放弃的人，在反复骚扰之后，古费拉克忍无可忍接起电话。  
“干什么？”  
“我们有件事得做。”安灼拉说。  
  
  
  
17  
  
下午两点五十分，古费拉克把热安的衣服放进包里，珂赛特把车停在了过渡院的停车场。  
下车以前，她又对着后视镜整了整头发和衣服。她知道死亡。珂赛特教导自己，你知道野蛮世界里死亡是什么样子的。是解脱，对所有人的解脱。  
她记得葬礼和葬礼后的低语，没人会在意她在偷听。在他们眼里，她是个无知的小东西，但她总是竖着耳朵听着，张大眼睛看着。人总想活下去，人们总是想让人活下去。她记得那个久病的老人，躺在茅草搭建的阴暗房屋里，阳光从没玻璃的小窗洞照进来，苍蝇也进来，嘤嘤叫着打着转。他躺在木板和碎布搭的床上，散发着腐败和将死的气味。他呻吟，然后停下，他眼珠子是白的，枯枝一样的手指扭曲着，像是想抓什么但抓不住。他说不出话来，只能哼哼，无法与人交流，无法让人理解他的意图，无法让人知道他想要什么，无法让人知道他哪里觉得疼。说话这么简单的事情他再也做不了。他也无法控制身体，无法挪动。年轻的时候，他可以跳过栅栏、挥起斧子，但现在他躺在那堆破布里，身体背叛了他。拿起杯子这样简单的事情他也做不了。他呻吟，他们就用勺盛着药汤举到他嘴边，往他嘴里喂。可他想要的不是水和药，他闭着嘴呜咽着，药汤顺着满是皱着的脖子流进衣服里。  
似乎是在很久之后，他死去了，不再想抓什么也不再呻吟。珂赛特看着他的尸体，干瘦。平静地摆着，与身下的枯枝没什么区别。火把举起，枯枝点燃。火舌直指蓝天，高树上绿油油的树叶垂着，湿漉漉的。珂赛特看着，火葬。火似乎在很久以后才燃尽，她没有看到火熄灭，只看到烟夹裹这灰和碎屑被火舌推送着升上天空。  
临时搭建的棚子底下，长桌上摆了食物。葬礼后总有食物。珂赛特在她破了洞的袍子里，安静地呆在不容易被人注意的地方。人来人往，碗和盘子。她是不可以抓东西吃的，会被揍。于是她只是安静听着。那些人，他们为那个人终于死了感到解脱，感到轻松，甚至高兴。他终于死去了，他的痛苦结束，他们也终于不用再照顾他，他们终于不用看着他吃苦同时自己也感到痛苦疲惫了。然后，他们又为自己居然感到轻松高兴而自责，矛盾痛苦的负罪感。他们努力让他活着，但他死之后他们却高兴。为什么。无论怎样都想活下去，这似乎是一种错误的初始设置。野蛮人的世界没有设置中心，这设置是由，也许，是由所谓自然母亲设计的。文明人有设置中心，文明人想要通过设置改变另一个设置。人没有必要经历所有痛苦然后死去，珂赛特对自己说。  
但是……但是……可她不知道但是后面是什么。  
  
珂赛特走进撤销室。医生已经准备好了，站在盖着白色被单的床边。  
珂赛特的父亲躺在床上，穿着干净的蓝色睡衣，躺在干净白色床单和白色被子之间，手臂放在被子上。输液管将唆麻源源不断地注入他的血管，带来昏睡和平静的美妙梦境。  
“我们通常是不会发通知，也不允许任何人观看撤销过程的。”医生说，“但毕竟，您的情况比较特殊。”  
“谢谢通知。”珂赛特在床边站定。冉阿让的手从蓝色袖筒里伸出来，摆在被子上。“父亲。”她说，握起他的手。  
冉阿让没有任何反应，没有任何感到她在场的表现。  
“他感觉不到我吗？”珂赛特问。  
“是的。撤销以前会用唆麻造成昏睡，避免痛苦或不安。”  
“明白。”珂赛特说，仍然握着父亲的手。  
“时间到了。”医生说，“该开始了。”他取出注射器，把其中的液体注入输液的软管。致命的药物随着唆麻流向冉阿让体内。  
珂赛特低头看着，父亲的脸色看起来仍然不错，他的灰发散在枕头上。没有任何变化，没有痛苦的表现，没有任何一点表情变化。她不知道父亲离去了，或者只是沉入了一个梦境。她握着他的手。  
  
那是他带走珂赛特的那天，刚刚下过暴雨。灰尘被冲刷干净，树叶被洗过了，油绿且充满水分。脚下的土地是又湿又松软，满是腐败的枯叶和水。她光着的小脚沾满了泥巴，袍子边上沾了水。他握着她的手，她也握着他的手，充满信任。被大雨冲出的小沟里流着泥水，他把她抱过去，然后再放下。她抬头看着他，他低头看她。他忽然觉得又有了希望，能够去想象未来的日子，未来的每一天。他拉着她的手，穿过森林，沿着小路往前走着。他拉着那个小孩子，一直往前走着。  
  
珂赛特从过渡院走出来，站在停车场的水泥地面上，下午三点的阳光直射下来。她站在，去掏车钥匙。  
没有感觉，什么感情都没有。恐惧已经消失了，痛苦没有出现，没有愤怒、没有愉悦、没有解脱、没有绝望。没有感觉，什么都没有。麻木，一根树桩或者一滴雨水。阳光照下来，她眯起眼睛，胸腔里跳动的是颗橡皮的心脏。  
现在，珂赛特明白，这就是幸福，她一直是幸福的。  
她打开车门，开车回家。  
  
她请了一下午的假，所以不必去工作，直接回了家。今天可以由她来做晚饭。  
珂赛特进了屋门，放下提包，拿起电话，打给爱潘妮。  
“嗨~”接通后，爱潘妮的声音从话筒里传出来。  
“再确认一遍。已经准备好了？”珂赛特对着话筒说。  
“早准备好了。”  
“确定今晚值班的都是猫咪，而且能及时撤出。”  
“当然。”  
“我们今天晚上放礼花。”珂赛特说。  
“当然，瞧着吧。”  
“我做晚饭，你想吃什么？”  
“肉丸子！”爱潘妮快快活活地说。  
“好的。晚上见。”珂赛特挂上电话。打开冰箱，取出肉丸解冻。又随手打开黑色立方体的音乐播放器。  
“……人人都想改变世界，  
但没有人，没有人想要死去……”  
音乐播放器叫唤着。改变世界。珂赛特在水池里洗着胡萝卜，肉丸正在解冻，她心里想着，改变世界？她半点也不想改变世界，她根本不在乎世界是否改变。  
正好相反。

  
  
  
18  
  
天黑下来的时候，珂赛特和爱潘妮清洗晚餐用的碗盘，安灼拉觉得无论如何该把格朗泰尔叫醒了。  
他端着一杯食物走进他们的卧室。房间里黑着灯，床上是格朗泰尔和他身上盖的被子堆成的小丘。安灼拉走到床边，把杯子放在床头柜上，低头看。格朗泰尔趴在床上，歪着头，把脸贴在床单上，眼睛张着。但眼睛里没有半点生气。有那么几秒钟，安灼拉以为格朗泰尔已经死了，趴在床上的是睁着眼睛的尸体。  
他在床边坐下，把一只手放在格朗泰尔背上。格朗泰尔的身体没有移动，没有发抖，眼珠没有转动，没有望向安灼拉。他像是根本没有察觉到安灼拉来到身边。酒鬼只是趴着，把脸贴着床单，睁着眼睛，盯着房间的墙壁，或者什么也没看。在黑暗中，他的眼睛颜色看起来变暗了，一双安静黑暗毫无生气的眼睛。塑料做的眼睛或者两个黑洞。  
安灼拉用一只手轻轻抚摸格朗泰尔的后背，用另一只手扭亮床头灯。没有把灯光调得太强，但还是让格朗泰尔眯了一下眼睛，安灼拉看到他的瞳孔缩小了。格朗泰尔的身体对爱抚仍然没有任何回应，似乎外界刺激再也无法引起任何反应。安灼拉感到手下的身体已经死了。  
“为什么你要撤销自己？”安灼拉继续轻轻抚摸格朗泰尔的后背。  
格朗泰尔不出声，没有挪动身体，也没有去看安灼拉。趴着，睁着眼睛盯着墙。  
“格朗泰尔？”  
“跟你没关系。”格朗泰尔终于开了口，声音发哑。  
“如果与我没关系，你更可以告诉我了。”  
“我想这样做。”  
“为什么？”  
“钟敲响了，时间到了。一百零一个愿望只剩下一个。”格朗泰尔说，“为什么不送我去医院？”  
“我不想让你死。”安灼拉回答，相当坦率。格朗泰尔对这回答没有任何回应，闭着嘴，趴着。  
“你得吃点东西。”安灼拉继续说下去，伸手拿起放在床头柜上的杯子，“我做了香蕉奶昔。”  
根据与格朗泰尔交往的经验，安灼拉知道让酒鬼快活起来的方法。在过去，格朗泰尔消沉沮丧的时候，一个抚摸和一点食物就能让他立刻快活起来，甩掉灰暗情绪。但这只在昨天以前适用，也许，是前天以前适用。现在，格朗泰尔甚至没有转动眼珠去看那杯奶昔，安灼拉的抚慰也毫无意义。大写的R闭上眼睛，蜷缩起身子，把脑袋钻到枕头底下，“让我睡，让我死。”  
安灼拉呆了片刻，把杯子放回床头柜上，伸手把格朗泰尔脑袋上的枕头拿开。  
“现在没时间死。”安灼拉说，口气坚定，几乎有点严厉，“我们有事要做。”他用手板着格朗泰尔的肩膀，让他翻过身来面对自己。  
“我们要去把热安救出来。在他被撤销以前把他救出来。你跟我们一起去。”安灼拉说，床头灯的黄光照亮他的金发，苍白庄重的脸由于柔和的灯光也显得温柔。  
被强行翻过来的格朗泰尔瞪着眼睛望着安灼拉，这又是双活人的眼睛了。  
安灼拉继续说下去，“我们必须把热安救出来。这不合理性，这会是件荒唐的事，将来我们会为此后悔。但是现在，我们必须做这件事。我们去把热安救出来。这是个开始，改变的开始。”  
他的话像是擦出了一粒火花，生机和活力在格朗泰尔体内有燃了起来。  
“安灼拉。”这是格朗泰尔唯一可说的，除此之外再没有其他言语可以出口了。像安灼拉清晨在梦中感受到的，此刻格朗泰尔突然感到了希望，体内充满希望。除了希望，还有某种难以表达的喜悦、恐惧、坚信与自由的混合物。像一只鸟猛然冲向高空。他咬咬牙，迅速组织一下脑中杂乱的思绪，“有计划吗？”  
“有。九点钟，我们和古费拉克、公白飞、弗以伊在楼下集合，开车去治疗院，把热安救出来，然后走303公路出城。若李和博须埃把他们的房车开出来了，在城外等着。公白飞、弗以伊、若李和博须埃只把我们送到城外。古费拉克和你我一起带着热安开车去林业区，把热安藏进森林。古费拉克决定暂时脱离社会，放弃工作，和热安一起在森林里住一阵。你我大概会和他俩呆一周时间，帮他们安顿下来，然后再回归社会和工作。若李已经帮忙造了假条，我已经打电话给我们请了一周的假。不会有人发现是我们劫持走了热安。等一周之后，我们回来，但一切都会不同。格朗泰尔，我错了。因为无法创造太阳，我就满足于制造一只白光灯泡，放弃了理想和希望。幸福、自由、希望，我们都要。”  
格朗泰尔坐了起来，伸出双臂拥抱安灼拉。他的胸口贴着他的，他能感到他的心跳，他的血液流动。格朗泰尔把头靠在安灼拉肩上，抱紧安灼拉。有那么一秒钟，他觉得自己会大哭，但他咬紧牙把眼泪逼回去，让自己微笑起来。“安灼拉，这计划太天真了。我们会被发现，我们会被抓获。”  
“考虑过了，我们很可能失败。如果被发现，就一起逃走。弗以伊认识制造假身份的人，我们可以用假身份隐藏起来。如果被捕，我们可能会被判撤销或被流放。如果流放，我会要求让热安与我们一起被流放，而不是被撤销。”  
“如果被判撤销，我们会一起死。”格朗泰尔说。  
“是的。”安灼拉垂下眼睑，“但我不得不这么做。获得幸福的诀窍杀死了希望，也要闷死自由与人类情感，阻拦了变革，我们需要有所改变。我必须做点什么。如果你想要避免被撤销的危险，可以不参加。我并不是强行要求你参加救人行动，只是想给你一点刺激……”  
“你问一个刚刚试图自杀的人是否害怕被撤销？”格朗泰尔笑了起来，“无论成功与否，能够与你一起死去，总好过在浴缸里和一堆沐浴液一起死掉。”  
“我知道你会参加。”安灼拉说，几乎有点孩子气。  
他们安静地坐在床上，格朗泰尔深色的眼睛望着安灼拉。安灼拉的蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔，他伸出手去握R的手。格朗泰尔回握了安灼拉的手，他们就安静地坐着。  
过了半晌，格朗泰尔开口问，“在治疗院，我们用什么方法把热安弄出来？”  
“我们……”  
爆炸声把安灼拉的话打断了。响亮的爆炸声。  
格朗泰尔觉得窗子甚至被这爆炸声震得格格作响。在玻璃窗外，远处建筑间腾起的火焰把黑暗的城市与墨蓝的天空映得发红。  
“安灼拉！你为了热安把，那是电厂！你为了热安把电厂炸了？！”格朗泰尔一脸震惊盯着着窗外，嘴张着，眼睛睁得滚圆。  
安灼拉也是同样震惊，“那不是我干的！”  
他原先的计划是：用折叠梯架到治疗院二层热安房间的窗口，打开既没有围栏又没有警报的窗子，把热安扛出来带走。  
炸掉电厂这事无论如何不在计划中。  
  
  
  
  
  
19  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔奔下楼与古费拉克、公白飞、弗以伊汇合，珂赛特和爱潘妮站在窗边看着爆炸。  
百灵鸟和猫老板的礼花。  
在珂赛特遇到爱潘妮之后，在珂赛特炸掉停车场之后，在爱潘妮告诉珂赛特关于猫老板的一切后。珂赛特说，不要再小打小闹了，我们做件大事。  
这就是大事。  
百灵鸟是最初的策划着，猫老板是行动者。  
几乎全国的猫老板都行动起来，齐心协力，用炸药毁掉文明，炸毁一个自认为完美的社会。  
第一轮炸毁的是能源枢纽，接下来是信息中心、军事设施和物流网节点，然后是总控中枢和金融中心，最后是孵化中心。  
珂赛特站在窗口看着火光和被映红的烟尘。天空和城市，红色与黑色拼接着。爆开的火光可以吞噬整栋建筑，火舌舔着天空和亮星。  
刚开始策划爆炸时，珂赛特把这当做给父亲的葬礼，一场气势恢弘的火葬。将撤销他的社会作为他的陪葬品一起焚烧。可她一直知道葬礼是无关紧要的。死去的人不会感受到葬礼，即使父亲能够感知，他也不会希望看到毁灭文明作为是他的陪葬品。  
那么，这爆炸完全是为了她自己。但她为什么想要一场爆炸？爆炸对她毫无意义。她并不关心文明是否毁灭，也不关心自由与变革。  
所有的原因只是借口，在一个又一个的借口底下，什么也没有。没有原因。什么也没有。一场没有缘由的爆炸。毁掉文明，不为什么。  
这时候，珂赛特感到有只手摸索着握住了她的左手。是爱潘妮，爱潘妮握着她的手。  
珂赛特回想起她和爱潘妮计划爆炸的时候。爱潘妮也想要这礼花。但爱潘妮与她不同，爱潘妮把爆炸作为某种自由的表现，或者获得自由的方法。把爆炸当做雷击造成的森林大火，在毁灭植被的大火过后，在灰烬与废墟中植物会冒出绿色新芽来。毁灭，再次建设，但与过去不同。  
珂赛特扭头看爱潘妮。后者的嘴唇微微张着，全神贯注望向窗外，眼中映出爆炸的火焰。  
像是压在胸口的无形重物被挪开了，珂赛特呼吸着，握紧爱潘妮的手，感觉到她的体温与手掌上的纹路。看着窗外此起彼伏的爆炸。  
  
  
  
  
20  
  
治疗院已经乱成了一锅粥。  
突发的爆炸和停电，让一部分病人受到惊吓。他们有的大哭起来，有的拼命尖叫。有人捶着房门，要求把自己放出去；有人正用脑袋往墙上撞；有人躲到了床下。接连不断的爆炸给医生们造成的惊恐并不比给病人造成的惊慌要轻，可他们还得忙做一团安抚惊恐的病人。院长在漆黑的办公室里举着给警察局打不通的电话听筒，望着窗外一处处的爆炸火光，感受到完全的脆弱无助和茫然。到底发生了什么？这世界到底怎么了？  
一辆越野车一个急刹车停在了治疗院门口。车门打开，一名穿银灰色制服的金发青年从车内跳了出来，大步走进治疗院。  
门卫是个略死板且及其坚持原则的代尔塔，即使被焦虑不安纠缠，他仍然坚守岗位，抬手拦住了那金发青年。  
“您找谁？请出示证件！”  
穿灰衣的金发青年从口袋里掏出证件，举到门卫眼前。门卫用手中的手电照亮证件，看清上面的照片和文字。证件表明这金发青年是能源部太阳能司的主任。  
“我需要接走一名病人。”  
“接走病人是要院长批准的。”门卫说，拿起电话听筒想打给院长办公室。可电话机已经死成了一坨塑料垃圾。  
门卫把电话话筒放下，“我去把他叫来。您在这儿等着。”  
安灼拉站在原地，看着门卫奔上楼梯。听着治疗院中病人惊恐的尖叫，以及医生们安慰的低语、大声呵斥和命令。  
片刻之后，院长就跟着门卫从楼梯上走下来了，边走边捋着遮住光秃头顶的一绺头发。他正处于惊慌无措中，能源部的主任半夜来访一方面似乎给他又添了一桩麻烦事；另一方面，有事可做有人可见似乎减轻了什么也做不了所造成的惊慌不安。  
“您好。”院长伸出手来。  
安灼拉握了握他的手。  
“能再出示一次您的证件吗？”  
安灼拉还没有把证件放回口袋，直接递到院长手中。院长把证件举到眼前，意识到断电后从玻璃大门透进来的月光不足以支撑他阅读。由于这里只收治情绪障碍的患者，所以没有备用电源，真是太糟糕了，院长心想，简直不幸。  
“帮忙打个手电。”院长冲门卫吆喝，同时为自己的下属缺乏乐于助人精神感到悲伤。  
门外立刻凑过来，举起手电。就着手电光，院长查看证件，核实了安灼拉的身份。  
“您要接走病人？”院长一边问一边把证件交还给安灼拉。  
“是的。”安灼拉说着把证件放回口袋。  
“好的。请把交接证明给我。”院长说。  
“没有交接证明。”安灼拉回答，金发、严肃的面孔，还有坦承直接的态度，丝毫不会令人生疑，“您也看到了目前的状况，有人在进行破坏，所有单位都一片混乱，没有办法立刻开出证明。但是这名病人是非常重要的。他过去是我的下属，在能源部工作。方才您肯定看到电厂爆炸了。他可能见到过安装炸弹的人。现在需要他帮忙抓捕破坏者，阻止这场破坏活动。”  
“明白了，紧急情况的特例。”院长迟疑了一下，不知是否该破例让这位主任带走病人。但是，这主任的证件确实无误，没有交接证明的理由也可以理解。“您可以接走他。”他最终决定，“哪名病人？”同时因为了解到爆炸发生的部分原因，并且知道抓捕破坏者的行动已经开始而略感安心。  
“让▪勃鲁维尔。”  
“好的，我叫医生把他带来。”院长扭头想叫来一名医生。但所有医生都在忙着，“抱歉，您等会儿。我去把他带来。”  
安灼拉等着院长去把热安带来，心中感谢格朗泰尔编的谎话。他完全不知道这爆炸是什么原因。而且热安向来是在办公室工作，几乎从没去过电厂。即使有人安放炸弹，热安也不可能见过他们。但是，一个小谎可以让他把热安救出来。何况在整个医院闹成一团，所有医生和病人都醒着的时候也没办法架起梯子把热安偷出来。  
院长回来，带着热安走下楼梯。他拉着热安的胳膊。后者安安静静地跟着，低着头，一步一步走下楼梯。  
他们来到安灼拉面前。不需要手电光，透过治疗院玻璃大门的月光就足够看清。热安头发长了，软软地披到了脖子上。他苍白又安静，穿着单薄的蓝色的住院服。脸上有种温和迷惑的神情，眼睛望着安灼拉。在月光底下，他的眼睛也像是月光，清亮、毫不掩饰、毫不畏惧，但是迷惑。  
“谢谢您！”安灼拉对院长说着，又握了握他的手，“再见。保重。”  
“再见。”院长说，捋了捋那绺快落下来遮住眼睛的头发。  
安灼拉把热安揽到身边，把胳膊搭在他背上，搂着他转身离开。抬手推开治疗院的大门，走下台阶。  
越野车内的人看到他们出来，打开了车门。  
安灼拉先帮助热安上车。古费拉克接过热安，让他坐在自己身边，把准备好的毯子给他披上。  
安灼拉跟着上了车，关上车门，在格朗泰尔身边坐下。  
弗以伊在驾驶座把车发动起来。  
热安迷惑地观察着周围的人和环境，并没有认出任何人的表现。  
“别担心。很快我们就能见到若李和博须埃了，他们就在城外等我们。放松。”古费拉克把热安搂在身边，拍拍他，“什么也不必担心。你可以先睡一觉。”  
于是，热安依着古费拉克，闭上了眼睛，脑袋靠着古费拉克的黑色卷发。古费拉克用胳膊搂紧热安。  
格朗泰尔和安灼拉坐在他们后面的位子上，格朗泰尔握紧安灼拉的手，感到安灼拉也握紧了自己的手，忽然觉得这是他一生中最好的一天。  
弗以伊边驾驶边望了一眼导航系统，“GPS挂了。”  
“我带了纸质地图。”坐在副驾驶座的公白飞说，从上衣口袋里掏出地图册。  
在断了电的城市里，沿着漆黑的公路，车向前开着。  
  
  
  
  
  
-完-


End file.
